Lost Love
by Letselina
Summary: [Completed]Three years after the defeat of Vegnagun, Yuna's just about lost hope. But finally she is reunited with Tidus, and a new friend of his. But Aeris and Yuna are haunted by their two greatest enemies. Problem after problem arises, will it ever end
1. A New Hope

A/N: I've redone all the chapters so instead of having the i b codes, there's actual italics and bolds!! Hope it makes it easier for you to read!  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Rikku! Wake up!!"  
  
Rikku yawned, rolling over in her bed. It was an early summer morning. She opened her eyes, seeing her newlywed husband Gippal. "Mornin!" she smiled. She sat up, looking around. "Gippal, it's barely morning. What's your problem?"  
  
Gippal grinned. Rikku was odd but he loved her. "We got a call from Brother. He says they've found a sphere that Yuna should see."  
  
"Well come on!" she exclaimed. "Let's go get Yuna!" Rikku jumped out of her bed, dressing as quickly as she could. She ran out of their house in Besaid, hurrying across the path to where Yuna lived. "Yunie Yunie Yunie Yunie!!" she yelled.  
  
Yuna shot up out of her bed, expecting the world to end. She saw Rikku and sighed. "Rikku," she said to her cousin, "It's too early. Can't it wait?"  
  
"Nope! We got a call from Brother. He's found a new sphere!"  
  
"What's on it?"  
  
"I'm not sure. But he says you should see it!"  
  
Yuna looked at Rikku, her thoughts wandering.   
  
_It's been five years since our journey together. I know you have to be out there, somewhere. Three years ago we saved Spira from Shuyin by reuniting him with his thousand year old lover Lenne. Now I'm home in Besaid again. Rikku and Paine live here too. We've all changed so much_.  
  
"Well then we should get Paine, shouldn't we?"  
  
Rikku nodded. She ran out of Yuna's house and into Paine's.  
  
Paine was already awake, having heard Rikku's yells. "Don't worry," she said, "I'm coming."  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I think everyone in Besaid heard you Rikku."  
  
Rikku crossed her arms. "Well it's good news! Everyone should know!"  
  
"Why don't you go fix your hair and we'll meet you outside the village in a few minutes."  
  
Rikku looked in Paine's mirror. Her normally neat blonde hair was sticking out everywhere. "Oh okay!"  
  
Paine laughed slightly, shaking her head. "She's too funny."  
  
About ten minutes later, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, and Gippal were sitting around an old shrine, waiting for Brother to come.  
  
"So, do you really think it'll be him this time?" Paine asked.  
  
Yuna smiled slightly, "Just because it's a sphere I want to see doesn't mean it has to deal with Tidus."  
  
Rikku shrugged. "You never know. After all, what else could it be?"  
  
Their thoughts were interuppted by the sound of the Celsius coming to pick them up. Everyone hopped on, getting onto the bridge where Brother, Buddy, and Shinra waited.   
  
"Yuna!" Brother cried happily.  
  
Yuna grinned. _Well, maybe some of us haven't changed that much_. "Hello Brother!" she greeted.  
  
Rikku and Gippal talked to Buddy, "Anything interesting happen lately?" Gippal asked.  
  
"Not much," Buddy sighed, "Spira's been quietly enjoying the Eternal Calm."  
  
"Gee, fun," Rikku said, sarcastically.  
  
"So are you guys gonna sit here and talk or are you gonna watch the sphere?" Shinra asked.  
  
_Shinra has changed a lot. He's been the champion in the Sphere Break competitions and he's been working on something he calls 'The Time-Porter.' No one really knows what it is. He just mentions it sometimes._ Yuna took in a deep breath. "Let's do it."  
  
Shinra pressed a few buttons and everyone gathered around the screen.  
  
**Tidus and a girl in a pink dress are sitting outside the ruins of an old temple, talking.   
  
"So how did you get here?" the pink dressed girl asked.  
  
Tidus shrugged, "Well Aeris," he said, "I don't know. I'm trying to find my way back..."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I promised Yuna I'd show her my Zanarkand."  
  
Aeris smiled, "Maybe I can help you."  
  
"You can get me back to Spira?" Tidus asked, suprised.  
  
Aeris nodded, "Yes. But my story isn't over yet either... it all began when I sold a flower to a young mercenary... named Cloud..."**  
  
The sphere stops for a moment that clicks on again, obviously a little later.  
  
**"Sephiroth... killed you?" Tidus asked, eyes wide.  
  
Aeris nodded solemnly. "It was five thousand years ago..."  
  
"None of your friends would be alive," Tidus said.  
  
"Well of course not. But you said you had traveled one thousand years into the future... why not five thousand years into the past?"  
  
"Sin is gone. We defeated it."  
  
"Surely," Aeris said, "there has to be a way."  
  
"I s'pose we could find a way..."  
  
"Of course!" Aeris said, more cheerfully.  
  
"So we go to Spira! I'm sure we'll find something!"  
  
Aeris smiled, hugging Tidus. "And we'll find Yuna."  
  
"Then we'll all go back to your world and find your friends."**  
  
The sphere ended.  
  
Yuna looked at her friends. _So you are out there somewhere. But who's Aeris? And when are you coming back_?  
  
"Well?" Rikku asked. "What are we gonna do about it?"  
  
"How old is the sphere?" Paine asked.  
  
Shinra pressed a few more buttons. "It's pretty recent. But it doesn't come up in any place in Spira. All I can get is the Ruins of the Temple of the Ancients. I don't think that's anywhere here," he said.  
  
Yuna sat back. "Who is Aeris?"  
  
"I've heard of her somewhere before," Gippal said.  
  
"Really?" Rikku said, bright-eyed. "Who is she?"  
  
"Well it was a long time ago before Spira was created. Aeris was an Ancient, some kind of person who had lived in the quote 'Promised Land.' She helped some of her friends on this journey to stop Sephiroth, who wanted to re-created the Promised Land by destroying all life. He summoned Meteor with the black materia. Materia is what they used for magic back then. Aeris died, praying for the white materia," Gippal told.  
  
"How'd you know all this?" Rikku asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Well I found it in a sphere about four years ago. It didn't make any sense at the time so I didn't think anything of it."  
  
Paine nodded, taking in the information. "So Aeris wants to go back to her friends. She can help Tidus get back here. How will we know when they get here? Or even if they do?"  
  
Brother shouted, "Time for the Gullwings to go sphere hunting!"  
  
Rikku grinned, "Another journey!"  
  
Paine smiled, "Hopefully we'll really find him this time."  
  
_Another journey, another chapter in my story. When I turn the page, will you be there? _"Let's do it!" Yuna giggled, punching her fist in the air. 


	2. Father of the Bride

Chapter Two  
  
"Gullwings!" Buddy called, "We have a sphere location!"  
  
"All right!" Rikku giggled, jumping in the air.  
  
"Where is it?" Paine asked.  
  
"We have sphere waves coming from Zanarkand Ruins," Buddy said, "Are you up to it?"  
  
"Zanarkand Ruins? But I heard they're haunted!" Rikku cried.  
  
"Haunted?" Yuna inquired.  
  
"It's not haunted," said Paine, a scowl on her face, "Last year the boundaries around the Farplane broke and the souls of those who are gone traveled to Zanarkand. It's no big deal really."  
  
"So just a lot of fiends. But..." Yuna paused. Did that mean people like her father, Auron, Jecht, and even Seymour would be there? "I think we can handle it!"  
  
Rikku whined loudly. "Not fair!"  
  
"Then you're going?" Buddy questioned.  
  
"Of course!" Yuna laughed.  
  
"Celsius, full speed ahead!" Brother yelled. The Gullwings arrived in Zanarkand Ruins in no time.  
  
Yuna stepped off the ship, happy to see it free of tourists. Except one. Up on the hill, where Yuna and Tidus had looked upon the once great metropolis, stood a bald Al Bhed that was reconized as Cid.  
  
Rikku gasped, biting her lower lip. "Shh. Maybe he won't see us..." she whispered.  
  
"Whatcha all being so quiet for?" Gippal said, loudly, as he walked off the ship.  
  
Rikku cringed. It was so like Gippal to ruin something. "Gippal!" she hissed.  
  
Cid turned around, glaring at Rikku. He mumbled something and turned back around.  
  
Gippal's face turned pale. Had he known Cid was here, he would've stayed on the ship.  
  
_This won't turn out good... _Yuna thought.   
  
_See, Rikku and Gippal got married in spring. But they didn't tell Cid. They knew he'd be angry. But Brother found out and unintentionally told Cid. Cid was... well if you've ever stumbled upon a nest of baby Behemothes and ran into the mother... Cid was about a thousand times more angry than that._  
  
"Hey Pops!" Rikku called.  
  
Cid spun on his heel. "You expect me to even look at you?!"  
  
"Like you would understand either way! I can't believe you!"  
  
"You are the one who didn't tell me about... him," he spat.  
  
Gippal backed away slightly. He and Cid were never too friendly. And now that he had married his daughter...  
  
"Vnaawa!" Cid cried in Al Bhed. "Don't think you're getting off so easily."  
  
"Leave him alone!" Rikku shouted, "You're being such an ass!"  
  
Yuna and Paine glanced at each other. "The sphere," Paine reminded Rikku.  
  
"Uncle Cid..." Yuna chided, "We're on a mission. There's this sphere we need to find and..."  
  
"I have yer stupid sphere," Cid growled. He tossed the orb at Yuna. "Git the hell outta here."  
  
Paine put her hands up in surrender, walking back onto the ship, dragging Gippal with her. "Come on. Let's get you somewhere safe..." she muttered.  
  
Yuna began to walk backwards. "Uh... bye," she said, following her fellow sphere hunter friend.  
  
Rikku was near tears. "Why don't you learn to let go! I'm not your little girl anymore! I'm twenty years old and capable of surviving on my own!"  
  
Cid looked at his only daughter. Rikku was all he had left. He was the same way when his little sister married Braska. "Rikku, you'll learn when you have your own children that it's not so easy. Now git!"  
  
Rikku stomped off, into the Celsius, buring her tears into Gippal's shoulder. "How could he be so cruel...?"  
  
"It's okay," Gippal said, cradling his wife in his arms.  
  
Yuna sighed. How she envied Rikku and Gippal. Their love was so pure. If only she had someone to wipe away her tears... _I do. We just have to find him._ "Shinra," she said, changing the subject, "can we see the sphere now?"  
  
"Yup." Everyone gathered around the screen to watch the second sphere.  
  
**"Hey Yuna," Tidus said. He was talking to the sphere. "I don't know if you'll get this. I hope you do. I'm coming. Aeris is getting ready now. We're going to break out of the Farplane. And we'll be real." He leaned back against a tree.  
  
The girl in the pink dress sat next to him. "Whatcha doing?" she asked.  
  
"Saying hello to Yuna. Maybe she can get this and know I'm coming."  
  
"Oh. Well," Aeris grinned brightly at the sphere, her emerald eyes glittering. "I can't wait to meet you Yuna. Tidus has told me a lot about you."  
  
Tidus chuckled. "This is Aeris. She's going to help me escape."  
  
Aeris smiled, "We'll come out at the Farplane entrance in Guadosalam."  
  
"I thought you didn't know Spira," Tidus commented, confused.  
  
"I don't. But it's been there for about three thousand years. It's not like I just sat here and watched lint all day."  
  
Tidus laughed. "Well... I can't wait to see you Yuna. Summer's just started. We're leaving soon. Hope to see you there."**  
  
The sphere ended.   
  
Yuna looked at her friends, new hope glistening in her eyes. "I think this sphere was recorded recently," she said thoughtfully, "I mean, summer has just started..."  
  
"Right," Shinra said. "It was recorded approximately a week ago."  
  
"Gullwings! We have a crisis!" Buddy shouted from his seat at the navigation.  
  
Yuna rolled her eyes. "Oh now what?"  
  
"Pyreflies are pouring from the Farplane," Buddy said, "it's a mess!"  
  
"Well then we better go see what's going on," Paine replied. "It might be Tidus and Aeris."  
  
"Right! Let's go!" Rikku jumped, obviously in a much better mood.  
  
"Okay!" Yuna agreed. _Hope I see you there..._


	3. Crisis in the Farplane

WOW! Three reviews! jumps up and down Yaaaaay! I so glad you guys like it. I'll update it when I get reviews (so I know people have read it!)  
  
To Uchiha Tenshi: I'm glad you like Cloud/Aeris too. Cloud/Aeris and Tidus/Yunie are my fave!! but the Cloud/Aeris part might not happen for a while, gotta build up to it.  
  
To Emrelle Elendal: Updating!   
  
To Tiger 5913: Well this was inspired by a good friend of mine (SquallsLioness) to make as an rp on the forums we go to but the rp didn't turn out so well so I decided to write a FanFic!  
  
Okay, here's chapter 3!!  
  
**Chapter Three**  
  
The Celsius landed in Guadosalam quickly. And it was a catastrophe. Everywhere, people scrambled to escape the pyreflies. The pyreflies were well taking over.  
  
"Lady Yuna!" Tromell Guado, ex-servant to Seymour, cried. "Thank goodness you've come!"  
  
"What's happening?" Yuna asked.  
  
"The gates to the Farplane have opened. Apparently someone, or isomething/i, has enough power to escape."  
  
Yuna looked at her friends, each of them giving a nod in return. "The Gullwings are on it!"  
  
The trio ran into the midst of the Farplane doors. It was noisy, people speaking everywhere. But these weren't people; they were just spirits.  
  
"Yuna!" a man called.  
  
The ex-summoner tensed. She reconized that voice...  
  
"Lady Yuna!"  
  
Rikku screamed slightly as the blue-haired monster known as Seymour Guado walked up to Yuna. "Get away!" she shrieked.  
  
Paine also reconized Seymour. "Yuna! He's just a vision. We can't let him get in our way!"  
  
"Right..." Yuna said. She pushed past him and many other people. Finally, the women of the Gullwings reached a point of what seemed to be sanctuary.  
  
"We... can't... do this... much longer..." Rikku panted. She sat on the ground.  
  
"Maybe they haven't come yet," Paine suggested.  
  
"No," Yuna shook her head. "They have to be here."  
  
"So Yuna. You've finally come to the Farplane?"  
  
"What?" Yuna looked up. Above her stood a lovely woman, with long ribbon locks of platinum hair. "Lady Yunaleska..."  
  
"You've sent many here High Summoner Yuna," the first person to defeat Sin spoke. "It is unwise to come here without reason."  
  
"I'm on a mission."  
  
"Forgive me for delaying you then," Yunaleska spoke, "but I cannot allow you to leave here again!"  
  
Yuna stood up, Rikku and Paine near. "You won't be able to stop me."  
  
"Come on Yunie..." Rikku whispered, "Let's get out of here!"  
  
"Never!" Yunaleska shouted, thrusting her arm towards Yuna. Yuna was tossed to the wall, trapped there by invisible bounds.  
  
"Stop this!" Yuna cried. She watched as Yunaleska did the same to Rikku and Paine, each of them trapped against the wall.  
  
"You can't leave. There are so many who wish to see you..." Yunaleska's face faded before Yuna as her world went black.

* * *

"I can't believe she'd do this..." a young woman spoke.  
  
"Shh. We have to get them out of here," whispered a young man.  
  
"Right."  
  
Yuna slowly opened her eyes. She was sitting on the ground, free of her bounds. Her vision was groggy. "Who's there...?" she called, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Something blue stood in front of her. "Don't worry. We'll get you out of here in no time. Can you stand?" she asked.  
  
Yuna rubbed her eyes, her vision clearing. The bluish blur turned out to be a pretty brunette with soft brown eyes. "Lenne?"  
  
The songstress smiled brightly. "Hi there Yuna. Come on now," she held out her hand. "We need to get you and your friends out of here before Yunaleska comes back."  
  
Beside Lenne stood Shuyin, helping Paine stand. "It's going to be morning soon."  
  
Rikku yawned. "Morning?"  
  
Yuna took Lenne's hand and stood up, regaining her balance. "What about Tidus...?"  
  
"And Aeris?" Paine wondered.  
  
"Aeris is gone. She and a young man who looked just like Shuyin escaped earlier. Then we found you here," Lenne said.  
  
"Well then we have to hurry!" Yuna cried.  
  
"Shh!" everyone hushed her.  
  
"Oops."  
  
Quietly, they escaped the sanctum where they were kept and made way through the Farplane. It had obviously calmed down once Aeris and Tidus had left. They reached the border where the real world and the world of the dead met.  
  
"This is where we leave you," Shuyin said. "Promise you'll never come back inside these walls again."  
  
The Gullwings nodded. "Will you be okay?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Yunaleska can't do anything to us. We are already long dead. Even longer than her," Shuyin said.  
  
"See yah," Paine said, walking across the border.  
  
"Tootles!" Rikku grinned, leaving.  
  
"Thank you," Yuna said.  
  
"Don't worry," Lenne smiled, "We're okay here."  
  
Yuna returned the smile and crossed over. "Let's find them!" 


	4. The Farplane Gains Another Member

To PrimaDonna49: I'm so glad you like it!!  
  
To Emrelle Elendal: Thanx for reading it a lot... hides from the toxic fish   
  
===========  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Yuna!!" Brother cried when the trio got back on the Celsius. "Where have you three been?"  
  
"The Farplane..." Rikku shuddered.  
  
"For an entire night?" Buddy wondered.  
  
"We got trapped by Yunaleska," Paine said, sitting down in a chair. "It was hell."  
  
"A spirit in the Farplane had the ability to trap you?" Shinra asked, extremely interested.  
  
"I guess," Yuna shrugged, "Lenne and Shuyin helped us escape."  
  
"Shuyin?!" Brother exclaimed. "Helped you?"  
  
"He's not so bad. He was just lost three years ago," Yuna spoke in Shuyin's defense.  
  
"He wanted to vaporize Spira!" Brother shouted.  
  
"Will you stop yelling?!" Paine yelled.  
  
"You're the one who's yelling!" Rikku shrieked.  
  
"What's going on?" a soft voice said from the stairs.  
  
Everyone's head turned to see the speaker. They quickly were silenced. Standing upon the top stair was a lovely brunette with bright green eyes. She sported a bright pink bow that matched her pink dress and red jacket. "Is everything okay?" she asked.  
  
Paine was the first to speak, "You're Aeris, right?"  
  
"Oh good. You did get our spheres. We were worried you wouldn't."  
  
Yuna chewed on her lower lip. _So if Aeris is here..._  
  
"Sorry if we woke you guys up," Buddy said. "I think everyone's a bit tired."  
  
"It's okay. I've been awake for quite a while actually. I couldn't fall asleep. Especially through Tidus. He sleeps like a log," Aeris laughed slightly.  
  
Yuna looked at Aeris, her sapphire-emerald eyes full of curiousity. "He's here?"  
  
Aeris nodded. "You must be Yuna," she smiled brightly, "Come on, we'll go wake him up."  
  
Yuna walked up the stairs, clutching her hands behind her back to keep them from trembling. "Thank you," she said softly.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Aeris said, pushing a button on the elevator, taking the two girls up to the cabin.  
  
The ex-summoner looked around the cabin, hearing odd noises. It sounded like a mix between a snore and a whistle. "What's that?"  
  
"What do you think? He probably hasn't slept well lately. Five years of worrying about you could do that," Aeris stated. She climbed up the stairs.  
  
Yuna followed the brunette. Her heart stopped when she reached the top. There, lying on a bed, was her beloved sleeping like a baby. A smile played across her face.  
  
Aeris grinned. "And they say long-distance relationships don't work out," she joked.  
  
"IT'S HIM!" Rikku screamed.  
  
Tidus jumped up out of his sleeping position, wide eyes alert. "What's going on?!" he yelled. He paused looking around. He was extremely suprised. In the doorway stood an Al Bhed girl with long blonde hair, dressed in khaki shorts and a red strapless top. Tidus guessed by her face that it had to be Rikku. His eyes wandered to the person next to her; a taller girl with red-violet eyes dressed all in black. He didn't knowo who this was. And then...  
  
His vision suddenly became only the soft haired brunette, dressed in a white top and purple skort. Yuna. Tidus ran to her, arms wide.  
  
Yuna opened her arms and accepted his embrace, hugging him tight. _It's you... _she thought. He hadn't really changed at all. But it didn't matter. He was here. "You really came..." she cried softly.  
  
"Five years..." he whispered.  
  
"You came back..." she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Aeris smiled brightly. She was glad that they were together. They deserved each other.  
  
Yuna pulled away slightly, her hands still on his shoulders. She turned to Aeris, "Thank you so much..."  
  
"You've met?" Tidus asked.  
  
Yuna nodded. "You were asleep."  
  
Tidus felt his face turn pink. He hadn't meant to fall asleep but he had been so tired. Now he felt like he had all the energy in the world.  
  
Gippal walked into the cabin. "Look at the lovefest, eh?" he teased, pulling Rikku in his arms. But his expression showed he wasn't here to joke around. Something was wrong. He handed her a piece of paper.   
  
Rikku's jaw dropped, and her hand rose to cover it. Tears burned in her eyes.  
  
"Rikku...?" Yuna cocked her head to one side.  
  
"What is it?" Paine asked.  
  
The Al Bhed shook her head, then buried her face in Gippal's shoulder. Her sobs filled the room.  
  
Tidus, Yuna, Aeris, and Paine watched as Gippal tried to comfort his beloved. "What happened?" Yuna whispered.  
  
"Cid," Gippal said, running his fingers through Rikku's hair.  
  
Rikku let out a loud wail. "Damn him!" she cried.  
  
"He's dead."  
  
Yuna's jaw fell, much like her cousin's. "How?"  
  
"Suicide," a woman spoke, walking into the room. It was the strong-minded blonde Al Bhed, Nhadala.  
  
"Why would he do such a thing?" Paine pondered.  
  
"He told me he couldn't live any longer. All he did was make mistakes. He said after letting down himself, and Rikku, he decided life wasn't worth living."  
  
Tidus' eyes were wide. He looked at Aeris who shrugged. Then he turned to Yuna, who seemed in shock. "I can't believe Cid would do something like that..."  
  
"Me either," the High Summoner shook her head. "But..." she glanced at her bawling cousin, "I think Rikku's actions really hurt him."  
  
"What happened...?"  
  
"Rikku and Gippal got married without letting him know."  
  
"Rikku actually settled down?" Tidus said in wonder.  
  
Yuna nodded. "Yeah." _I can't believe Cid did that. Especially to Rikku_.  
  
Nhadala pulled Rikku away from Gippal. "Listen," she said. "You have to understand that Cid was foolish for doing it and he will always regret it, as will we."  
  
Rikku looked at the ground, tears trickling down her face. "It's all my fault," she sobbed.  
  
"It's not," Nhadala said firmly. "Rikku, you are a brave young woman and you have the right to make mistakes. But you didn't. You love Gippal, and right now, that's all that's important."  
  
Rikku sniffled. "Okay."  
  
"Now, cheer up," the rather bossy Al Bhed ordered. "The day is early yet. Don't spend the rest of it drowning in your tears."  
  
Rikku wiped her tears on the back of her hand and calmed down. "Right. Thanks Nhadala."  
  
The young woman scowled. "I have to go tell Brother and Buddy. I wonder how they'll react..." she sighed, walking out.  
  
"Now what?" Paine asked. 


	5. Memories are Nice but that's All they Ar...

A/N: Oh yay! 9 reviews! hops up and down!  
  
To Uchiha Tenshi: That's okay! I'm glad you like it so far! I'm still planning out a bit... the story might turn out tragic. But maybe not.  
  
To Emrelle Elendal: No. 1: I HAD to get Tidus and Yuna together right away. It drives me nuts how Tidus is only in FFX-2 for a little bit. Actually what REALLY drives me nuts is the part where Shuyin and Tidus are played by the same guy. Shuyin's ebil laff makes me think of Tidus. and it's scury! No. 2: I know Cid died sob I half like Cid. But I have this tendancy to have so many characters at once that no one understands the story anymore... and then I have the tendancy to kill off almost all of my characters. But I don't think anyone else will die. probes her computer with the Toxic Fish Coolie!! stands with Toxic fish in one hand, and Lemon Stik in the other Lemon stik tee hee  
  
To PrimaDonna49: I know a lot happened at once. But the story is going to revolve around Yuna and Aeris a LOT. Everyone's happy Yuna and Tidus are together, huh? And who knows... hehehe. ebil laff is heard followed by a moo  
  
To skate/rpg guy: Glad you like the story. And I'm glad a lot of people like how Aeris was added in. She's my favorite!!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Memories are nice, but that's all they are  
  
The Celsius landed back in Besaid. They decided that would be the best place to get some rest. Yuna wrapped her arm through Tidus', a smile playing across her face. "Everyone'll be excited to see you," she said. _I know I am!_  
  
"I'm sort of nervous," he said.  
  
"Don't be," she grinned, pulling him along. They walked on the long path to the village while Aeris told them about her world.   
  
"It was a place of war and hate," Aeris said sadly. "It was always so hard. Sections of cities blown up by reactors, innocent people dying because they got in the middle of a petty fight."  
  
Rikku and Gippal looked at each other. "It's just like the Al Bhed verses the Yevonites," Gippal said.  
  
"And when we had to destroy our own Home," Rikku stated solemnly, her thoughts tracking back to her father.  
  
Yuna's heart dropped. She remembered that day so well. She glanced at Tidus, who seemed to remember as well. He had found out Yuna's fate. "But Aeris," Yuna said, a thought suddenly tugging at her mind. "Why do you want to go back if the place is full of turmoil?"  
  
Aeris smiled softly. "My friends. I'm no different from you Yuna, really. We were on a journey, to stop Sephiroth. He wanted to destroy our world and bring the 'Promised Land'. And me being, well me, I was needed in the process. But my friends protected me, until the very end. I was foolish and ran ahead. I wanted to retrieve the White Materia. It could counter the Black Materia that Sephiroth had gained.  
  
"While I was praying for it, Cloud came. He stepped onto the platform where I knelt and..." Aeris stopped. They had reached the statue where many used to pray before leaving the island. Taking in a deep breath, she walked to the railing of the small wooden fence, letting the breeze blow her dark copper hair around.   
  
"The look in his eyes. My concentration was broken, but only for a moment. There was such anger and confusion in his face. I quickly closed my eyes, startled of the giant sword only inches from my face. He seemed to be struggling with himself. And then he fell to his knees and cried outloud." She turned slightly, facing the group.  
  
"I heard another voice, and then..." she closed her eyes and continued, "As quickly as it had started, it was over. Sephiroth knew he had to stop me and the only way was to take my life. He had tried to manipulate Cloud and make him do it, but Cloud was too strong. So he did it himself. And I died, not even being able to give the White Materia to Cloud. I failed him. I failed them all."  
  
Yuna watched Aeris tell her story with teary eyes. "Oh Aeris," her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
The young woman in pink smiled slightly, a tear tracing a path down her cheek. "I know they defeated Sephiroth in the end. But I just want to go back and see them again. And Cloud..." she sighed, still keeping the smile on her face, "I know he and his childhood friend are together, and that's how it should be. Yet, I just wish I could be in his arms, one last time."  
  
"I know how you feel," Yuna said, squeezing Tidus's hand gently.  
  
Aeris wiped the tear from her face and grinned brighter. "Well, don't you think we ought to get going?"  
  
"Right," nodded Rikku. "Everyone will be so excited to meet you Aeris!" the perky Al Bhed exclaimed, running ahead. She grabbed Aeris's hand and dragged her down the path with Gippal sprinting after.  
  
Yuna looked at Paine, who seemed touched by Aeris's story. "You okay?"  
  
Paine nodded. "I hope we'll be able to help Aeris. She sure deserves to go back, doesn't she?"  
  
The young blitzball player took Yuna by the hand, "She deserves it all right!"  
  
The three followed Aeris, Rikku, and Gippal down to the village. They were greeted by Lulu, Wakka, little Vidina, and a group of excited people. Almost everyone had known Tidus five years ago.  
  
"Yo Tidus!" Wakka called out.  
  
"Hey Wakka!" he waved back. He looked at Yuna, a little hesitant.  
  
Yuna grinned and nodded, watching Tidus run off to his old friends.  
  
"He's ecstatic to be back isn't he?" Paine joked, punching Yuna playfully in the arm.  
  
"Yup. Where'd Rikku, Gippal, and Aeris run off too?"  
  
The two searched the crowd and finally spotted the trio. They were talking with Lulu. Yuna and Paine walked to them, joining their conversation.  
  
"So he's finally back," Lulu smiled. "You've definitely cheered up."  
  
Yuna blushed slightly. "Well all thanks to Aeris here."  
  
The flower girl giggled. "I just wanted to get out of the Farplane. And I know how much you two belong with each other."  
  
Rikku was jumping around excitedly. "And we're all going to be so happy now!"  
  
Aeris laughed. "You remind me so much of my friend, Yuffie."  
  
Rikku stopped. "Who's that?"  
  
"Yuffie was an extremely hyper ninja," Aeris paused, "and materia thief."  
  
"I'm not a thief!" Rikku cried.  
  
Gippal poked his beloved in the side. "Sure yah are! You stole my heart," he teased.  
  
Rikku chuckled and poked an accusing finger in his chest. "You let me!"  
  
Yuna shook her head as the couple feuded over something silly. "They were made for each other," she joked.  
  
Aeris picked a small white flower from the ground. She looked at it, almost dreamily.  
  
Paine raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Something special about the flower Aeris?"  
  
"Wha?" Aeris looked up suddenly. "Oh sorry. Just thinking."  
  
The Gullwing girls simply shrugged.  
  
Lulu broke the short silence. "So are you planning on staying? I'm sure we could have a little party--"  
  
"PARTY!" Rikku shrieked.  
  
The other girls, and Gippal, backed away. Far away. They knew Rikku was a big party person.  
  
Vidina waddled over to his mother, crying. He was just under three years old. "Mommy!" he wailed.  
  
She picked him up, and bounced him slightly. "Something wrong?" she said, wiping his tears.  
  
"I fell!"  
  
Lulu shook her head, a smile playing across her face. "Well you should be more careful. Are you hurt?"  
  
Little Vidina held out his finger. "I fell on it and it got smooshed!"  
  
Lulu kissed it. "Is it better now?"  
  
"Thanks Mom!" he said, struggling to get down. Lulu set him on the ground and he ran off to play with some of the other village kids.  
  
Yuna's former guardian chuckled. "He's such a troublemaker."  
  
"And he looks more like Wakka every day," said Paine.  
  
Aeris let out a sigh.  
  
"Are you okay?" Rikku asked.  
  
She nodded. "Being here reminds me of my old friends so much..." she drifted off.  
  
"There's an Al Bhed saying," Rikku said. "'Memories are nice, but that's all they are.' You know?"  
  
_Memories are nice... I know what it's like to want to keep those thoughts from being memories. _Yuna thought to herself.  
  
Gippal had wandered over to the guys, unknown to Rikku.   
  
Rikku looked around for him. "He's always disappearing on me!" she scoffed. She ran off to go find him.  
  
"So are we still going to have a party?" Paine wondered.  
  
"I suppose," Lulu said. "It wouldn't be big. Just a bonfire and drinks."  
  
"It'll be fun!" Yuna agreed.  
  
"Sounds great!" Aeris smiled.  
  
A/N: I won't be updating as fast on the weekdays. I have a lot of stuff to do but I'll do my best to get this done. I have another fic I'm working on as well so -- But I'll try! Just keep reviewing please! 


	6. Party!

A/N: Woo! I'm glad you guys have liked the last chapters! I hope you like this one as well! It focuses on Tidus and Yuna a little more than anyone.  
  
To PrimaDonna49: Yay! I'm glad you think it's kewlie!! I'm updating as fast as I can!!   
  
To Bloodfang: Yeah I s'pse she's kinda happy!  
  
To Emrelle Elendal: Thanx. Well it's not that I get fed up with them, but there's a roleplay that me and two people have (it's been going for about 8-9 months now) and about a month ago I had 7-8 active characters. Now I have 2. It just happens!!  
  
To Uchihia Tenshi: Well I'm not sure. It might become a Cloud/Aeris or just a Cloud/Tifa. Rite now it's a Tidusdrool/Yuna.  
  
To MOP- TOP TIDUS: Glad you like that story.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Party!  
  
The sun was beginning to set when the other party guests arrived. Kimahri greeted Tidus with a big smile, and congratulated Rikku and Gippal. Lian and Ayde tagged along as well. They had grown much taller in the past three years. "Lian and Ayde hear much about your help on Lady Yuna's journey," Lian said in his rough voice.  
  
Tidus grinned, "That was a while ago now wasn't it?"  
  
Baralai, Nooj, LeBlanc, and her goons Ormi and Logos came as well. All four stopped in front of Tidus, jaws slightly dropped. LeBlanc let out a gasp. "It's Shuyin!" she cried.  
  
"Shuyin?" Tidus raised an confused eyebrow.  
  
Yuna bit on her lip. She hadn't told Tidus about Shuyin and Lenne yet. "No, this is Tidus."  
  
"Tidus? The man Maechen spoke of three years ago?" Logos asked, his voice nasal as ever.  
  
Paine nodded, "That's him."  
  
They let out a relieved sigh. "The resemblance is uncanny isn't it?" Nooj stated.  
  
"Fooled me," Baralai said, putting his hands up.  
  
"Hmph, I wasn't fooled for a second," LeBlanc scoffed.  
  
Aeris giggled quietly at LeBlanc.  
  
"Who are you?" LeBlanc demanded.  
  
"This is Aeris," Yuna said, "She helped bring back Tidus."  
  
LeBlanc eyed Aeris then smirked. "Well I simply adore the way you dress!"  
  
"Oh, thank you," Aeris smiled.  
  
Nooj and Baralai both punched Gippal in the arm.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?" the Al Bhed exclaimed, rubbing the area he'd been hit.  
  
"Congratulations. Didn't think you'd be the first of us to settle down," Baralai said.  
  
"Didn't imagine you'd settle down at all," Nooj chuckled.  
  
They looked around as a fast tempo song began to play. "Come on girls!" Rikku jumped up, "Let's dance!" She grabbed Aeris, Yuna, Paine, and LeBlanc, pulling them closer to the band.  
  
"I'm not really very good at dancing though!" cried Aeris as Rikku dragged her to the music.  
  
"Don't be silly!" Rikku was a party maniac and loved to dance. Her body swayed to the beat as she sang the words to the song.  
  
Aeris felt her cheeks turn red as she tried to imitate Rikku's movements, ending up in a less graceful position on the ground. "Ohh! It's no good!"  
  
Rikku helped Aeris up. "It's okay," she shouted over the music. "You just have to let your body dance for you!" She bounced her head up and down to a punk beat song that came on. Rikku had put her hair up in hundreds of tiny beaded braids that danced around with her.  
  
Yuna grinned as Paine and LeBlanc escaped Rikku's watch. Paine wasn't particular to dancing and LeBlanc was probably off to find a drink. "Lucky you," she mouthed to Paine and LeBlanc as she got pulled back into the dance.  
  
"That's much better!" Rikku complimented as Aeris took her advice.  
  
Aeris smiled brightly. "Thanks to you Rikku," she laughed, spinning around.  
  
"You did it all yourself!" Rikku said as the song ended. A slow song began to play.  
  
Aeris walked over to a bar that had been set up inside a hut. She took off her red jacket and sat down, ordering a light drink.  
  
Yuna pulled the hair off her face, already a bit tired. She watched as Gippal walked up to Rikku, both dancing close. They were perfect for each other. She jumped as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders.  
  
"You didn't think I'd let you dance alone did you?" Tidus asked, turning her around.  
  
A blush crept up Yuna's cheeks. "Not for a second," she whispered in his ear. She felt his arms slip around her waist as she clasped her hands together around his neck. She closed her eyes, taking in everything she could. "I'm so glad you're back."  
  
"Me too," Tidus said.  
  
Yuna could feel his heart beat steadily against her chest. She wanted to stay like this forever. But the song had ended. She pulled back, her hands still on his shoulders.  
  
"That dance ended too soon," he said as a faster song started up again.  
  
_Too soon. _She nodded, "Save the next one for me?"  
  
"Every time," Tidus said, kissing her softly. Luckily for Yuna, he walked away. She could tell her face was a bright shade of vermillion, so she ran into the bar. A group of people had gathered around, which one was Aeris.  
  
Unfortunetly, Aeris spotted her before Yuna could get away. "Hey Yuna!" she waved.  
  
Yuna walked over to the girl sporting pink. "Hi Aeris," she said, trying to conceal her blush.  
  
"What has you so worked up?" she teased.  
  
Yuna looked away, grinning. Aeris seemed a lot more open now. Of course, that might have been caused by the three or four drinks. "Come on, let's go dance some more," Yuna said, taking Aeris by the hand and steering her to the dance area, where Rikku was already dancing her little heart out. The three young women danced at least twenty more songs before another slow rock began to play.  
  
Aeris watched as Yuna and Tidus began to slow dance again. She walked towards the bonfire, her heart sinking with a small bit of jealousy. She envied them, but knew they had waited a long time to be together again. Not as long as she had been waiting though. She looked into the flames, her thoughts racing back to the days she had spent in Midgar.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
The flower girl looked up startled. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Lulu rested a hand on Aeris' shoulder. "We'll find a way," she said.  
  
Aeris nodded. But somehow, she doubted it. It was something that hadn't ever been done before. She gave Lulu a smile as she walked away. She spent almost the rest of the party in front of the fire.  
  
Tidus and Yuna stood together, the song ending and another beginning. "I can't believe we spend five years without each other," he said.  
  
"It was worth it," she smiled, embracing him gently. She felt his fingers running through her hair. They spent the rest of the night dancing together, but didn't see Aeris again.  
  
Guests began to leave, and they started to clean up. The fire had died and the islanders headed to their huts.   
  
Paine waved goodnight to her friends, "Has anyone seen Aeris?"  
  
"I thought she might be with you," Yuna said. She looked at Tidus, her sapphire-emerald eyes full of worry.   
  
Tidus shook his head. "I haven't seen her either."  
  
"Something wrong?" Lulu asked.  
  
"We can't find Aeris!" Rikku said.  
  
"She went into your hut Yuna," Lulu said, "She was tired, and a little drunk."  
  
"Oh okay," Yuna nodded. "I set up an extra bed for her."  
  
"What about me?" Tidus asked.  
  
Yuna smirked, which worried Tidus, and took his hand and pulled him to her hut. "Good night everyone!"  
  
"Night!" the blonde blitzball player said, slightly afraid.  
  
Aeris was sitting on the extra bed, looking at her hands. "Oh. Hi guys," she said tiredly.  
  
"Are you okay Aeris?" Yuna questioned.  
  
The girl in pink shrugged. "I feel a little sick."  
  
"Come on," Yuna said. "I'm sure I have some more comfortable clothes you can change into," she lead Aeris into another room where a bunch of clothes were folded and set on a table. She pulled out a pair on pink cotton pants and a white tank. She turned around to see Aeris, clutching her stomach and swaying to and fro. "Are you sure you're all right?" she asked.  
  
Aeris took the clothes, "I just need some rest."  
  
Yuna nodded and left the room, leaving Aeris some privacy to change. She grinned at Tidus, sitting on her bed. "Oh and I suppose because your back you think you get to sleep on my bed?" she put her hands on her hips.  
  
Tidus gave Yuna a puppy dog face. "There's enough room for you too."  
  
Yuna returned with a sly smirk. "As soon as I make sure Aeris is okay. I think she's a little drunk."  
  
Dressed in Yuna's outfit, Aeris walked out, "I'm not drunk," she argued, "just..." She slowly layed down on her bed, falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
"Yeah, not drunk," Yuna shook her head. She walked into the room to change herself. Once she had dressed in a white tank top and purple cotton shorts. Yuna noticed he had taken off his shirt, dressed only in his shorts. The former summoner grinned, and couldn't help staring at his muscular body.   
  
Tidus obviously noticed because he grinned back.  
  
She sat on the bed next to Tidus. "Can't say I didn't drink though," she yawned, leaning against Tidus' shoulder.  
  
"Two drunk women in the same hut as I am? How will I control myself?" Tidus joked. This earned him a good punch in the chest. "OW!"  
  
"Shh," Yuna shushed. "It didn't hurt that much."  
  
He chuckled to himself then leaned back on the bed, patting the spot next to him.  
  
Yuna fell onto the bed by him, her eyes becoming heavy. "I missed you," she said quietly.  
  
"I missed you too." He draped his arm around Yuna's body, causing her to roll over and look at him.  
  
"You know," she yawned again, "this might not look so good to everyone else in the morning."  
  
"Everyone will sleep in anyways," Tidus said, kissing her once more. "Good night Yuna."  
  
Even though his kiss was making her blush, she kissed him back, "Good night, my star blitzball player." Yuna rolled back over, her eyes closing. She could feel his breath against her neck, and pulled the blanket over the two of them. "I'm glad your back," she whispered, falling asleep to the soft noises of the night.  
  
A/N: Just to let you all know, I am a major Tidaholic and I am so jealous of Yuna because she gets to see Tidus with his shirt off AND gets to sleep next to him... drools Uhhhh YES! Anyways! I hope you guys like this chapter. Just building up you know. Sorry if Aeris seems a bit OOC though. I haven't played FF7 in a looooooong time. Thanks for reading everyone who has so far! I promise it will get much more suspenseful! Oh! And if any of you have ideas for villans (we need one or two!) put it in a review or try and contact me on MSN messenger (ishietheshorthotmail.com) I'm usually on about 7 am central time, 4 pm, and 8-9 pm. I'd like to hear your ideas!! 


	7. Unwanted Reunion

A/N: Hehe. I'm updating a lot faster than I thought. I'm keeping myself in suspense. AH!  
  
To Prozacfairy: Yes, Poor Ickle Aeris... sniffle This isn't so bad. You should read my songfic, Hotel Paper. That's a poor ickle Aeris story.  
  
To Emrelle Elendal: That's a good idea! And when you say for Seph to always hit Seymour... it makes me think of the Amanda show where the one guy hits the other guy, and the other guy asks "What was that for?" and the first guy says "for being an idiot!"  
  
I can see someone saying that to Seymour blehehe. But it's a little ooc so many I won't have him hit Seymour (darn) but having them in there is a good idea. I read your fanfic (the contest thingy one). Your a very humorous writer! squeezes Tidus plushie YAY!  
  
Chapter 7 is a little bit shorter than 6 but a LOT happens. Hope you enjoy it!!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Unwanted Reunion  
  
"Yuna."  
  
"Five... more... minutes..." Yuna groaned.  
  
"Yuna!"  
  
Yawning, Yuna opened her eyes to see Buddy standing in front of her. "What is it?" she asked.   
  
"Shinra's done it," Buddy said. "The Time-Porter works."  
  
"Can't it wait a little longer? Nobody else is awake..."  
  
Buddy shook his head. "Well if Brother--"  
  
"YUNA!"  
  
This caused everyone to jump awake. "What's going on?" Aeris wondered.  
  
Brother, who was standing in the doorway, now angrily stomped in. "Yuna! Ruf luimt oui cmaab fedr res?!"  
  
Yuna, who now had a good understanding of the Al Bhed language, remembered falling asleep next to Tidus. "It's not what it looks like!" she argued.  
  
"Ur E's cina!" he spat, pounding his feet on the ground as he left.  
  
Buddy shrugged. "I tried to warn you."  
  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Tidus.  
  
Yuna sighed, "He's angry. I suppose he's jealous of you as well."  
  
"Oh," Tidus said, a bit confused.  
  
Rikku and Paine quickly ran into their hut as well, hearing Brother. Rikku's eyes widened as she saw the sight. Tidus still had his arm around Yuna's shoulders and he was shirtless. Yuna's hair was a mess, sticking out everywhere. "Yunie, Yunie, Yunie..." Rikku shook her head, disappointed. "I realize it's been five years but you should have waited--"  
  
"Rikku! Nothing like that happened!" Tidus said quickly in their defense.  
  
"So fast to defend yourself?" Paine teased.  
  
"Don't worry, nothing happened," Aeris said, standing up and stretching.  
  
"Well now that everyone is awake," Buddy said, "The Time-Porter is functioning. You need to come to the Celcius as fast as possible."  
  
"The Time-Porter? That crazy invention Shinra's been working on?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Yup. We're down at the beach. Hurry up," Buddy said, walking out.  
  
"Okay!" Rikku exclaimed, punching a fist in the air. She ran excitedly out of the hut to change.  
  
Paine smiled and followed her out.  
  
Yuna rubbed her eyes. Her head hurt. Probably just a slight hangover. She stood up and stretched, "Well guess we better get dressed," she said, pushing Aeris into the next room. "We'll get you some clothes later today. For now, just pick something out to wear."  
  
"Okay," Aeris said, picking out a pair of denim shorts and a green tank.  
  
Yuna walked into another small room and changed into yellow spagetti strap top and khaki shorts. She came out to see Aeris brushing out her long hair, reminding her slightly of Lenne. _I hope we can help you Aeris..._ she thought to herself. As she passed a mirror, she couldn't help but laugh at her hair.  
  
She heard more laughter behind her, from Tidus. "Like Auron said, 'We'll leave as soon as Lady Yuna fixes her hair'."  
  
Yuna stuck her tounge out and looked at him. He was dressed in a pair of black shorts, much like the ones he always wore, and a dark blue tee. "I'm so glad you like it." She brushed the knots out of her hair.  
  
Aeris smiled at the two as she braided her hair in its normal style. "Ready?" she said, nervously.  
  
Yuna flashed a grin. "Don't worry. Shinra is the greatest. We'll be back in your time before you know it."  
  
"Who's Shinra?" Tidus asked.  
  
The former summoner threw her hands up in surrender. "You aren't very good with names," she laughed, "Shinra is the short Al Bhed kid who is part of the Gullwings."  
  
"Ohh," Tidus said with a smirk. "I remember."  
  
The trio walked out of the hut and followed the path past the falls to the beach. It seemed everyone on the island was out for a morning walk. Yuna waved and said her hellos to most people. There were some tourists she didn't know but smiled anyways.  
  
Aeris looked at every person's face and did her best to remember names from the party the night before. But one face made her stop dead in her tracks.  
  
"Hello Lady Yuna," said a pale faced man with long silver hair.  
  
Yuna bobbed her head, "Good morning," she smiled.  
  
"I'm new to Besaid, but I heard it's wonderful here," he said.  
  
"It's like a small paradise, really."  
  
Aeris walked backward until she bumped into the fence that kept her from falling.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked Aeris.  
  
She nodded her head slowly. "I'm fine," Aeris said, almost in a trance.  
  
"Well my lady, I must be going. I'll be glad to talk with you and your friends again," he said, walking back down the path.  
  
Aeris let out a breath, holding her hand against her chest. "I don't believe it..." she whispered.  
  
"Aeris, what's wrong?" Tidus asked. "Did you know that guy?"  
  
The flower girl bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't think so."  
  
"Well okay," Yuna said, her emerald-sapphire eyes full of worry. "We're almost to the beach, c'mon!"  
  
They walked the rest of the way in silence, then ran to the Celsius.  
  
Aeris stopped again, standing in shin-deep water. She looked around her. That couldn't have been... him, could it? She watched Tidus and Yuna walk onto the airship. Closing her eyes, she did her best to catch her breath and calm her heart. Slowly walking onto the airship, she listened to the conversation going on.  
  
"Does it really work Shinra?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Of course works," a boy's voice laughed.  
  
A different voice, that Aeris somehow reconized, spoke. "Lady Yuna..."  
  
"Who the hell are... Rikku! Paine!" Yuna cried.  
  
"Yu...nie..." whimpered Rikku's weak voice.  
  
"AHHH!" Brother screeched. Aeris saw a light under the door and heard a clunk on the ground.  
  
"What's going on?" she said, running into the room. Her body froze as she looked at the scene. Brother lay on the ground, a red liquid pouring from a hole in his side. Rikku and Paine were thrown against the wall, their faces full of blood. Aeris looked up slowly, seeing Yuna and Tidus at the mercy of a sharp katana blade. Her vision inched up the blade to the person who held it.  
  
"Hello Aeris," said the silver haired man. Sephiroth.  
  
"NO!" she screamed.  
  
"I've waited five thousand years for you to come back. And this time you will help me bring back the Promised Land," Sephiroth smirked, his voice dark.  
  
Aeris crossed her arms on her chest. "I'll never let you win!" she cried. "Great Gospel! Save my friends and take this monster back to the Lifestream!"  
  
"Never!" he shouted, slashing his katana at her.  
  
"Aeris!" Tidus and Yuna called in unison.  
  
_That's him. Sephiroth. The man who killed Aeris, _the thought screamed in Yuna's mind.  
  
She felt the cold metal cut through her shirt as a soft liquid trickled down her shirt. Looking down, she saw it had only cut across her stomach. Aeris spread her arms out wide as a bright heavenly light covered the room. But Sephiroth was quicker.  
  
Sephiroth spun quickly on his heel, thrusting his katana at Tidus, stabbing him in the chest.  
  
"Tidus!" Yuna shrieked. _No... _she thought, unable to speak, _You can't take him from me..._  
  
"Great Gospel! Please!" Aeris yelled, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
He knew she hated seeing death. That was her downfall. "Lady Yuna, the savior of Spira. You can stay with your friends, in the Farplane!" he shouted, bringing his katana back.  
  
_So this is how it will end... _Yuna thought, watching the katana come at her.  
  
"Yuna!" Everything happened in slow motion. Aeris saw Sephiroth pull back his blade and thrust it toward her newest friend. She leapt in front of Yuna, hoping she could stop the blow from hitting her. And suddenly everything happened at once. She felt the force of Sephiroth's strike throw her into Yuna, smashing both to the ground.   
  
Aeris' eyes fell shut as her breath began to shorten. Her mouth tasted of blood, which was starting to gag her. Even through her closed eyes, she could see the light fade away. She tried her hardest to keep conscious, but the darkness won. Everything went black.  
  
Al Bhed Translations:   
  
Ruf luimt oui cmaab fedr res?! -- How could you sleep with him?!  
  
Ur E's cina! -- Oh I'm sure!  
  
A/N: sniffles I hope you guys liked that chapter. I suppose it happened a little fast. But I am plotting against you guys. Now you have to wait until tommorow for another chappie. The suspense is killing me too...   
  
I won't be able to write a chapter on Friday (the 14th) because I'm going on a field trip from 7 am to about midnight. sigh Have to watch a crappy Brewers game. And what does the baseball team name "Brewers" tell you about Wisconsin? Eh? Anyways, keep reviewing! I love hearing what you guys have to say! 


	8. He's Coming

A/N: I'm sick so this chapter might end up being really bad because I'm having trouble concentrating.  
  
To PrimaDonna49: You think it's sad now? O.O I am warning you, it might get worse.  
  
To Bloodfang: Well you'll just have to keep reading!!  
  
To Tiger 5913: You don't like Tifa? I think she kicks ass. But I'm still deciding if there will be a Cloud/Aeris or a Cloud/Tifa. Yesh, Damned Sephiroth. I hate him so much. He will pay for killing Aeris (especially when I wasn't ready) in FF7.  
  
Here yah go. Hope you like it ;)  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Strange  
  
Yuna opened one sapphire orb, then the emerald, as everything rushed back to her. "Aeris," she whispered, remembering. Sitting up against the wall, she ran her eyes over the entire ship. She saw everyone was unconscious. But no one was hurt. Crawling over to Tidus, she tried to shake him awake. "Tidus," she whispered, feeling crystal pools well in her eyes. iPlease be okay.../i  
  
Tidus reached up and touched Yuna's face. "Yuna?" he smiled softly, his eyes opening slowly.  
  
"You're okay," she cried quietly, leaning down to embrace him.  
  
"Yunie," Rikku called from the other side of the room.  
  
She turned her head to see her cousin alive and well, helping Brother to his feet. "After all of that, we're okay... but Aeris?" Yuna glanced over at the brunette, her stomach becoming a knot.  
  
Soaked in her own blood, Aeris lay on the ground, eyes shut.  
  
"Oh no," Yuna gasped, hurrying to the flower girl.  
  
"She gave her life for us," Rikku said quietly.  
  
"Mad ran nacd eh bayla. Cra cyjat ic ymm," Brother said, bowing his head.  
  
Shinra waddled over to her. "She's still alive. But not for long. Yuna, you should try and heal her as much as you can."  
  
Paine looked around the bridge. "Where's the guy who attacked us?"  
  
"Sephiroth," Yuna said.  
  
"How do you know?" Buddy asked.  
  
"Something about Aeris just... told me." Yuna knelt next to Aeris' body, running her fingers over some of the cuts. "We need to get her into the cabin. I won't let her die!"  
  
Tidus and Brother layed Aeris down on a bed. "She be okay?" Brother asked.  
  
"I hope so," Yuna said. "This might take a while."  
  
Giving her a quick hug, Tidus smiled at Yuna. "I know you can save her. We'll leave you alone. Just call us if you need help."  
  
"We'll be waiting," Paine said, patting Yuna on the shoulder.  
  
Everyone exited the cabin, leaving Yuna to her work. "I hope I can help you," she mumbled, setting her hands on Aeris' stomach. That was the deadliest wound. Her fingers sparkled white, sending a soft light into Aeris' body. Yuna felt a knot in her stomach as she watched the large, deep cut slowly pull together. The next wound to heal started at her left shoulder and stopped at her waist. Yuna guessed that's where Aeris had taken the blow instead of her. She rubbed her hands together, causing the white glow to radiate even brighter. The gash seemed to bleed more as it magically closed until all that was left was a thin cut that would have to heal on its own.  
  
The healing had exausted Yuna's magic. She didn't have enough power to heal the slash across Aeris' forehead. Tiredly, Yuna looked through a medicine drawer and found a magicked bandage. When she put the bandage over the wound, it magically formed itself to the cut and kept it clean.  
  
Finally finished, she plopped onto another bed, her eyelids feeling heavy. iWhy did that healing wear me out so much?/i she wondered, closing her eyes. iI hope she's okay.../i  
  
"Hey! You okay?"  
  
Yuna opened her eyes. She wasn't in the cabin where she had fallen asleep. She was in a dim lit place, and couldn't make out the figure in front of her. "Who's there?"  
  
"It's me," said the male. "Cloud. Are you all right?"  
  
"Cloud?" Yuna said, confused.  
  
"I saw you fall," he said, "Are you okay?" he repeated.  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't remember falling anywhere. Where's the Celcius? Where am I?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Whoa, calm down. You're in the church, where we met, remember? You came back after five years and wanted to come here. What's the Celcius?" Cloud wondered.  
  
"Rikku and Brother's airship. I came back? But I never left Spira. I was just healing Aeris after she saved my life and..." Yuna stopped. She could see the person in front of her now. He had blonde hair that was spiked up and amazingly blue eyes. "Cloud," she said, as if in a trance. iThis is the man Aeris wants to see. But how did I get here?/i  
  
"Aeris, everyone's waiting on the Highwind. We'll take you to a doctor," he said, taking her hand.  
  
Yuna looked at her hand in his. iWhy am I always being mistakened for other people?/i "I'm not Aeris."  
  
"Well sure you look a bit different. But you said your eye turned blue from a spell. And your hair isn't that much shorter. But you're still Aeris," Cloud said.  
  
Yuna shook her head. "I'm not Aeris," she echoed. "My name is Yuna. I don't know how I got here but I don't belong here. I have to get back to Spira."  
  
"How can you not be Aeris?"  
  
"I've never been here before," Yuna said, her voice trembling. "Something must have happened with the Time-porter while I slept."  
  
"Aeris, come on. Cid has the Highwind ready."  
  
"Cid...? But he's dead," Yuna whispered.  
  
Cloud knelt beside Yuna, looking into her eyes. "You're not really Aeris, are you?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. Aeris is probably still asleep. She jumped in front of Sephiroth's attack to save me."  
  
"Sephiroth?!" Cloud exclaimed. "He's alive too?"  
  
"I. Don't. Know. Okay? I just want to go home," told Yuna. She closed her eyes, tears burning behind them. "I just want to go home." She opened her eyes again, this time in a different place. She was kneeling on a platform. Looking up, she saw Cloud standing above her, sword drawn. "What's going on?"  
  
"Cloud! Don't!" another female cried. Yuna saw a dark brunette dressed in a black skirt and white top.  
  
"What de hell are ya doin'?" shouted a tall black man.  
  
"Aeris! Look out!" yelled a loud ninja female.  
  
Yuna watched as Cloud dropped his sword and clutched his head in pain. iSephiroth did it himself,/i Aeris' voice rang in Yuna's mind.   
  
"And he's coming back," she heard a whisper in her ear. She knew it was Sephiroth. "And he'll get both Aeris and you, Yuna."   
  
"Aeris!" Cloud   
  
Her mouth fell into a strangled scream as she felt the blade thrust through her body. She squeezed her eyes shut and cried in pain.  
  
Al Bhed Translations:  
  
Mad ran nacd eh bayla. Cra cyjat ic ymm -- Let her rest in peace. She saved us all.  
  
A/N: So I hope you guys like the chapter, yes another cliffhanger. I'm so nice XD. I've already started Ch 9 though so it might come up late late tonight or tomorrow. 


	9. Connected

A/N: I bet you were just dying for this chapter, weren't you?  
  
To LadyComplicated: I luff T/Y fics as well!!  
  
To diffalo-jones: Almost everyone likes the tie to ff7.  
  
To Emrelle Elendal: YAY! I was wondering why you hadn't reviewed! Stupid review box! Ehehehe. That's okay. This chapter sort of ends in a cliff hanger (I have to keep my readers!!)  
  
To boom boom 25702: Paine isn't as held back because this is 3 years after FFX-2. She's loosened up a bit.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Connected  
  
"Yuna!"  
  
She shot out of the bed and smashed her head into something hard, still screaming.  
  
"Yuna, calm down!" Tidus said, quickly wrapping his arms around her to try and soothe her.  
  
Sweat fell in droplets down her face as she tried to catch her breath. "It was..."  
  
"Just a dream," Tidus whispered.  
  
Rikku was holding her forehead. "I think it was a nightmare..."  
  
Yuna guessed that's what she had hit. _No. It was too real to be true. _Looking at the bed next to her, she saw Aeris wasn't there. "Where's Aeris?"  
  
"I'm right here," she said, walking up the cabin's stairs. "Are you okay?"  
  
"No. Aeris... he's coming again."  
  
"Who iz a comin?" Brother asked.  
  
"Sephiroth."  
  
"How?" Aeris demanded. "The spell I cast should have sent him back to the Farplane."  
  
"I don't know," Yuna cried softly. "He just is."  
  
"Yuna," Paine said, "Is it possible this was just a dream?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How can you tell?" Paine asked.  
  
"I just know! Okay?!" Yuna shouted.  
  
Throwing her arms up in surrender, Paine left the room.  
  
"I just... need to think," Yuna said quietly.  
  
Tidus ran his fingers through Yuna's hair, calming her slightly. He felt her body loosen under his touch. "It's almost sunset."  
  
"Already?"  
  
"I woke up in the late afternoon. And thanks for healing me," Aeris said.  
  
Yuna nodded. "Yeah."  
  
"Yunie," Rikku said. "What happened?"  
  
"I woke up in a church. There was a flowerbed. And Cloud was there."  
  
"Cloud?" Aeris asked.  
  
"Yes. He said I had come back after five years. But it wasn't me who had come back. It was you, Aeris. And then I was on this platform. He was in front of me and looked like he was going to kill me. Then I heard Sephiroth. He told me he's going to get you Aeris, and then me. And then he killed me."  
  
"You woke up?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But why would he want to kill you?" Aeris wondered.  
  
Yuna shrugged.  
  
"He'll never get you, Yunie. I won't let him. I promise," Rikku said. She gave her cousin a quick embrace and left the cabin.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Shinra," Aeris said, an idea coming to her. She walked out of the cabin as well.  
  
Yuna leaned back into Tidus' arms, her eyes closing. "It's not fair," she whispered.  
  
"What's not fair?" he asked, carressing her cheek.  
  
"I'm always getting caught in the middle of things like this," Yuna said. "My pilgrimage got me in more trouble than just knowing I would die if I summoned the Final Aeon. There was Seymour, the Al Bhed, and then you left me. Two years later, we found a sphere with a man who looked just like you. Rikku, Paine, and I went on a journey. In the end, it wasn't you. And I ended up risking myself to save Spira, again." She opened her eyes, looking into the two pools of sapphire in front of her.  
  
"And now this. You're finally back, but Sephiroth is after me and Aeris." Yuna leaned against Tidus' chest.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said softly, resting his head on Yuna's.  
  
"You didn't do anything to be sorry. If you weren't here," Yuna shook her head, "I wouldn't be able to go on at all."  
  
"But this wouldn't have happened if I would have stayed in the Farplane. I had to see you. I knew the risks of trying..." Tidus looked around the room. "I just didn't think it wouldn't happen."  
  
"You knew Sephiroth had a chance of coming after Aeris and me?"  
  
"Not really. The Fayth warned us. They said anyone could follow us out. It wasn't very likely, but it was possible. I thought if anyone, it'd be just some people who were seperated from someone they loved and wanted to go back. It didn't cross my mind that it could be Sephiroth and Seymour."  
  
"Seymour?" Yuna repeated, sitting up. She looked at Tidus, her eyes wide. "What do you mean 'and Seymour'?"  
  
Tidus bit on his lower lip. "While you were asleep, we saw him here."  
  
"What happened?!" Yuna exclaimed.  
  
"We don't know. We didn't want you to know because we only saw him for a moment and then he was gone. Then Aeris woke up, and soon you. We might have just been seeing things," Tidus said.  
  
Yuna stood, and began to pace around the room. "This is terrible!"  
  
"Yuna, please," Tidus said, following her. "Shinra thinks it was just something with the Time-Porter. We were looking through it and when we turned around, he was there. Everyone turned to grab a weapon but when we looked up, he was gone."  
  
The High Summoner stopped pacing and looked at Tidus. Tears welled in her eyes. "Promise me, you won't leave me again."  
  
The young blitz star walked up to her, locking his arms around her waist. "I promise."  
  
Yuna wrapped her arms around his neck, all of her worries floating away. When she was with him, she felt so free, like there was nothing to do but just be with him. For at least a few minutes, they sat there, cradling each other in their arms. Then there was a knock on the wall. Looking up, Yuna saw Aeris.  
  
Now changed out of the torn, bloody outfit and cleaned up, Aeris looked a bit more cheery. "Sorry to interrupt," she said with a teasing grin, "but I need to talk to you Yuna." The grin disappeared to a look of worry. "Alone."  
  
Yuna looked at Tidus and nodded. "Okay. We can go back to the island. It's nicer outside anyways." The two brunettes walked off of the Celsius and walked through the falls area. Both were armed, Yuna with a pair of daggers Rikku had taught her to use, and Aeris with a machina-style staff. "So what is it?"  
  
"Not here," Aeris said, shaking her head. "Over there is a ledge above the water."  
  
"Why do we have to go there?" Yuna asked.  
  
"I have to show you something."  
  
Yuna followed Aeris to the area where Wakka had once pushed Tidus into the water below. She could see the stars reflected in the water. "What is it?"  
  
"I know you found out about Seymour," Aeris started, "but you don't know the half of it yet. No one does."  
  
"Aeris, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Yuna, that dream you had. It was my past. That was how I died. I woke up in tears because of the dream I had. I saw your wedding to Seymour, the end of your journey, Tidus' disappearance, Shuyin and Lenne. I felt your pain," Aeris looked into the water.  
  
"Maybe it was just an after effect of the healing," Yuna suggested. _What else could it be?_  
  
"Yuna, just look at yourself in the water. Tell me you see it too."  
  
The tone in Aeris' voice was beginning to frighten Yuna. She looked down, into the water. "I see me," she said.  
  
"Keep looking."  
  
Standing behind Yuna was the tall silver haired man. Quickly, Yuna spun around, throwing her fist in front of her. But there was nothing there. Just the air. "Aeris, what's going on?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Aeris pointed to her own reflection in the water. "That's Seymour, isn't it?"  
  
Yuna gasped at the sight. Behind Aeris' reflection was the man who had manipulated so many, and forced her to marrying him. A growing smirk was on his face as he rested his hand on Aeris' shoulder.  
  
"I can feel him there," Aeris said quietly.  
  
Looking at her own reflection again, Yuna noticed Sephiroth reaching towards her. _Don't touch me! _she screamed in her mind. She felt her entire body shudder as he ran his hands across her neck. "How is this possible?"  
  
"Shh. Shut your eyes and listen to them."  
  
Yuna closed her eyes, concentrating on any voice she might be able to hear.  
  
"Enjoying yourself, Lady Yuna?" Seymour said, smiling wickedly.  
  
Yuna still had her eyes closed, but in front of her stood Seymour and Sephiroth. Next to her was Aeris. "What's going on?" she spoke in her mind.  
  
"Well thanks to the Ancient and your dream-friend, we were able to escape the clutches of the Farplane," Sephiroth said.  
  
"Ancient?" Yuna asked.  
  
"That's me," Aeris said softly. "You followed us then?"  
  
"Of course. We knew you'd lead us right to Yuna. Then we'd be able to destroy you both," Seymour laughed.  
  
"Why?" Yuna demanded. "What's your purpose?"  
  
Seymour's laughter filled Yuna's mind, sending shivers down her spine. "All of this began because of the Ancient. You two are connected."  
  
Aeris and Yuna glanced at each other. "How can we be connected? We're from different worlds," Aeris said plainly.  
  
"You'll learn soon," Sephiroth said, touching Yuna's cheek.  
  
Yuna threw a punch at him, but it was useless. She went through him. "Get the hell away from me," she growled. She opened her eyes, and found herself glaring at the reflection again.  
  
Aeris sat down. "It doesn't make sense."  
  
Yuna looked up into the sky. _Connected._  
  
A/N: Sorry to stop on such a climatic point. I'm falling in a writers block. AHHH! Oh well, maybe it'll be better tomorrow. I'm so glad you guys keep reading and reviewing this!! huggles  
  
I have writers block, yes. But I'm still planning ahead (this story is gonna get long... maybe I'll make a sequel!) and I want to know if you guys would get mad if I had to raise the rating to PG-13 because I might end up making this a tragic angsty (is that a word...?) fic in the end. Well I dunno, just an idea. I'd like to know if there's anything you'd like to see. (And yes I know you all want to see this be a Cloud/Aeris fic!!!) 


	10. Heading Back

A/N: Here's another chappy! A lil fluff too!  
  
To Bloodfang: Oh don't worry, it will probably get worse ¤grins ebilly¤  
  
To PrimaDonna49: Yup! Aeris and Yuna rock!! And if I ever get FF8, I'll prolly do somethin bouts Rinoa. It's really you're favorite? YAY!!! ¤hugglez¤  
  
To Albhed Nightmare: your story sounds interesting. I don't think there will be any aeons, I thought it was dumb when they re-used them in FFX-2.  
  
To Emrelle Elendal: Exactly!! Cliffhangers make you guys come back blehehehe!!!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Heading Back  
  
Aeris and Yuna found themselves back at the airship in no time. "Should we tell them?" Aeris looked at Yuna, her face showing fatigue and confusion.  
  
Yuna shook her head. "Not yet. The day's already been hell enough."  
  
"Right," Aeris said, walking onto the bridge.  
  
"Hey Yunie," Rikku waved slightly. Her energy seemed drained. Everyone's did. "You okay?"  
  
Smiling softly, the High Summoner walked over to her cousin. "I'm... a little confused. But I'm all right. What about you?"  
  
The Al Bhed shrugged. "Things are bad, and they can only get worse. Gippal left for Home earlier. Something turned up about Pop." She blinked a tear out of her green orbs. Sighing, Rikku patted Yuna on the shoulder. "I'm sure it will be nothing big."  
  
"Anyway," Yuna said, "I suppose we should turn in for the night. Maybe we can try the Time-Porter tomorrow."  
  
"As long as no crazy guy attacks us again," Shinra shrugged.  
  
"Besaid?" Paine suggested.  
  
"Yeah," Aeris yawned, "I'm still really tired."  
  
Tidus took Yuna's hand, giving her an assuring 'everything-will-be-okay' grin that made her weak in the knees, and started to walk back to the village. Aeris, Rikku, and Paine soon followed. The others would stay on their airship. The silence between them, other than Rikku's humming, was awkward and deafening. Saying a quiet good-night, each walked into their own hut for the night.  
  
Yuna and Aeris changed into pajamas, coming out to see Tidus dressed as he had the night before. "You two sure you're okay?" Tidus asked, worriedly. It was too quiet.  
  
"We're fine, really," Aeris smiled. "It was a long day."  
  
Yuna nodded quicky to agree. "We're okay. Good night Aeris," she said, a smile on her face, but her eyes showed different.   
  
"Night Yuna, Tidus," the flower girl said, rolling over to face the wall of the hut. She felt her eyes close and fell asleep to the tranquil chirping of nighttime animals and the whispers between Yuna and Tidus.  
  
Yuna climbed into the bed with her blitzball player. She leaned against Tidus' chest, letting the rhythm of his heart calm her nerves. She felt his fingers playing in her hair. "As soon as this is over, I promise we'll find some time to be happy."  
  
Resting his chin on Yuna's shoulder, he chuckled quietly. "But I am happy," he whispered, "Happy to be back in Spira. Out of the Farplane. Here with you."  
  
Turning to face him, Yuna felt tears in her eyes. "I know. But everything..."  
  
"Shh," he said, putting a finger to her lips. He brushed away a tear with his thumb, holding Yuna's face in his hands. "It's okay. Yuna, because of you, countless amounts of people get to smile each day. They are allowed to live. You've saved the world, more than one time. And I'm making it my purpose to see you smile just like the people of Spira," Tidus said softly, leaning his forehead against hers.  
  
A teary smile played across her face. "I wish I could spend every moment with you, just like this."  
  
"Someday, we will," Tidus said. "Until that day, we have to make the best of everything, okay?"  
  
"Okay," Yuna whispered. She pulled him closer, until she could feel his breath against her own lips. They stayed together for a few moments, then pulled apart. "Good night," she said, a playful grin on her face.  
  
"Good night. I love you," he said softly.  
  
Yuna felt her face become a bright shade of crimson, and rolled over. "I love you too," she said blissfully. She closed her eyes as Tidus wrapped his arm around her waist. Yuna found his hand with her own, and laced her fingers through his as she fell into a light sleep.  
  
Yuna stirred, her eyes opening to a dim light. Day had barely begun. _No nightmares, _she thought happily. Careful not to awaken Tidus, she slipped out of the bed and walked into her shower room. She needed to bathe badly. Turning on the hot water, she undressed and stepped into the shower, letting the water wash away the dirt. Scrubbing her scalp with a special shampoo, her thoughts wandered. She quickly rinsed the soap from her hair and body, and turned off the water.  
  
A yawn escaped her lips as she wringed the excess water from her hair. She noticed it had grown a bit longer. It now fell past her shoulders. She dressed in a white tube top with a denim short-sleeved jacket, and a pair of white capri pants. She walked out of the shower room, brushing her hair out. Yuna nearly gasped out loud as she passed the mirror. She saw him again. Sephiroth. Even though she figured he couldn't see it, she gave him a rude gesture with her hand. _Don't get comfortable,_ she thought darkly. She then walked into the main room again, where Tidus was still asleep.  
  
Aeris waved to Yuna, and went to go take a shower herself. Since the morning was still early, Yuna decided to take a walk through the village. Her sandals clopped against the ground as she took in a deep breath of the morning air.  
  
"Auntie Yuna!"  
  
Yuna turned to see Vidina running to her, Lulu following. "Morning Vidina," she said with a bright smile. The toddler jumped into her arms. Yuna wasn't his real aunt, but it seemed to fit well enough. "Are you being good for your mommy?"  
  
He shook his head, his red hair blowing wildly in the wind.  
  
"Thanks for catching him," Lulu chuckled. "He's been running away all morning."  
  
"Mommy wants to cut my hair!" he cried.  
  
"But don't you want your hair shorter? It won't be in your eyes then," Yuna said, trying to reassure the three year old.  
  
"No! It'll hurt!"  
  
Yuna grinned. "Don't worry Viddy," she called him by his nickname, "It won't hurt. And it will make your hair like your daddy's."  
  
"I don't believe you!"  
  
Lulu shook her head, "It's no use. He won't listen to anybody."  
  
"It'll make you better at blitzball," Aeris said, walking towards the group.  
  
Vidina looked up. "Really?"  
  
Aeris smiled brightly. "Yeah. Then your hair won't be in your face and you can swim faster."  
  
"Well okay!" he said joyfully. Climbing down from Yuna's arm, he squeezed Aeris' legs, then ran past his mother. "Come on Mommy! You have to cut my hair!"  
  
Lulu raised an eyebrow at Aeris. 'Thanks' she mouthed, running to catch up with her son.  
  
"You sure have a way with kids," Yuna grinned. She looked at Aeris, "Where did you get those clothes?"  
  
"From Rikku... they aren't too much are they?" she asked modestly. Aeris was dressed in a form-fitting sleeveless sky blue top with a low collar, and a faded jean skirt that stopped just above her knees. All of her hair, except for a few expertly placed bangs, was pulled back with a blue ribbon.   
  
Yuna shook her head, "It looks great on you. I could have guessed it was from Rikku."  
  
"Well I want to look different, you know?"  
  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
"Only about," she looked around, then whispered, "you know... those two."  
  
Nodding, Yuna pushed a strand of hair from her face. "I don't think they are ready to do anything yet."  
  
"Who's not ready?" Tidus asked, coming from behind her.  
  
"They aren't," Yuna said, biting down on her lip.  
  
"Who's they?"  
  
Yuna shrugged, giving him a sideways, coy look. "You'll have to find out for yourself," she smirked. She looked at Aeris from the corner of her eye. Laughing, the two brunettes ran past the confused blitzball player, the dew of the grass soaking their feet. They sprinted past the falls again, still way ahead of him. Finally, arriving at the beach, the two young women stopped, giggling to a point of tears.  
  
When Tidus caught up, he started another round of the girls' giggling. "What's so funny?!" he demanded.  
  
"The.. look... on... your face!" Aeris managed to say between breaths.  
  
Tidus stuck out his tounge. "Well you cheated!"  
  
Yuna grinned. "No one said it was a race."  
  
The trio sat on the beach until they caught their breaths.  
  
"Hey you three!" Rikku yelled. "Whatcha doin' here so early?"  
  
"Waiting for you!" Tidus yelled back.  
  
When Paine arrived, the five boarded the airship. "Going back five thousand years," Paine said in amazement.  
  
"It'll work," Shinra said with confidence. He began to type furiously at his keyboard. The Time-Porter didn't look very special. It was a door, that opened to nothing when turned off. Only Shinra knew how to work it, and he believed no one else had the intellect to understand it. This had caused some pointless arguements with Brother at one point. Finally he pressed the last button and a bright light flashed from the door. "Open it," he commanded.  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Aeris set her hand on the doorhandle. "I'm not going to blow up or anything, am I?"  
  
"Of course not!" Shinra said, as if it was a silly question.  
  
"Okay..." she turned the door handle, opening it. In front of them stood a whole different world. A group of people were collected around a small flower bed in a church. Yuna reconized it as where her dream had taken place. "Cloud," Aeris whispered.  
  
"Now what?" Rikku asked, excitedly.  
  
"Walk through."  
  
"How do we get back?" Paine questioned.  
  
"Just say so. I'll open a portal by you so you can get back to this time. I'll be watching you the entire time so nothing goes wrong."  
  
Aeris looked at Yuna. "You go first," she said, nervously.  
  
The High Summoner sighed. "Come on, we'll go together." She set her hand on Aeris' shoulder. "It'll be okay."  
  
The flower girl grinned. "Okay."  
  
"They probably won't even reconize you," Tidus said.  
  
Yuna and Aeris took in a deep breath and stepped through. It didn't seem like anything had happened. They stood at the entrance of the church as Rikku, Paine, and Tidus slowly followed. They were silent, listening to the group of people speak. Aeris had clutched onto Yuna's arm, trembling slightly.  
  
"Damn. Must be creepy comin' back 'ere afta all these years," said a tall black man.  
  
The man Aeris knew as Cloud nodded. "This is where I met her."  
  
A brunette dressed in a white top and black skirt put her hand on Cloud's shoulder. "It's okay. We all miss her. Even after five years, I can..." she trailed. "I can see her face."  
  
The silence between them was broken by a small sob from Aeris.  
  
The group turned and faced Yuna and her friends. "How the hell did you get in here? I locked the door!" said a man with a cigar in his mouth.  
  
"Umm... no it wasn't?" Rikku said.  
  
"Who are you? You're disturbing a ceremony!" exclaimed a loud ninja female.  
  
"We know Aeris," Yuna said softly, in spite of the girl's forceful tugging at her arm. "I don't think she wants you to be sad for her."  
  
"Yeah, but who are you?" asked a red creature.  
  
"My name is Yuna. These are my friends, Rikku, Paine, Tidus, and..." she looked at Aeris, nodding.  
  
Aeris smiled, still trembling slightly, "I don't suppose you reconize me. After all, I'm not dressed in pink..." She stood in their silence, waiting for a reply.  
  
A/N: Haha another cliffhanger. I'm so glad you are enjoying this. But I don't know what's going to happen... Hmm.... Well Thanx for all your reviews so far!! 


	11. All sorts of stuff

A/N: Sorry I didn't comment this morning. This chappy isn't the best I know, it'll get better.   
  
To Albhed Nightmare: Thanx. I'd like to read your story if you ever get it up!!!  
  
To Bloodfang: I can ALWAYS stop it there. And yes! I ish berry berry ebil! ¤ebil laff¤  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
All Sorts of Stuff  
  
The ninja's jaw fell. "No... way!"  
  
"Yuffie, it's me," Aeris said softly. "I'm back."  
  
"It's impossible," said the girl in the skirt.  
  
"Why not?" Yuna asked.  
  
"I sure as heck ain't ever seen it 'afore!"  
  
"Tifa, Barret..." Aeris stepped forward, walking towards them. "It really is me. I came back to see you guys." She looked at Cloud, smiling slightly. "I waited five thousand years to see... you."  
  
Cloud shook his head. "It can't be," he said in shock.  
  
"Yes, it can! It's me, Aeris. You have to believe me."  
  
"I believe you!" Yuffie said. She ran up to the flower girl, embracing her tightly. "We all missed you so much."  
  
"It's not her Yuffie!" Cloud shouted, startling everyone.  
  
Aeris felt tears forming in her eyes, but wouldn't let them fall.   
  
"Aeris..." Rikku whispered.  
  
"Then who would it be, eh Cloud?" Yuffie demanded, stomping her foot in front of him.  
  
"Tifa's right. It's impossible," said the red creature.  
  
"Red!" Yuffie cried.  
  
Turning on her heel, Aeris ran out of the room before anyone could stop her, crying.  
  
"Aeris!" The four Spirans chased after her, slamming the church's door behind them. She was a quick runner, speeding through a slum area until she reached an open place. There was a small house, and a pretty field of flowers.   
  
"Wow," Paine said as they gathered around the girl.  
  
"Home," she murmured.  
  
"This is your house?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Yes," Aeris said. "Come on." Together, they walked inside. "Hello? Anyone home?"  
  
Rikku sneezed. The house was very dusty. "I don't think anyone's been here for a while."  
  
"Your step-mother died a year after you did." Everyone turned around to see the ninja, Yuffie. "She got Mako-poisoning."  
  
Aeris nodded solemnly. Her eyes were red and her face was blotchy. "Yuffie..."  
  
Sighing, Yuffie sat down on a dusty chair. "Cloud's in denial. The others are probably just confused. This is the first time we've all been together in one place since we defeated Sephiroth."  
  
Yuna cringed slightly at the name. _He's dead in this world._  
  
"Something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"It's nothing," Yuna said, tugging on a lock of hair.  
  
"Whatever," the ninja shook her head. She was tall, almost lanky, but pretty. Her dark hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. She was dressed in rather revealing clothes; khaki short shorts and a forest green shirt with a low collar that showed her belly. She reminded Yuna of Rikku in more ways than one.  
  
"That Cloud guy sure has some nerve," Rikku said angrily. "Not believing she's Aeris and all!"  
  
"He had no right to turn her down like that," Yuffie said.  
  
"I should have never come," Aeris said quietly.  
  
"Now Aeris," Paine started, "You can't let that get to you. He needs a little time to accept that you are real, and you are here."  
  
"You're right. But the look on his face..." she trailed off.  
  
"It's okay," Rikku said, patting Aeris on the shoulder. She plopped down on a sofa, sneezing again as dust flew in her face. "But since we're here, you should show us around. We can have some fun!"  
  
"Yeah!" Yuffie agreed, kicking her feet onto a table. "It'd be a blast!"  
  
"Is it okay with you?" Yuna asked Aeris.  
  
"Sure! We don't need them," she lied, "We can have plenty of fun!"  
  
The group went back outside, Yuffie and Rikku skipping along in the flowers. Aeris took a deep breath. "I'd forgotten how wonderful it was here."  
  
Paine laughed, watching the two eccentric girls. "You two are so alike!"  
  
Rikku and Yuffie glanced at each other. "No we're not!" they said in unison, then giggled. Even though they were both of twenty-one years, they acted like young teens.  
  
Aeris looked up into the sky. It was a perfect azure, not a cloud in sight. "So what do you guys propose we do?"  
  
Yuna shrugged. "As long as you don't mention..." she began to whisper, "p-a-r--"  
  
"Party!" shrieked Rikku.  
  
"Great idea!" Yuffie agreed, jumping around.  
  
Tidus came from behind Yuna, tackling her to the ground. "You just had to mention that word to her, didn't you?"  
  
"It's not my fault!" Yuna giggled. He was tickling her, somehow knowing her most ticklish spots. When he finally stopped, she had to roll away to catch her breath. She grinned; she always had a good time with him. Sitting up, Yuna saw another group of people from the church coming down the road. "Aeris, look over there," she said, pointing.  
  
Aeris sat down in the flowerbed near Yuna, Yuffie, and Rikku. She could feel her heart sink when she noticed Cloud was not with them.  
  
Finally reaching the group, Tifa was the first to speak. "Aeris," she knelt down beside her, "We're really sorry we didn't believe you."  
  
"Yeah Aeris. We was just a bit confused," Barret said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
The flower girl nodded slowly. "It's okay," she said quietly. "I just didn't think Cloud would..." she stopped.  
  
"He's not talking to anyone. He won't listen. He's locked up in a room back at 7th Heaven," Red XIII told.  
  
"Maybe I should go talk to him..."  
  
"Then we can all get some food!" Yuffie said excitedly.  
  
"Ugh... food," Rikku groaned, laying flat on her back. She felt her stomach roll.  
  
"You okay?" Aeris asked.  
  
Rikku clutched her stomach, "It huuuuurrrrrts!" she cried.  
  
"Rikku!" Yuna, Paine, and Tidus called worriedly.  
  
"I think I'm gonna..." the Al Bhed rolled to her side, one hand clutching her stomach and the other covering her mouth.  
  
Yuna bent over her, holding a hand to her forehead. "She doesn't feel warm. Maybe it's something in the flowers."  
  
"Mako poisoning?" Cid suggested.  
  
"No, she hasn't been here that long. Rikku, what hurts?" Aeris asked.  
  
"MY TUMMY!" she yelled, quickly getting up. She ran inside the house and found the sink, relieving herself. "Ugh..." she groaned again, turning on the faucet.  
  
"Come on, we'd better take her to a doctor," Tifa said. "I think there's one staying at the 7th Heaven, come on."  
  
Rikku put one arm around Yuna's shoulder and the other around Paine's.   
  
Cid, who smelled like cigars, ran inside, "I've got the Highwind ready! C'mon!"  
  
They boarded the airship, Rikku muttering to herself about it being a piece of junk compared to the Celsius. Despite it's shape, the Highwind got to Sector 7 quickly.  
  
"Wow," Aeris said as they got off. It had definitely changed. Once a slum-like area of town, they had cleaned it up and made it look much nicer.   
  
"Took three years," Tifa said, opening the door for the others to get through.  
  
"It cleans up nice," Aeris commented.  
  
Yuna and Paine layed Rikku down on a bed in one of the inn's rooms. "Don't worry, you'll be okay," Paine comforted.  
  
Tifa brought in a professional looking doctor, who rapidly pushed everyone out of the room. "He doesn't like to be watched," she explained.  
  
Tidus and Yuna roamed the inn, then walking back into the bar part. "You think she'll be all right?" Tidus wondered.  
  
"I hope so." They sat down at the bar, talking quietly. They noticed a blonde man sitting near them, his head in his hands. "Isn't that...?" Yuna whispered.  
  
"That guy we saw at the church. I think so," Tidus said.  
  
He glanced towards them, revealing himself as indeed, Cloud. Cursing under his breath, he quickly ran out of the bar.  
  
Yuna sighed, as the doctor came in. "So what is it?"  
  
"Well, your cousin," he began, "is going to be okay."  
  
"That's good to know," Tidus said, "what was wrong?"  
  
"Morning sickness."  
  
"Morning sickness?" Tidus echoed.  
  
Yuna's jaw dropped. "You mean...?"  
  
"Yes. She's going to have a baby."  
  
A/N: Okay I hope you guys aren't mad at me for ending it on that last phrase. But believe me, it's gonna be EXTREMELY twisted... Next chappy Cloud and Aeris will get talking, so maybe if I get LOTS of updates I'll post it tonight or tomorrow morning... Love yah all!! 


	12. Cloud and Aeris

A/N: Hi-o!! Cloud and Aeris in this Chappy (go figure... it's the name of the chapter after all)  
  
To GigGo3z: Well I'm posting as fast as i can so ;) don't worry!!  
  
To Albhed Nightmare: Yuppers. Rikku gonna have a baby!! YAY!  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Aeris and Cloud  
  
Rikku had buried her face in the pillow. Her thoughts were racing. Hearing the door open, she rolled over, seeing the wide eyes of Tidus and Yuna. "Hey there."  
  
"Rikku! You're going to make me an auntie before I'm a mommy!" Yuna cried. Suddenly realizing what she had just said, she quickly spoke again to keep the thought from crossing Tidus' mind. "Does Gippal know?"  
  
"Paine went to get him. Then I'll probably head home," Rikku smirked. She had heard Yuna's comment. "But... tell you the truth, I don't know if either of us were ready for this."  
  
"Well you don't really have a choice, do you?" Tidus joked.  
  
"Guess not..." Rikku looked at her stomach, and began to cry. "I'm gonna be FAT!"  
  
The image of a fat Rikku made both Yuna and Tidus crack up. "Oh Rikku," she said, giving her cousin a hug. "It'll all be gone in a little more than nine months."  
  
"Doc says I've been pregnant for almost two months."  
  
"Two months?!"  
  
"That's why I haven't been eating a lot. I've been gaining weight and I was worried--"  
  
"Rikku!" Yuna exclaimed. "You and Gippal have only been married for a few weeks!"  
  
"Hehehe," Rikku chuckled quietly.  
  
Aeris came into the room, looking at Rikku. "He doesn't know yet, but he's worried about you."  
  
"Gippal's here already?!"  
  
Aeris nodded. She smiled, "Don't worry, it'll be okay Rikku." She left the room, Gippal entering soon after.  
  
"Rikku!" he cried.  
  
Smiling weakly, Rikku sighed. "Hi honey. I..."  
  
"Come on," Tidus whispered. "Let's leave the two lovebirds alone." Yuna and Tidus left the room, walking into the main room again.  
  
"I'm afraid," Yuna said suddenly.  
  
"Howcome?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Rikku... her body is so petite. That diet she's been going on might have already hurt the baby and what if..." Yuna shook her head. _What if she dies...?_  
  
"Don't worry. Rikku might be small, but she's strong. She's going to be a great mom," Tidus reassured.  
  
Tidus and Yuna sat down on a bench, looking around. Aeris was leaning near the window, staring to the outside. She obviously hadn't noticed them.  
  
"Aeris," Tifa hissed from the other side of the room. "Aeris!"  
  
The flower girl looked up. "Hey Tifa."  
  
"I think you can talk to him. I know he believes it's you... he's just..."  
  
"In shock," Yuna finished.  
  
"Right," Tifa grinned. "Don't worry. If he gets mad at you, I'll come beat him up for yah."  
  
"Thanks Tifa," Aeris said, hugging her old friend. She took in a deep breath, walking down the hall. She didn't notice the others following her though. She opened the door to Cloud's room, and closed it behind her.   
  
Yuna, Tidus, and Tifa looked at each other, and quickly pressed their ears against the door, hoping to eavesdrop on something good.  
  
"Hi Cloud."  
  
After a moment of silence, the mercenary looked up. "Aeris."  
  
Taking in a deep breath, she sat down on the bed across from him. "I'm sorry if I startled you earlier."  
  
"No. I should be sorry. I couldn't make myself believe that you'd really come back... but you are. You're here. After these past five years, you came." Cloud looked over Aeris, noticing every change. "But how?"  
  
"Yuna. Because of her love for Tidus, I was able to help him, and myself, escape the afterworld. Her friend has invented a machine that travels through time. So we set it for five thousand years back in time, and came to see you."  
  
"Five thousand years?"  
  
Aeris nodded. "I waited so long to come back. I wanted to see you, at least one more time. I wanted..." she trailed off, almost embarrassed at her other wishes.  
  
Tifa looked down at her left hand. She almost felt guilty for the ring on her finger. She had always known Aeris loved Cloud just like she had... Had she taken advantage of Cloud after Aeris' death?  
  
Cloud stood up. "After I... watched you die... I didn't think I'd ever get past you. You had changed my life so much."  
  
Aeris felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. "I just wanted to help. But I got myself killed and..."  
  
"You gave us all purpose. You can't ever want to take back what you did," Cloud said.  
  
"But I do."  
  
"Aeris..." Cloud whispered. He sat on the bed next to her. "Five years ago... I wanted to erase you from my mind. I didn't want to remember you. I wanted to put that part of my life in a part of my heart where it wouldn't be broken anymore."  
  
"I wanted the same," Aeris said softly. "But I couldn't ever forget you. Your face was burned in my mind. To forget you would mean forgetting my existance..." she stopped. She had said too much.  
  
"I don't want either of us to hurt anymore," he said quietly.  
  
Aeris' soft gasp was cut off. After about a moment, she seemed to regain herself. Her breathing was ragged. "I... don't think we should..."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry..." Cloud apologized.  
  
Tifa stood up. She knew perfectly what had happened. Trying to keep her cool, she walked away, into a different room.  
  
Yuna and Tidus glanced at each other. What was going on? "I think I saw a ring on her finger," Yuna whispered, barely audible.  
  
Tidus nodded. "Maybe it was just a friendly... greeting?" he suggested poorly.  
  
"I loved you," Cloud said softly.  
  
Aeris looked up, tears burning in her eyes. "I loved you too. And... I think I still do but... Tifa's always liked you. She deserves... You're better off with her."  
  
Cloud sighed, maybe ashamed of her not knowing of his marriage. "But Aeris, you always make everything better. You light up everyone's life... especially mine."  
  
"It just doesn't seem right," she said, holding back sobs. "But--" her sentence was cut off by another soft kiss. This one lasted longer. When she finally pulled away, Aeris stood. "No. I can't..."  
  
Tidus and Yuna heard her footsteps heading for the door, and quickly scrambled to get as far as possible before it was too late. They got into the main room again, and sat down. Everyone else was gone. Minutes later, the flower girl came into the room, but hurried to the other side, hoping to get out. "Aeris!" Yuna called.  
  
She turned around, facing Yuna. She was panting slightly, and her hair was messy. Tears fell from her eyes; cheeks red and blotchy. "Can we go back?"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Aeris shook her head, "Nothing."  
  
"But..."  
  
"It was nothing. Besides, I think they planned this."  
  
Yuna thought for a moment. She meant Seymour and Sephiroth. "How could they? What did they plan?"  
  
"They planned for everything to go wrong."  
  
Tidus glanced back and forth, a bewildered look on his face. "What are you two talking about?"  
  
Yuna sighed. "I'll tell you later."  
  
Setting his hands on Yuna's shoulders, he couldn't help but feel worried. Something was going on between these two. Ever since that attack the day before. But what was it?  
  
_What exactly happened in there...?_ Yuna wondered. She decided she'd go talk to Cloud himself. "I'm going to go find Tifa, okay?" she lied. "I need to talk to her."  
  
"Okay," Tidus said, squeezing her shoulders. "I'm going to see if Gippal's okay. See how he took the shock."  
  
Aeris watched as the two went seperate ways, and found herself alone. She walked into one of the spare rooms, deciding to rest for a while. She had a lot of thinking to do.  
  
Yuna made sure no one was following her. She quietly knocked on the door she had just been eavesdropping in.  
  
Cloud opened the door, suprised to see her. "You're... Rikku?"  
  
"It's Yuna. I need to talk to you," she said firmly.  
  
"About what?" he asked, letting her in. He stood, arms crossed, waiting for a reply.  
  
"You're married to Tifa, right?" Yuna questioned, shutting the door.  
  
"For nearly five years."  
  
"So then what was that?"  
  
The mercenary stood in silence. "You listened?"  
  
"Aeris is a good friend. I wanted to make sure you weren't going to be an ass like you were earlier," Yuna said, her voice dark. She didn't normally curse, but when she was in a bad mood, or trying to figure something out, it slipped.  
  
"Well whatever you heard, it was just friendly conversation."  
  
"Oh and it was just a friendly kiss, right?" Yuna snapped.  
  
"I don't need this. Get out!" he yelled.  
  
"I want to know!" Yuna demanded. "You kissed her. Why?"  
  
Cloud stomped past her and opened the door. "It's rude to eavesdrop," he said.  
  
"Just tell me what happened in the end. Why did she come out crying?" Yuna said, standing near the doorway.  
  
Shaking his head, Cloud pushed Yuna out the door, shutting and locking it. "Ask her yourself," he muttered through the door.  
  
A/N: Just to let you all know, I don't know what happened to make Aeris cry yet either. I'm... thinking... Well hope you like the chappy, and the cliffhanger ending. Geez, this fic is already 12 chapters and it's not even CLOSE to being done. Maybe I ought to find a point to stop then make a sequel... Anyways. Now I'm trying to keep up with two fics, but this will be my numero uno priority!! (Course I have a lot of unfinished fics, I just have two that are REALLY interesting rite now)  
  
Well remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update!!! 


	13. Just When Things Couldn't Be Worse

A/N: Hi-o! Another chapter! Where is everyone? I'm lacking reviews!! The next chapter won't go up until I get at LEAST 6 reviews!! That is a threat! YES!   
  
To Bloodfang: Yesh! Tifa and Cloud are married!! And wait until you read this chapter.  
  
To GigGo3z:That's cool! Well I know its sad about Aeris... but this story is going to take an unexpected (hopefully) turn.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Just When Things Couldn't Be Worse  
  
Yuna walked into the bar, sighing loudly as she sat down. _Damnit... What happened? Why is he hiding it?_  
  
"Want something to drink?" asked Tifa.   
  
"Sure..."  
  
She pulled out two glasses, filling them with a drink. She sat across from the High Summoner. "Did you find out anything?"  
  
Yuna shook her head. "No. I tried to ask but he pushed me out before he told me anything. He said to ask Aeris... but I don't want to bring it up with her."  
  
Tifa sipped her drink quietly. "I can't believe he'd do that though. Maybe Aeris came up on him..."  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So you two got married a little after her death, right?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't think all this would happen."  
  
Tifa smiled softly. "It's okay. Everyone is happy to see her. She brings so much life into everything. I don't think there is a dark part in her entire existance."  
  
Yuna wanted to say, 'Nope. The only dark part is that bastard Seymour,' but didn't. "Yeah. She sure is great."  
  
"I saw her crying. Maybe he told her about us..."  
  
"I don't know. I'd think she'd understand and be happy for you. On the outside at least," Yuna shrugged.  
  
"You're right."  
  
The two sat in silence for a while.  
  
"Yuna..." Rikku said, coming into the bar.  
  
"Hey Rikku," her cousin smiled. "How are you feeling? Better question: How did Gippal take the news?"  
  
"I'm fine. Gippal's not. We're going back. Are you coming?" she asked. She seemed irritated.  
  
"What happened?" Tifa questioned.  
  
Rikku shook her head, tears falling through her blonde braids. "He didn't want a kid right now. And he keeps telling me it's my fault. He wants me to..." she stopped.  
  
"To what?" Yuna said, wide-eyed.  
  
"He wants me to abort the baby," she whispered.  
  
"What?!" Yuna shouted. "But Gippal... that doesn't sound like him."  
  
"I know!" Rikku cried. "He had always said if I got pregnant, it'd be okay! We'd be ready! And he said he wouldn't even think about an abortion, ever!"  
  
"Something's wrong here..." Tifa said.  
  
Rikku patted her stomach. "Well I'll never let them take away my child. Maybe Gippal over-reacted..." she sighed. "Anyway, I have to go back. I suppose I'll see you later?"  
  
Yuna nodded. "I want to find out if Aeris is going to stay."  
  
"Okay Yunie," she said, hugging her cousin. "See you soon." Rikku left the bar, to go find the portal back to Spira.  
  
"Well I'm going to find Aeris. Will you be all right?" she asked Tifa.  
  
"Yeah," Tifa yawned, "I'm going to find the others." She got up from her seat, walking away.  
  
Yuna wandered through the bar and main room. Aeris wasn't anywhere to be found. But she saw Tidus sitting on the sofa. "Hey there..."  
  
He looked up, and grinned. "Your smile always cheers me up," Tidus said.  
  
"Why weren't you cheery?"  
  
"Gippal."  
  
Yuna dropped her head. "I feel so bad."  
  
"It's not your fault. I don't know what his problem is. Just a day ago, he said he'd think kids would be great. He's changed, a lot."  
  
"Rikku'll figure something out. Maybe he just overreacted," Yuna sighed. iI hope./i "Have you seen Aeris?"  
  
"She went to her room. I guess she was tired."  
  
"Maybe. I'm going to check on her."  
  
"See you later," he said, squeezing her hand.  
  
Yuna nodded, and walked to Aeris' room. She knocked on the door, "Aeris... open up! It's me!" The door opened, but Aeris was sitting on her bed, staring at the mirror. "Aeris...?" she said softly, hoping to not startle her.  
  
She was crying. Her hands grabbed onto the bedsheets until her knuckles turned white. "Help me..." she sobbed loudly.  
  
"What's going on?!" Yuna ran to Aeris, trying to look in her eyes. Instead of their normal sparkling emerald, they were a terrifying black. "What happened?"  
  
"He made... me do it..." she said between sobs.  
  
"Who? What did he make you do?"  
  
"That... bastard..." she said through clenched teeth. "He killed them..."  
  
"Killed who?! Who did he kill?!" Yuna cried.  
  
"Them! He killed them! All of them! He used my hands!" Aeris screamed hysterically. She began to fling her hands around, kicking her feet. "WHY WON'T HE GO AWAY?!" she shrieked.  
  
Yuna looked into the mirror. She saw Seymour's evil grin. "Damn you!" she shouted at him. "What did you do?"  
  
Seymour simply shook his head, running his hands across Aeris' shoulders, that same evil smirk plastered on his face. Sephiroth grinned as well. "You're next..." she heard him in her mind.  
  
Yuna walked over to the mirror, carefully setting it on the ground. Looking in it made her sick.  
  
Aeris suddenly stopped her frenzy, the mirror out of her sight. "Yuna..." she whispered, crying softly.  
  
Cautiously, Yuna came back towards her. "What happened...?" she repeated.  
  
"Yuna. I killed them."  
  
"No. You didn't--"  
  
"I killed them. He made me. He used my hands. He made me kill them."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Aeris glanced up, her eyes emerald again. "A few days ago... he made me kill Cid."  
  
A/N: Blehehe. Cliffhanger. Remember a few chapters ago? They said he might not have commited suicide. He might've been MURDERED! Aeris, a cold blooded murderer. How could she?! And Rikku's own father... what a cold blooded bitch! Okay... that's impossible. Aeris could never be a bitch. Anyways, the rating has gone up to PG-13 for swearing and some things that will happen that are bad... Hope you don't mind...! Can't wait to see your reviews!  
  
Love yahs! Ishie. 


	14. Sad Eyes Follow Me

A/N: Well you had to wait a while for this chappy. One is I didn't get a lot of reviews like I'd hoped... sniffles and two is I had major writer's block. Thirteen chapters straight without it is a record for me soooo.... I finally over came it.  
  
To Bloodfang: Yes you think Seymours bad? Wait til this chaoppy...  
  
To Albhed Nightmare: Well grab some tissues... it's gonna be very sad  
  
To GigGo3z: butt wigger-- i like that ehe. Well I'm thinking it will be a Cloud/Aeris... at the moment its cloud/tifa.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Sad Eyes Follow Me  
  
Yuna looked away. "No..." she whispered, closing her eyes. "How could you?"  
  
"It wasn't me. Seymour did it! I didn't even know until last night!" Aeris cried. "Please, Yuna..."  
  
"Who else did you kill?" Yuna asked. "You said 'them'. Who else?"  
  
"I don't know who it was. There was a couple other Al Bhed in the area. He said they are dead too."  
  
"Aeris... if they can control us..." Yuna glanced over at her new friend. "We're going to find a way to defeat them. We have to!"  
  
Aeris nodded slowly. "What about the others? Should we tell them...?"  
  
"I don't know. Tidus is already suspicious of something. The others will be soon I'm sure..." She sat down on a chair, facing Aeris. Her complexion was full of different emotions. _If Seymour made Aeris kill Cid... what will Sephiroth do to me...?_ she shuddered slightly at the thought.  
  
"I think they should know. They might be able to help us," Aeris said. Her tone was quiet and afraid. "And if something like that happens again, they can protect themselves."  
  
"Okay," Yuna replied. She didn't like the image of her friends protecting themselves against herself. She stood up, "The mirror?"  
  
The flower girl nodded carefully. "Yes. They'll believe us easier with it."  
  
"Paine, Rikku, and Gippal are already gone though," Yuna stated.  
  
"Then we'll only tell Tidus for now."  
  
"What about Tifa and the others?"  
  
Aeris shook her head. "No. I don't think I'm going to stay here after all. They don't need to know."  
  
Yuna set a hand on Aeris' shoulder. "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened with Cloud... but he doesn't want anyone else to know."  
  
"He just--" her statement was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Yuna inquired.  
  
"It's me," Tidus said from outside. "Are you two all right in there?"  
  
Yuna and Aeris looked at each other and nodded. Yuna unlocked the door and let him in. "We have to tell you something..." she said, shutting the door.  
  
The sight before Tidus was a little startling. Aeris' hair was messy and her clothes were damp with tears. The bed she sat on had its blankets tore off and thrown across the room. And the mirror lay face down on the ground. "What's going on?"  
  
"Last night," Yuna started, leaning against the door. "Aeris and I found something out that is..."  
  
"Disturbing," Aeris finished. "And it's because of our escape from the Farplane."  
  
"We already know Seymour and Sephiroth followed us. But you defeated Sephiroth last night... right?" Tidus asked, a little wary of the answer.  
  
"No. You see," Yuna sighed, "Seymour knew he couldn't roam Spira freely, so he found a body that he could manipulate easily."  
  
"And when we defeated Sephiroth, he did the same," Aeris said.  
  
"Where are they now...?" Tidus questioned.  
  
"Look in the mirror," Yuna commanded.  
  
Tidus picked up the mirror that was on the ground. "I see myself..."  
  
Yuna and Aeris walked beside him, so their reflections were seen as well.  
  
This pulled a gasp from Tidus. "They're..."  
  
"With us. And they can control us without us knowing," Aeris said. "Seymour's already done it to me..."  
  
"What did he make you do?"  
  
Aeris shook her head. "He used my hands to kill..."  
  
"Kill who?"  
  
"Cid."  
  
Tidus' jaw dropped. He was terrified. "And Yuna...?" he asked, not really wanting an answer.  
  
"Nothing that I know of... yet."  
  
"We have to get them out of you two!" he exclaimed.  
  
"We have to find out how," Yuna replied.  
  
"Maybe they have something to do with Gippal..." Tidus wondered.  
  
"It's possible," Aeris said.  
  
"We should go back to Spira. Are you coming back with us Aeris?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yuna took in a deep breath. _Don't try anything Sephiroth..._ she warned him, _because I swear you will pay... _She could almost hear his dark cackle in her mind. "Let's go."  
  
The trio walked downstairs to the main room. Tifa was sitting at a table, reading a newspaper. "Tifa..." Aeris said quietly, making the barmaid look up.  
  
Tifa sighed. "Aeris, I don't know what happened in there but..." she stood up, putting her hands on Aeris' shoulders. "I want you to know you'll be welcome to come back."  
  
Yuna and Tidus glanced back at each other. That was a true friendship. Tifa was forgiving Aeris, even though she knew what happened.  
  
"Thanks Tifa. I don't know if I'll be back anytime soon though. I have a lot to do."  
  
Tifa nodded. "Don't worry, we'll be here."  
  
The three walked out of 7th Heaven, standing in an abandoned alley. "So we just have to ask for Shinra to open the portal so we can get back?" Tidus questioned.  
  
"That'd be just about all," a voice said from behind them, making them jump. Shinra was poking his head out from the wall. "Come on back!" he said, beckoning them to come through the portal.  
  
They walked through, finding themselves on the otherside of the door, back on the Celsius. Buddy, Brother, and Shinra seemed to be the only people around. "Where's Rikku and Gippal?" Yuna asked.  
  
Buddy shrugged. "Rikku went to Besaid, probably to talk to Lulu. Gippal's in the cabin."  
  
"And Paine?" Aeris questioned.  
  
"With Rikku," Brother answered. He seemed angry. "Ruf luimt cra kad bnakhyhd? E lyh'd pameaja drec!"  
  
"Chill out!" Buddy yelled."It's life!"  
  
Yuna looked at Tidus and Aeris. "Well, now what?"  
  
"I guess we can go find Rikku and Paine," Aeris suggested.  
  
"Gippal?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Not now. One problem at a time," Yuna sighed loudly.  
  
The trio got off the airship, since it was already in Besaid. Shinra, Brother, and Buddy were bickering as usual. To their suprise, it wasn't parked at the beach, but on the hill above the village where the old shrine was. "That cuts some walking distance..." Tidus stated.  
  
The rest of the walk was in silence until they reached the village. Rikku was sitting on the steps outside the temple. Paine was leaning against a pillar. They seemed to be waiting for something.  
  
"Rikku!" Aeris called, waving.  
  
The perky Al Bhed looked up, smiling weakly. "Oh, hi guys."  
  
"Decided to come back?" Paine inquired.  
  
Aeris nodded. "There isn't a place there for me anymore."  
  
"So what are you guys doing?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Thinking," Paine replied.  
  
Yuna sat beside her cousin. "Gippal still want you to abort the baby?"  
  
Rikku nodded solemnly. "He's become a totally different person. I don't know what's going on..."  
  
"Well," Aeris sighed, "It might have something to do with Sephiroth or Seymour..."  
  
"What?!" Rikku cried. "What's going on?"  
  
Yuna explained the situation she and Aeris were in. "And they can control us."  
  
"How do you know?" Paine asked.  
  
"He made me kill someone," Aeris said softly.  
  
"Who...?"  
  
Aeris looked at Rikku, then looked down. "If I had known I would have tried to stop him..."  
  
"I knew he wouldn't have killed himself for that... but the note?" Rikku asked. She didn't seem angry, but tears were forming in her eyes.   
  
"I guess I must have made him write it..." Aeris looked away. "I'm so sorry, Rikku."  
  
Surprisingly, Rikku gave Aeris a tight hug. "It's okay. You're like a sister to me, just like Yuna and Paine. I know if you had the choice to stop him, you would have..."  
  
"Thank you," Aeris smiled.  
  
"We're going to do everything we can to help you two," Rikku said.  
  
Yuna sighed with relief. She was glad everything was turning out all right. So far. But it was already getting late. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night," she said. The sun was already setting.  
  
"You going to be all right Yunie?" Rikku asked.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Me too. It was a long day," Paine said, waving goodnight as she entered her hut.  
  
"Hopefully Gippal won't be too much of a pain," Rikku smiled softly, walking into her own hut.  
  
Tidus, Yuna, and Aeris walked into their own hut, silently changing into pajamas. iSo much is happening... It's like sad eyes are following me. I can't ever find peace.../i Yuna thought to herself.   
  
Aeris fell onto her bed, thinking to herself. Everything was going wrong. "Yuna," she said, breaking the silence between the three of them.  
  
"Yes Aeris?" said the High Summoner, sitting on her bed next to Tidus.  
  
"I think whatever is making Gippal act the way he is, is controlling Cloud too."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"The things Cloud said to me... after you guys stopped eavesdropping," Aeris said.  
  
"You knew?" Tidus asked.  
  
Aeris nodded. "You aren't very stealthy. But he said... terrible things."  
  
"We'll find out what's happening." Yuna rested her head against Tidus' shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry," Tidus said. "Everything will be okay. Soon."  
  
"I hope you're right," Aeris said, rolling over into a soft slumber.  
  
Tidus and Yuna crawled into the bed, quietly pulling the covers over them. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Tidus whispered, careful not to wake Aeris.  
  
"I'm far from okay," Yuna admitted, "but things will get better. Or worse."  
  
"I hope not."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Tidus wrapped his arms around Yuna, lacing his fingers with hers. "Good night," he whispered in her ear, kissing her softly on the cheek.  
  
"Sweet dreams..." she whispered back, hoping she would too.  
  
Yuna opened her eyes. She was in Macalania Woods, at the spring. Inside, she knew it was a dream. "Hello...?" she called out. Sitting on the bank of the shore was her blonde blitzball player. Grinning she came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Hey you."  
  
There was no response.  
  
Yuna walked around to his front, peering at him. She gasped quietly. His face was pale, and his eyes were blank. "Tidus!" she called. "Hey!" she shook him, trying to wake him from his trance-like state. Putting two of her fingers in her mouth, she let out a loud, piercing whistle. Just like he had taught her. "Wake up!" she cried, whistling again.  
  
Someone put his or her hands on her shoulders, sending a bone-chilling shiver down her spine. She knew who it was. "Damn you Sephiroth," she growled. "What did you do to him?"  
  
But he only laughed. Yuna closed her eyes, wishing he'd go away.  
  
"Yuna!" cried many voices.  
  
Her eyes shot open, and she was no longer in the spring. The sight in front of her was much worse. "No!!" Yuna let out a blood-curdling scream.  
  
Al Bhed Translations:  
  
Ruf luimt cra kad bnakhyhd? E lyh'd pameaja drec! -- How could she get pregnant? I can't believe this!  
  
A/N: Hahaha. Yet another, cliffhanger. You might be able to guess what's in front of Yuna right now. But you'll probably guess wrong hehehe. Now, I almost have chapter fifteen finished but I won't put it up until I get at LEAST 5 reviews for this chapter! And if you want to know something interesting, the dream Yuna had (Tidus being all pale and trance-like) was inspired by my dream I had. I had that exact dream... Terrifying, huh? ¤huggles¤ -Ishie-Chan- 


	15. Yuna's Despair

A/N: I hope you all feel lucky. So far there are only 4 reviews but I'm feeling generous and for those of you who have been reading and reviewing, thank you. This chapter is a little... terrifing. Umm... I'm writing ahead so it's going to get even more interesting soon!

To deardolphin: I can do it to you, and I do!! Besides, stopping at these parts makes you guys review hehehehe.

To GigGo3z: I think you'll like chappie sixteen... because of Tifa. That's all I'm saying now!!

To dark dragon 00: thanx

To Dr. P: Really? I'm soooo glad you like it! This is my first crossover fic... And I think I ought to let you all know, I never played FF7. I watched my brother play it through. Hehe. And I read the walkthrough. Does that count?

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Yuna's Despair  
  
Yuna sat on the steps of the temple, hugging her knees to her chest. Beside her was Aeris, trying to comfort her. Yuna hadn't spoken a word all day. It was already late afternoon.  
  
"Yuna, it's not your fault... please. Say something," Aeris pleaded. "We're going to kill them, okay? Sephiroth and Seymour will die. And they won't come back!"  
  
But she didn't move. Yuna closed her eyes. _What if they die...?_ she kept repeating in her head. What was with that dream? Some sort of distraction? But someone had screamed her name. That's what woke her up. Aeris, Tidus, Lulu, and Wakka had all called her name at once, waking her. But it was too late. Rikku and Gippal's blood was already on her hands. In each hand were poisoned daggers. Gippal had been savagely stabbed four times; Rikku only twice. Even if they survived from the poison and wounds, the baby would probably die.  
  
Yuna knew that this was Sephiroth and Seymour plan. To slowly break Aeris and herself until they couldn't live with themselves anymore. And Yuna knew, they were succeeding.  
  
Rikku and Gippal were being treated in the temple, which had become an infirmitry over the past few years. They were being tended to by the best healers in Besaid. But everyone feared it wouldn't be enough. Even the heavens were crying. It was a windy, rainy, stormy day.   
  
Yuna, finally fed up with herself and everyone's trying to comfort her, ran off to the Celsius, locking herself in the cabin, alone. _It's all my fault_.  
  
"Yuna!" cried Aeris, banging on the door. "You can't stay in here forever you know! I'll get the key from Brother and I'll get in here!  
  
Ignoring the flower girl, Yuna started rummaging through a drawer until she found a small thief's knife. She glared at the blade, _I'll kill you too Sephiroth. The world will be without you and I will make sure you suffer in the Farplane,_ she thought to him.   
  
**You won't do it**. Sephiroth's laughter echoed in her head.  
  
Bringing the point of the blade to her chest, Yuna closed her eyes. "Good bye everyone..." she whispered. Tensing her body, she prepared to push the knife into her heart.  
  
"STOP!" shrieked Aeris. She had gotten in the cabin, just like she said she would. Aeris stomped up to Yuna, snatching the knife from her hand. "What the hell do you think you were doing?!"  
  
"What's the point in living?!" Yuna screamed back. "I nearly killed them! What will stop me from finishing the job? Death! That's what!"  
  
"No! Death will bring misery to everyone on Spira! Tidus risked a LOT to come back. Why? Because he loves you! What do you think will happen if you kill yourself?! WELL?!" Aeris yelled.  
  
"He'll move on! Just like Cloud moved on!"  
  
"After five years, did you move on? Hmm?" Aeris raged. Her face was red and her eyes were full of anger and betrayal.  
  
Yuna stared at Aeris for a moment, then broke into tears. "But I attacked them... they're probably dead..." she sobbed.  
  
"Shh," Aeris whispered, tears welling in her eyes. "They will be okay. It's not their time yet. And it's not yours..." She looked towards the door and beckoned someone in.  
  
Tidus walked inside nodding to Aeris as she left. "Yuna..." he sat on the bed beside her, tightly wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said after a moment.  
  
"Promise me you'll never think about suicide again. Please. I... I couldn't live without you," he whispered. He knew he was crying too.  
  
Yuna closed her eyes, her thoughts fluttering away. With him, she felt safe. Like nothing was wrong. There was no Sephiroth, no Seymour. Just the two of them. "I promise..." she said softly.  
  
Tidus pulled away, holding her face in his hands. He brushed away her tear dampened hair and caressed her cheek. "They will be okay."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because, they are strong. They want to help you and Aeris. They want Seymour and Sephiroth dead. You have to stop playing the 'What If?' game, okay?"  
  
Yuna nodded, "We have to find a way to get rid of them."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The High Summoner looked down. She was still in her pajamas, blood stained on some of it. "I'm going to shower and get dressed... okay?"  
  
"All right," he said. He gave her a soft, yet passionate, kiss that she returned just as eagerly. Smiling softly, he stood up. "I'm going to make sure everyone else is okay."  
  
Yuna watched as he left, and grabbed some clothes from the closet in the cabin. Quickly showering, she dressed, throwing away her pajamas. It made her feel sick to look at them, let alone wear them. _We have to find a way... before something even worse happens._  
  
Jogging down the path to the village, she noticed the villagers looked upon her with cautious eyes. _Great. Now I'm Yuna, the killer High Summoner..._ she sighed to herself. It'd take a while to explain this to many people. She stopped in front of the temple, under the overhang to dry off a bit.  
  
"Here," said Lulu, tossing a towel at her. "You had us worried."  
  
Yuna wringed out her sopping-wet hair, and green top. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I just.. can't believe he made me do that." She dried off the rest of her body.  
  
"I hope what Tidus and Aeris said made you think twice about trying that. Remember, we will always love you Yuna."  
  
"Thank you Lulu." She embraced her 'older sister' tightly, then walked inside. It was warm inside the temple. Aeris, Tidus, Wakka, and Paine sat outside one door.  
  
"They're waiting for you," Paine said. "I guess Rikku said she won't see anyone until she sees you."  
  
"So they are all right?"  
  
Wakka shrugged. "Never know, ya? But Yuna, I'm sure you can make 'em better."  
  
Yuna smiled at her friends, taking in a deep breath as she walked inside the room where Rikku and Gippal were being treated.  
  
"Yunie..." she heard a hoarse voice call.  
  
The healers admitted Yuna to come inside, but still kept a weary eye on her.  
  
Yuna felt her stomach flip as she looked at her two friends. Both were pale, and barely conscious. Rikku had two large bandages over her chest. Gippal had a bandage on his left thigh, chest, right shoulder, and stomach.  
  
"Yunie," Rikku repeated.  
  
"Oh Rikku..." Yuna whispered.  
  
"Come here..."  
  
Yuna did as she was told, sitting on a chair beside Rikku. "You're okay. I'm glad."  
  
Rikku's face showed pain as she lifted her arm, swinging quickly at Yuna, slapping her across the face.  
  
Yuna gasped slightly, holding her cheek. Even for being weak and injured, Rikku had a great power in her slap. "Ow..."  
  
"I swear, Yuna, to whatever greater force is out there..." Rikku glared at her cousin, "that if you attempt to do anything so stupid again, I will make sure you regret it more than anything possible."  
  
Yuna looked down. "Sorry Rikku."  
  
"Yeah Yuna. That wasn't too bright," Gippal said from behind her.  
  
"Don't worry," Rikku answered Yuna's grim expression, "he's better."  
  
"What was wrong with you?" Yuna asked Gippal.  
  
He shrugged, flinching in pain. "I suppose it had something to do with the bastards following you an' Aeris."  
  
"Is the baby okay...?" Yuna asked worriedly.  
  
Rikku nodded. "Yuppers. The baby wasn't injured at all. They think that the blood loss I suffered might make child birth more complicated though."  
  
Yuna squeezed her cousin's hand. "I'm really sorry. I'm going to do everything I can to get Seymour and Sephiroth back in the Farplane."  
  
"You better," Rikku warned. "I suppose you can let the others in now..."  
  
"Okay," Yuna said, opening the door for the others.  
  
Brother ran in, crying. "Rikku! You are okay!"  
  
"Of course I'm okay, you oaf!" she teased.  
  
_Yup. Rikku's definitely okay._  
  
Rikku and Gippal visited with their friends for about an hour. Then the effects of the poison started to show again, so the healers shooed everyone out to continue their work. It was already an hour away from dusk.  
  
"I bet that hurt," Paine said, pointing to Yuna's face.   
  
Yuna had a handprint mark from Rikku's powerful slap. She nodded painfully.  
  
"You deserved it," Paine said, punching Yuna in the arm. "When Aeris came out with that knife, everyone was worried."  
  
Yuna sighed, rubbing her arm. "I suppose that wouldn't have been the best thing, would it?"  
  
"No."  
  
Yuna, Tidus, Aeris, Paine, Brother, Buddy, and Shinra all went to Lulu and Wakka's for a late meal. They talked about things on a happier note; rather, anything not to deal with Seymour and Sephiroth.   
  
"Blitz season is gonna start soon. You gonna play for us again Gullwings?" Wakka asked.  
  
"You play blitzball now?" Tidus questioned Yuna.  
  
"Yup. The Gullwings played a few seasons for the Aurochs."  
  
"Well Rikku won't be able to," Paine said. "And I'd rather not. Why don't you get the oh-so-legendary Tidus to play?"  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sure most of the guys are still in enough shape," Wakka said.  
  
"It'd be a blast!" Tidus said.  
  
"We can start practice after this whole 'problem' is solved," Wakka nodded.  
  
The conversation drifted around a while until it got late. Everyone waved tired goodnights and headed back to their huts. Yuna and Aeris had decided they'd sleep alone in the Celsius. That way, if they left, it would trigger an alarm to Buddy and Shinra who would warn the others. Yuna and Tidus embraced tightly, then head their seperate ways.  
  
Yuna and Aeris walked up the path to the Celsius. "It's for the best, after all," Aeris said.  
  
"Yup. No one will get hurt then." The two girls changed into pajamas. Yuna walked out, seeing Aeris sitting on her bed, reading something. "What are you lookin' at?" she asked.  
  
Aeris smiled slightly, "It's a book written by the Celestials."  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"They were the leaders of the Ancients."  
  
"Like you?"  
  
"Yes," Aeris nodded. "I'm pretty sure I'm the only one left alive."  
  
Yuna peered over Aeris' shoulder. The book wasn't written in their language. It was full of strange symbols. "I don't think I could read that," Yuna chuckled.  
  
"That's okay. It isn't that interesting. A lot of history and stuff. I was hoping it'd say something about our... situation. But so far it doesn't."  
  
"Well," Yuna said, hopping on her bed, "If you find something, tell me. I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Night Yuna.," Aeris said, laying down. And soon they were both asleep.  
  
A/N: No cliffhanger this time! w00t! Can't wait to read your reviews for this chappy!


	16. Losing Yuna

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait. I had to play at the seniors graduation and march at the parade (Memorial Day) and I was just busy.... no time to type. I hope you like this chapter. It's going to be a major turning point.

To **dark dragon 00**: I'm glad you like it!  
To **Albhed Nightmare**: Does it get better? I'd hope so because I fight a lot of writers block for it   
To **GigGo3z**: I think Tifa's cool but... in this chappy someting happens...  
To **Dr. P**: Yay! You signed in hehehe. I hope I don't disappoint yah guys, the story is taking a lot of time.  
To **RIKKU**: Well since yer on Chappy one... read ch 2-15 to find out... duh?  
To **dear dolphin**: I know, some chappies change in length and stuff... I promise they will get longer (3 days left of school! w00t!)  
To **Emrelle Elendal**: Actually I was wondering hehehe. Well grab a box of tissues....

Chapter Sixteen  
  
Losing Yuna  
  
Yuna awoke first, yawning and stretching out her arms. The sun was shining, and the sky was cloudless. It was going to be a perfect day. And what was better, was she was still in her bed on the Celsius. "Couldn't beat us, could you?" she looked over to Aeris, who was still sleeping soundlessly. **Don't think you've won so easily,** hissed the sinister voice in her head, making Yuna cringe.  
  
"Don't listen to him," said Aeris, one eye open. She groaned, sitting up. "No matter what they say, they can't win."  
  
"Right," Yuna nodded. She stood up, walking over to the mirror. Her stomach lurched. "Dammit!" she cried.  
  
"What's wrong?" Aeris inquired, following her. After looking in the mirror, she looked at her clothes. "Oh heavens..."  
  
On both Aeris and Yuna's pajamas, there was drying blood. "How did this happen?!" Yuna demanded. She walked into the bathroom, ripping off her clothes. She turned on the shower, frustated. **You'll never win**, Sephiroth snarled. Yuna spun around, swinging a fist. She heard him whisper in her ear. She knew she did. It was almost as if he was standing right behind her, for she could nearly feel his breath against her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.   
  
Tears formed in her eyes. _If Tidus hadn't come back..._ she thought silently, scrubbing dried blood from under fingernails. _No. _She could never think that. _If he hadn't come back I'd still be miserable. We'll find a way. _Her thoughts were interrupted by Aeris' knock on the door. Yuna turned off the shower, and began to dry herself off.  
  
"Yuna, are you okay in there?"  
  
"I'm not okay. I'm alive, if that's what you want to know."  
  
"Well good. But I just talked to Buddy over a transmitter. He says neither of us left the ship in any way, shape, or form. Shinra had Commspheres watching the Celsius."  
  
"How is that possible? We didn't leave, and we're both still alive. No one else was on the ship..." Yuna gasped slightly, looking in the mirror.  
  
"What?"  
  
Yuna touched the skin on just under her collarbone. There was a strange black marking. "Just a minute," she said, dressing quickly in a long black skirt and a green and blue plaid flannel t-shirt. She walked out, looking at Aeris, who had also changed and showered. "What's this?" she asked, pulling on her collar to show Aeris the mark. "I think I saw this mark in your book last night."  
  
The flower girl's eyes became wide. "That's a symbol from my book, yes."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Good question."  
  
"You don't know?" Yuna sighed.  
  
"No clue. I can look it up later, but right now we have more important things." Aeris touched the mark, and it began to glow. It left a glowing residue on Aeris' finger. "I don't know how Sephiroth and Seymour managed to..."  
  
"I don't know either," Yuna shook her head, following Aeris off the Celsius. "But we have to find out what happened and who they did it to."  
  
Yuna and Aeris were greeted outside the village by Paine, Tidus, Buddy, and Shinra. Lulu and Wakka would be busy with Vidina; Rikku and Gippal were, of course, incapable of helping; and Brother was watching his sister carefully. "Any ideas?" Aeris asked.  
  
Yuna smiled to herself. In the few days Aeris had been around, she had already made friends with everyone, and everyone loved her. She was so sweet. And she had brought Tidus back. Yuna glanced at him, her heart fluttering. She didn't know if she could ever repay her for that. _Finishing off these two might start,_ she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone mention the Time-Porter.  
  
"No one around here is hurt," Shinra explained, "You two must have opened the portal and stepped through time."  
  
"How will we know where to look?" Aeris heard herself ask.  
  
"I can open it again. It automatically opens to the last time traveled to. Then we can ask around," Shinra said.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Buddy said.  
  
Paine, Buddy, Shinra, and Aeris went ahead, letting Tidus and Yuna to peace. Yuna cocked her head to one side. Tidus seemed distracted by something. "You okay?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?" he looked at her, "Oh... yeah. I'm just a little tired. How about you?" Tidus asked. Almost hesitantly, he took her hand, and they started walking.  
  
"I'm fine," she said, a little worried. Tidus looked away again. Yuna felt hurt. She knew he wore his feelings out on his sleeve, and he was showing her that he was afraid. Of her. Afraid of her being a monster. _Not that I blame him..._ she thought to herself. "Just remember..." she said as they came to the Celsius. "It's Sephiroth and Seymour... not me and Aeris."  
  
Tidus nodded slightly. He gave her shoulder a squeeze as they walked onto the bridge. "It's just a little hard."  
  
Yuna understood. She knew he still only half believed her, but it made her feel a little better that he wanted her not to worry. When they got to the bridge, the look on Aeris' face told her exactly where they had gone through the Time-Porter.  
  
"Yuna," Shinra said quietly, "Look."  
  
Through the door, they saw Cloud, Red XIII, and Yuffie standing in Aeris' church again. They were weeping around three newly buried graves. "Who is it?" Yuna asked softly.  
  
"Cid, Barret, and Tifa," Aeris whispered. Tears were streaming from her eyes.  
  
Paine set a comforting hand on Aeris' shoulder. "We'll get those bastards, don't worry."  
  
_We'll get them... we keep saying that. But will we ever succeed?_  
  
"Are you going to go through?" Buddy asked.  
  
Yuna and Aeris glanced at each other. "Yes," Yuna nodded. "We have to see if they know." Silently, the hetrochromia and emerald eyed brunettes stepped through the Time-Porter, alone.  
  
Cloud was knelt over his wife's grave. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I don't know what came over me. I should have never suggested..." he closed his eyes, unable to continue.  
  
Yuffie was sobbing uncontrollably. "I can't believe they'd do this!" she wailed.  
  
Red XIII was trying to comfort her. He was obviously failing. "Yuffie, it's going to be all right," he told the ninja.  
  
Yuffie looked towards Aeris and Yuna. "How could you?" she wailed louder.  
  
"Why would you kill them?" Red demanded.  
  
Cloud turned quickly, wiping away his tears with his hand. "Damnit Aeris... I don't know why I said those things but... why did you do this?"  
  
Aeris closed her eyes, taking in the words. Her body trembled steadily. "I... couldn't stop him. I knew it was happening. I saw..."  
  
"Aeris," Yuna whispered. She shot a glance towards Cloud. "What did you tell her?"  
  
"You said that I told you two to kill them," Cloud said darkly.  
  
"You didn't. Seymour and Sephiroth did," Aeris said.  
  
"Sephiroth?!"  
  
"He's alive?!" Yuffie cried.  
  
"They've become stronger," Aeris said, mostly to Yuna. "They took your reaction to Rikku and Gippal's assault and now mine to this. And they will use it to revive themselves fully."  
  
"Aeris... how do you know?"  
  
"He's the one talking," Aeris whispered. She stared at the floor, almost looking past it.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cloud demanded.  
  
Yuna rubbed the black Ancient mark on her chest. It hurt, almost burned. "Long story short, Sephiroth and another dark man who is dead have possessed our bodies and have the ability to attack people while we sleep. Got it?" Yuna said, irritated.  
  
Yuffie looked at the two brunettes. "We have to find a way to get rid of them!"  
  
"No shit!" Yuna snapped. "You think we want these bastards with us?!"  
  
"But you have no choice," cackled a dark voice from Yuna.  
  
Aeris glared at Yuna. "Don't let him take over!" she cried.  
  
"Come on Aeris," spoke Yuna. Her eyes were no longer their emerald-sapphire but silver-teal. "I'm suprised you could fight this long. Yuna still tries to fight but her flaw is her lover."  
  
The ninja pulled out her shuriken, ready to fight. "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
Yuna laughed. "Yuffie, you had no chance in fighting me five years ago. If it wasn't for Cloud, I'd still be alive, and you'd be in the ground with your friends."  
  
"Sephiroth..." Cloud growled.  
  
"Hello, Cloud," Yuna spat. "I see your emotions still run you, just like all the pathetic people I had to kill to find Yuna."  
  
"Yuna!" cried Tidus. He ran in the church, sword drawn. "Get out of her!"  
  
The High Summoner trembled, "No..." she said, "you can't get her back..."  
  
Aeris pulled out her staff, "Sephiroth, you know that if we kill Yuna, you die too!"  
  
"Exactly," stated Yuna simply. "So, who's going to kill Yuna?" She smirked as they lowered their weapons. "I knew I had to find someone who no one would dare try to kill. Yuna is perfect. Everyone loves her."  
  
Tidus closed his eyes. He felt so helpless. He had to save Yuna; but how?  
  
"Don't worry Tidus," the Sephiroth-Yuna spoke. "She wants you to know, that she will kill me."  
  
The blitzball player glared at her. "Yuna will. She won't let you win."  
  
Yuna laughed. It was almost sickening to hear that dark laughter come from the young woman who had saved Spira, more than once. "Let's go Aeris. We still need to break you down." She spread her arms, her body emitting a bright aura.  
  
"No!" Aeris shouted, but she couldn't stop the light from taking her.  
  
After the light faded, both Sephiroth-Yuna and Aeris were gone, leaving the group in silence.  
  
A/N: Up to this point, the story has mostly been in Yuna or Aeris' POV so now that both are gone, everyone's POV is going to be put in. Keep reviewing!! 


	17. Trip to the Farplane

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I'm fighting writer's block something terrible. But school's out for summer now (YIPPEE!!!!) and I'll have a little more time on my hands. But I'm working at the poor man's superstore (Wal-Mart) so I'm still busy.

Sry I'm too lazy to write out responses to everyone's review, so Hi ya'll, you know who you are!! Hope you like the chappy!!  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Trip to the Farplane  
  
Tidus sat in the temple in Besaid. He couldn't believe he had let Yuna go... again. He had promised her he would never leave her. And the others decided he should tell Rikku since he was there. Didn't they understand how much pain he was in himself? He waved to the healer as he walked into Rikku and Gippal's recovery room.  
  
"Hiya Tidus!" Rikku greeted, cheerful as ever. She looked like she'd be up and about in another week.  
  
"Hey Rikku," nodded Tidus, not nearly as excited, "Hey Gippal."  
  
Gippal flashed a grin. "Hey man, how's it going? Did you," he glanced at Rikku, then grinned back at Tidus, "pop the question?"  
  
"You're going to propose to Yunie?!" cried Rikku. She glared at her husband, "And you didn't tell me?"  
  
"I promised not to tell," Gippal explained simply.  
  
"So, did you?" Rikku asked.  
  
Tidus pulled up a chair, placing his chin in his hands. "Not quite."  
  
Rikku cocked her head to one side, a worried look overcoming the excited smile, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Sephiroth and Seymour manipulated Yuna and Aeris again."  
  
"What happened?" Gippal inquired.  
  
"They killed Barret, Cid, and Tifa."  
  
Rikku's jaw dropped, "Oh Yunie... Is she okay?! What about Aeris?"  
  
Tidus nodded his head slowly. "Well they are gone--"  
  
"Dead?!" Gippal interuppted.  
  
"Not that we know of. Sephiroth... I guess he's gained control of Yuna's body. Seymour might be able to soon do the same to Aeris. Yuna, err Sephiroth, took Aeris and they disappeared. We have no way in knowing where they went," Tidus sighed. He clenched his fists at the thought of both Sephiroth and Seymour. How could they do this to them?  
  
"Oh Yunie... Aeris..." Rikku said softly. "Be all right..." She looked at Tidus. She could tell he was having trouble with this. "Maybe you can break through to Yunie..."  
  
"I don't even know where she is," he sighed, his forehead in the palms of his hands.  
  
"They can't be far. If you just try to talk to her, you know, like at the Macalania spring..." Rikku suggested. Her complexion held a teasing, but soft, smirk.  
  
The blonde blitzball player tried to ignore her comment, but felt the warmth of a pink blush in his cheeks. Keeping his head down, he replied, "But we have to find them first."  
  
Rikku smiled to herself. She felt it was her duty to push Yuna and Tidus together, even though both were a little embarassed of it. She looked at Tidus, "I think they're heading for the Farplane."  
  
"How do you know?" asked a curious Gippal.  
  
Rikku closed her eyes, scrunching her nose. "I... I don't know how. I just do."  
  
"Knock knock," said Paine from the doorway. "Thinking too hard?" she teased Rikku, pulling a chair beside her friend's bed.  
  
"This is serious, Paine!" Rikku scowled.  
  
"Well Yuna and Aeris were sighted at the Farplane-- what?" Paine looked at Rikku.  
  
The hyperactive Al Bhed had an I-told-you-so smirk on her face, "See?"  
  
"And they told me you were crazy," Gippal joked.  
  
"You know what, Paine?" Rikku thought, looking at her friend. "It'll be a lot like the Shuyin/Lenne reunion. We'll need love to breakthrough to Yunie..."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Tidus agreed.  
  
"It might work," Rikku nodded. She tried to sit up, but fell back in pain. "I wish I could help you guys."  
  
"Don't worry. Besides, you're going to be a mother soon. You need to get better," Paine assured.  
  
Rikku smiled, "Thanks Paine. I hope you guys find Aeris and Yunie. Bring them back safe!"  
  
Gippal grinned, "And then pop the question."  
  
Paine raised an eyebrow at the two men, then kept her comments to herself. "We better get going. It's still early enough to find them."  
  
"Right," Tidus nodded. He stood up, waving goodbye to Gippal and Rikku, Paine behind him. "To the Farplane."  
  
"It's strange..." Paine said, as they walked the road to the Celsius. "I journeyed for nearly a year with Yuna, looking for you. Now I'm travelling with you to find Yuna. There's some irony."  
  
They boarded the Celsius, and persuaded Buddy to give them a lift to Guadosalam. Tidus was being extremely quiet. He didn't have much to say, there was too much on his mind. He just had to find Yuna.  
  
Paine kept glancing at him. She'd only known him for a few days, and already, she considered him a close friend. The warrior thought herself silly. She had changed so much in the past few years. All thanks to Yuna and Rikku. She owed them everything. She knew she wouldn't be able to go on easily without them.  
  
"You two going to be all right?" Buddy asked as they landed. He recieved two short nods as answers. "Good luck," he said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"It's not in chaos," Paine said, remembering the last trip to the Farplane, "yet..." she added. They walked up to the door, to enter the Farplane.  
  
"Sorry Paine, can't let yah in!" the guard said.  
  
"Why not?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Lady Yuna requested I let nobody in."  
  
"Let us through," Paine ordered.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't!"  
  
"You're looking for hurt," Paine warned.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Please?" Tidus pleaded.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I'll get LeBlanc!" she threatened.  
  
This seemed to scare the guard into letting them through. He muttered something under his breath, but Tidus nor Paine heard it.  
  
The duo walked up the staircase, through the invisible wall to the plane of the dead. Yuna stood with her back to them, Aeris sat beside her. Paine drew her sword, as did Tidus. They both knew they wouldn't attack Yuna or Aeris, but that didn't mean Yuna wouldn't attack them. "Come on, let's get closer," she whispered.  
  
"You shouldn't have come," Aeris spoke.  
  
Tidus and Paine raised their swords as everything around them began to turn black.  
  
Aeris and Yuna stood, and turned to face them. "Now you shall pay," Yuna spoke. Her eyes, voice, face, everything was emotionless. It was the same for Aeris. They're faces grew more wan as their surroundings became dark. A strong gusty wind began to blow.  
  
"What's going on?" worried Paine.  
  
"You shouldn't have come," Aeris repeated.  
  
Soon everything was dark, except a soft light that shone down on Yuna and Aeris. Yuna clutched her head, her breath staggered and short. "No..." she whispered.  
  
Tidus threw his sword on the ground, running to her. "Yuna!"  
  
"They've... won..." she cried quietly, "Don't you get it?"  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"They live..." Yuna whispered, her body becoming limp. She closed her eyes, falling into Tidus' arms.  
  
"No! Yuna! What's going on?!" he cried.  
  
"Aeris!" Paine tried to shake the girl awake, but like Yuna, she wouldn't. "Aeris!"  
  
A dark cackle emitted from somewhere behind them. Tidus knew the laughter as Seymour's. Softly laying Yuna's body on the ground, he picked up his sword. "Where are you?!" he screamed.  
  
Paine grabbed her weapon, glaring into the darkness. "Come out, you bastard," she muttered.  
  
"You can't win now," Seymour spoke. He became visible in the misty light.  
  
"What did you do?!" Tidus cried, lunging at the Guado.  
  
"I don't think so," Seymour said calmly, waving his arm in the air. Suddenly Tidus stopped in mid-attack. "I can't have you attacking us now. After all, as long as you're here, you can't stop us."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Paine demanded.  
  
"You'll see soon." And with that, Seymour faded away into the darkness, disappearing.  
  
A/N: Damn writer's block Umm... Sorry this chapter is short and sucks but the next chapter is going to explain a few things. I have a lot of fics that I'm working on right now and it's hard to keep up sometimes. Well I'll have the next chappy up in a few days!


	18. The Dark Abyss

A/N: Okay okay I'll type out stuff to everyone this time!!   
  
To Emrelle: I betcha you are confused. Hehe. thwaks head back :P  
  
To Daniel: Hehe, sorry. I might fix it. That might be something for the sequel!  
  
To SongstressLenne: I glad you like it!!  
  
To dark dragon: thanx  
  
To giggo3z: Don't worry, things will go better (after a few more chappies)  
  
To Dr. P: And I thought I was lazy :P  
  
**Chapter Eighteen  
  
The Dark Abyss**  
  
"Are we still in the Farplane?" Paine wondered.  
  
"I don't think so... it's so dark," Tidus said. A faded light seemed to glow around them. Aeris and Yuna seemed to have disappeared. Tidus and Paine wandered the darkness.  
  
"Do you see that?" Paine asked, pointing forward.  
  
Tidus squinted his eyes. In the distance was someone, or something. It was emitting a soft aura. "Let's check it out." Cautiously, they walked towards it, the dim light still following them. As they got closer, they heard a soft cry of a little girl.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Paine asked, peering at the child. She couldn't have been more than seven years old, with cropped brunette hair.  
  
"No... I'm not okay!" she sobbed. She looked at Paine, revealing sapphire-emerald eyes.  
  
"Yuna?" Paine knelt by the girl, Tidus at her side.  
  
"H-how do you know my name?"  
  
Tidus put his hand on her shoulder, "Yuna, it's us. Tidus and Paine."  
  
"I d-don't know you."  
  
"What's wrong?" Paine asked.  
  
"My father. He's gone. I didn't know he was going to die," the young Yuna sniffled.  
  
Paine nodded. "It's okay. He saved Spira."  
  
"But he's gone!" she wailed.  
  
"Someday, you'll avenge his death," Tidus smiled. "And you will live on."  
  
"Really?" Yuna spoke through tears.  
  
Tidus grinned, "Yeah."  
  
The seven year old Yuna smiled, "Okay!" Her aura dimmed until she faded into the darkness.  
  
Paine and Tidus looked at each other. They were both confused. "What's going on here?" Paine wondered.  
  
Tidus shrugged, and they kept moving in the darkness. "Listen..." he said after a moment. They both stopped, listening. They could hear singing.  
  
"It's the Hymn of the Fayth," Paine whispered.  
  
Suddenly, they found themselves standing in a ruined temple. "Where is your summoner?"  
  
Tidus and Paine turned around. Before them stood Lady Yunaleska. "What?" Tidus asked.  
  
"I said, where is your summoner. It is required she is here before I make you the Fayth."  
  
Tidus shook his head. "You're not making anyone a Fayth!"  
  
"If you do not become the Fayth, the summoner cannot defeat Sin," spoke Yunaleska.  
  
Paine glanced at Tidus. She was a little confused. "Yuna already defeated Sin! Sin has been gone for five years!"  
  
"The Calm is over. Now, who has she chosen to become the Fayth?"  
  
"The Calm is not over!" Tidus shouted at her. "We defeated Yu Yevon!"  
  
Yunaleska shook her head, her ribbon-like hair falling in her face. "Don't you see? Sin cannot disappear until humanity gains complete purity."  
  
"That's impossible!" Paine said.  
  
"Thus, Sin is neverending."  
  
"Tidus..."  
  
The blitzball player spun around, seeing Yuna. "Yuna!!"  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. "It has to be this way."  
  
"But Yuna! The false hope! Remember?!" Tidus pleaded.  
  
She nodded. "But it didn't work. The only way is sacrifice."  
  
"Yuna! What are you talking about?" Paine demanded.  
  
"Paine, I'll never forget you. You gave me the courage to become a summoner again," Yuna spoke.  
  
"I did not! Yuna! You're a Gullwing! Remember?"  
  
"That was a long time ago, Paine. Sin has killed everything and everyone. We have to win." Yuna faced Yunaleska. "I choose both of them to become my Final Aeons."  
  
"Yuna!!" they cried in unison. Their cry was cut short by an odd sensation of being torn apart. Everything became dark again, and Paine and Tidus found themselves laying on the ground, gasping for air.  
  
"Paine?!" someone said, in shock. "Tidus?"  
  
Paine rubbed her eyes, letting them adjust to the dark. Finally she could see who was in front of her. "Aeris...?"  
  
"Paine? What are you doing here?" Aeris asked.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tidus asked.  
  
Aeris slapped a glass wall with her hand. "We're trapped."  
  
"Where?" Tidus heard himself ask.  
  
"The sixty-eighth floor of Shinra Headquarters."  
  
"Hojo..." Aeris muttered under her breath.  
  
A man with black hair dressed in a lab jacket walked into the room, turning on a light, making everyone cover their eyes. "Too bright?"  
  
Aeris pounded her fists against the glass. "Why am I here again?"  
  
"We found you, half dead, Ancient. We won't let you escape again," Hojo said.  
  
Tidus looked at her. She was dressed once more in her pink and red outfit. "Aeris, where's Yuna?"  
  
Aeris pointed to the other side of the glass cage, where Yuna lay unconscious. She was in her summoner kimono. "I don't know what happened... or who the other girl is."  
  
Beside Yuna was a girl in a blue outfit, with long brown hair. "Lenne!" Paine reconized the songstress.  
  
Tidus knelt down to Yuna, trying to shake her awake. "Yuna!!"  
  
"It's no use," Hojo laughed. "Because of you, she fought against Sephiroth. Her body has been seperated from her spirit. Unless you can retrieve it, she'll never wake."  
  
"What's Lenne doing here?" Paine demanded.  
  
"Her spirit was still with Yuna's. I'll be suprised if she lives," cackled Hojo.  
  
Paine slammed her hand against the wall. "Let us out of here!"  
  
"Not likely. You see, the four of you will be extremely useful for our project," Hojo said.  
  
"What sort of sick plan do you have for us this time?" Aeris inquired.  
  
"Don't worry, Ancient. You'll see soon," Hojo spoke, walking out of the room.  
  
Lenne began to stir, groaning as she rolled over. "Where am I?" she asked, squinting her eyes. "Shuyin...?"  
  
"No," Tidus answered.  
  
"Lenne, is it?" Aeris asked.  
  
"I... think so," the songstress said, sitting up. "What happened? Where am I?"  
  
"Your spirit became free from Yuna's," Aeris spoke. "She was too weak to let you go three years ago."  
  
"But I was with Shuyin... why am I here?" a confused Lenne questioned.  
  
Paine looked around. "No one knows why."  
  
"Yuna..." Lenne said quietly. "She's trapped..."  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger... sorta. Anyways, another somewhat short chappy. I am still fighting off the darn writers block. Finals sucked all the inspiration out of me. But school's been out for three days... Well hopefully I'll get some idea's tomorrow. Thankies for the reviews!! I think the story is going to end soon... by soon I mean like chapter 30 or so. And ideas for a sequel are coming!! Next chapter, we'll check in on Rikku and Gippal. Love yahs, -Ishie. 


	19. Escaping the Void

A/N: Yes I know, fast update!! But because of stupid reasons... I got layed off (ON MY FIRST DAY ) and so now I am job-less once more. Happy news for you guys though, I can update more!  
To Daniel: Sorry... I know that it's kinda creepy. And Hojo will die, I promise. Just not rite now. This chappy isn't too much better for happy-go-lucky disney stuff either.  
  
**Chapter Nineteen  
Escaping the Void**  
  
"Let me out of here!" Yuna screamed. She kicked the door but it wouldn't budge. The smoke was making her eyes water, the tears cutting clean paths through the dirt on her face. "Help me!" she yelled. Flames danced around, trapping her. She had already used all the magic power she had left. "Someone!! Anyone..." she slid down against the door, sobbing. _It can't end like this..._ "Damn you Sephiroth!" she screamed as loud as she could. But her scream was drowned out by the sound of shattering glass. The window exploded, sending shards of glass everywhere. Getting up, Yuna dashed to the window, the flames licking her legs. "Is anyone out there?" she shouted, looking around. Smoke was pouring out of the window. "Oh my..." Yuna bit down on her lower lip until it bled. The entire village was ablaze. Which village this was, Yuna didn't know. She didn't reconize anything. The room she was trapped in was two stories off the ground. If she jumped, she was bound to get hurt. But it'd be better than burning to a crisp. Yuna put one leg out of the window, taking a deep breath, the smoke causing her to cough. She threw her other leg over and let go of the windowsill, falling on something soft. It was a haycart. _That was lucky..._ she thought to herself. Quickly, she jumped off of the cart, knowing it soon would catch fire. She looked around, "Where am I?"  
  
"This is Nibelheim..."  
  
Yuna spun around, seeing another young woman, full of soot and charred clothes. "Lenne?"  
  
The songstress nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Nibelheim. I've never heard of such a place. Is it from your Zanarkand?" Yuna asked.  
  
"No," Lenne shook her head. "Sephiroth destroyed this place, and slaughtered the villagers. It's Cloud and Tifa's hometown."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"I guess part of my spirit was still with you. I know everything Sephiroth knows. And my spirit and body are seperated, like yours. Your body is with Tidus, Paine, and Aeris. You won't wake up," Lenne said.  
  
Yuna followed, attempting to wipe soot from her face. "Lenne, how do we get back?"  
  
"We can't. Not yet."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Lenne shrugged. Their surroundings change completely from the inferno night to a normal day. The village wasn't burnt down, or charred in anyway. Villagers walked around, talking gaily and working.  
  
"What happened?" Yuna asked.  
  
"This is how Tifa and Cloud saw their village, five years after Sephiroth raged. No one remembers anything about the fire," Lenne spoke. "Come on. There's nothing else here."  
  
Yuna followed Lenne out of the village, and their surroundings changed again to an infirmatry.  
  
"Are you also here to see the boy in the coma?" a doctor asked. Lenne nodded.  
  
"Coma...?" Yuna seemed confused, but followed Lenne into the next room. "Cloud!" Sitting in a wheelchair was a spikey-headed blonde mercenary. He looked pale and sickly. Beside him was Tifa, asleep sitting up. "What happened?" Yuna asked.  
  
"Mako poisoning." Suddenly the ground began to tremble violently.  
  
Tifa awoke, but didn't notice Lenne or Yuna. "This is bad... The tremors are getting worse. Come on! Let's get out of here!" she took the wheelchair, and pushed Cloud out of the hospital, Yuna and Lenne behind them. From under them, the ground began to split, a green energy shooting from the cracks. "Oh no!" Tifa cried as she, Cloud, Lenne, and Yuna fell in.  
  
Yuna opened her eyes, but couldn't tell. She was in a empty void abyss. "Hello? Lenne?" she called out. Her voice echoed until it faded into nothing. "Anyone?" She sat down. The ground was hard and cold like ice. "Where am I?" she listened for anything as she rubbed her bare arms. It was so cold.  
  
"Yuna..."  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Yuna, wake up! Please!"  
  
"I am awake!" Yuna said.  
  
"Please Yuna. You can't leave me..."  
  
"Tidus...?" Yuna whispered.  
  
"Yuna, you have to wake up," she heard Aeris speak. "We need you."  
  
"She fell into the void. I don't know if she can wake up," Lenne said softly.  
  
"She'll be okay!" Paine argued.  
  
Yuna stood up. It was still so dark. "I am okay! I'm right here! Where are you guys?!" Something tore at her, pulling her towards a bright light. She cried out in pain. Everything was dark again, and she couldn't find the strength to move. She felt so helpless. A soft hum was the only thing she could hear. But the hum suddenly became a dark shriek. _What is that noise?_ she thought. She didn't even have the strength to speak.  
  
"The planet," a voice said from beside her.  
  
_Who's there?_  
  
"That doesn't matter. Yuna, you have to wake up."  
  
_I can't. I'm so... tired..._  
  
"I know. But if you don't wake up, Sephiroth and Seymour will win."  
  
_We can't beat them..._ she thought sadly.  
  
"Don't say that. You can win. You need to believe in yourself and your friends."  
  
_I can't... I just can't... So... tired... _

* * *

"Oh Yunie," Rikku whispered. She sat up, looking at Gippal. Both of them had recovered greatly. "They've been gone for a week. Where could they be?"  
  
"Shinra says they've disappeared off of Spira, it seems," Gippal sighed.  
  
"But Yunie... she's lost. It's like..." she put her hand over her heart, "I can feel her pain. She just wants to come home."  
  
Gippal walked over to his wife, limping slightly. "Hopefully she knows we're all out here, waiting."  
  
Rikku nodded. "I think she knows. But she's too weak." The Al Bhed leaned against Gippal's shoulder, closing her eyes. "Yunie..."

* * *

"Why won't she wake up?" Tidus asked.  
  
"She's too weak. I tried to get her out," Lenne sighed, "but she couldn't hold herself together long enough. She fell into an empty void."  
  
"Yuna. Don't you realize what you're giving up?" Aeris whispered. An entire day had passed and Yuna was still unconscious.  
  
"Still trying to wake her up?" Hojo asked, walking in the room.  
  
Aeris closed her eyes. She didn't want to listen to him.  
  
"I suppose your magic would help, wouldn't it Ancient?"  
  
Aeris had thought of that, but she knew Hojo wanted her to use magic. Something would happen. "I'm not that foolish."  
  
"I feared that."  
  
"Why are you keeping us in here?" Paine demanded.  
  
Hojo laughed. "Oh you guys are so funny!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Hojo tugged on his face, pulling it off. It was just a mask. And it revealed to be...  
  
"Yuffie!" Paine, Aeris, and Tidus cried at once.  
  
"Hehehe. You guys didn't think you'd be trapped in here forever, did you?" Yuffie asked, taking off the lab jacket.   
  
"Was that you the whole time?" Aeris asked.  
  
"No. The real Hojo is fighting Cloud right now. We really have to get out of here." The ninja ran over to the computer, pressing a few buttons. The glass walls of the cage disappeared, freeing them. "What's wrong with Yunie?" she asked, using Rikku's nickname for the former summoner.  
  
"Her spirit took a lot of damage when Sephiroth came back to life. Yuna might not be able to recover," Lenne said.  
  
"Right-o... We'll get someone to check her out once we get out of here!" Yuffie said.  
  
"Okay," Tidus said. He picked up Yuna, silently praying she'd be all right soon. A time portal opened up for them, allowing them to step into their own time, on the Celsius.

* * *

"Yunie..."  
  
_Rikku?_ Yuna opened her eyes slightly, seeing a blur of a figure in front of her.  
  
"Oh Yunie. Will you wake up? Everyone's so worried. I'm worried, Tidus, Aeris, Gippal, Yuffie, Paine, everyone!"  
  
_Rikku can you hear me?_  
  
"Please wake up..."  
  
_I guess not..._ The blur became sharper, until Yuna could see Rikku's crying figure. "Rikku..." she whispered. Her voice was hoarse and barely audible.  
  
"Yunie!!" Rikku looked at her cousin with big emerald eyes.  
  
_I'm so tired... Why can't I wake up?_ she wondered. Her eyes drooped, "Rikku..." she repeated.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be back with us soon." Rikku faded away, and Yuna was alone in the dark abyss again.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" a voice echoed around her.  
  
"No..." Yuna answered hoarsely.  
  
"That's a shame. We can't let you go yet Yuna. You'll stop us."  
  
"You're right. But you can't stop me..." Yuna whispered. "My friends are waiting for me..." She opened her eyes again. It was dark, but it wasn't the void where she had been trapped. She rolled over, seeing Tidus asleep beside her bed. They were in the Celsius' cabin. Aeris, Rikku, Gippal, and Paine were asleep in other beds. "I'm back..." she whispered.

A/N: Just to let you know, the horizontal lines are there to tell you when it changes from Tidus and co to Yuna to Rikku and Gippal. Hope you all like this chappy (and the last!) I might put yet another chappy up today... or tomorrow! My writers block has dissapated! w00t!


	20. A Bright Turn

A/N: Wee! I think I had the most fun writing this chappy. Sorry it took so long to put up. I was going to post it up on Tuesday, and I couldn't get online long enough, then I was going to post it up on Wednesday, but our phone got disconnected, and the stupid centry tell people didn't put it up yesterday... and today my dad got it reconnected so... HERE YAH GO!  
  
To Aj-sama: Yay another new reader! I'm glad you like it so far  
  
To Emrelle: It's hectic but you love it... thanks...? lol  
  
To Dr. P: Yesh you are lazy for not signing in but that's okay. Me 2. yeah, I had a burst of ideas and had to quickly write them before it was too late. blush I'm not that good of a writer, I just need a way to express myself.  
  
To Daniel: YESH! Long live Yuffie!  
  
To dark dragon: Thankies!  
  
to songstresslenne: here you go!  
  
to blushnbabe: Thankies  
  
**Chapter Twenty  
  
A Bright Turn  
**  
Yuna sat up, groaning slightly. Her body was stiff and sore. Her mouth and teeth were covered in a slime that kept her from swallowing properly. Quietly, she snuck out of her bed, tip toeing down the stairs. Even Barkeep and Darling were asleep. She grabbed a cup from a cabnet, filling it with water. She had to grasp the cup tightly with both hands, because she was trembling. Even standing still was a problem. She drank the glass of water, gulping it down quickly. _How long was I asleep? _she wondered. After another glass of water, she felt nourished enough to lie down again.  
  
Walking back up the stairs, she passed a mirror. There was no silver-haired murderer standing behind her. Just Yuna. _Good_. The brunette climbed back under the covers, but not before kissing her blitzball star on the forehead. She thanked him and the others silently for watching over her. Closing her eyes, she realized she was tired. Maybe she hadn't been sleeping... just unconscious...  
  
Yuna cracked open a sapphire eye, the sun lighting up the room. Everyone was still asleep. But she told herself it was long enough, and they should wake now. Slipping out of her blankets, she crawled to the end of her bed, where Tidus snored lightly. "Hey," she whispered, poking him in the shoulder.  
  
"Iiiieeenoo...." Tidus uttered.  
  
Yuna giggled quietly. "Wake up!"  
  
Tidus opened his eyes, looking back into the sapphire-emerald orbs staring back at him. Immediately, he shot up, trapping Yuna in a tight embrace. "Yuna!" he cried softly. Tears spilled from his eyes, quiet sobs escaping his lips. "Yuna... I thought you were gone forever..."  
  
"I'm here. I'm awake now," Yuna said, hugging him just as tightly. "I'm sorry." She found tears rolling down her cheeks as well. She had missed him so much.  
  
"Don't ever do that again," he said fiercely. He pulled away, holding her face in his hands.  
  
"I don't plan on it," Yuna replied quietly. "I was afraid I was going to never see you again," she whispered.  
  
Tidus smiled a teary smile, setting his forehead against hers. "I told you. I wouldn't be able to go on without you. You mean the world to me Yuna. I hope you understand that..."  
  
Yuna nodded, tears pouring from her eyes. "No one could ever take me from you for long..."  
  
Their tearful reunion was interrupted by a quiet sob from Rikku. "Oh, it's so beautiful!" she wailed.  
  
Yuna grinned, looking at her cousin. The others were awake too, making her wonder how long they had been watching her. "Hi guys," she said with a smile.  
  
The Al Bhed princess limped over to Yuna, "I'm glad you finally came back Yunie!" she cried, hugging her cousin.  
  
Gippal waved from the bed. He had a crutch, so Yuna assumed he didn't have the strength to walk on his leg alone yet. "About time too!"  
  
Paine embraced her fellow friend, smiling. Yuna caught a glance of a tear in her eye, but was quickly blinked away. "You sure are more trouble than your worth, aren't you Yuna?" she joked.  
  
Yuna chuckled softly. "Was it really that bad?"  
  
"It was terrible," Paine replied.  
  
Aeris walked up to her new friend, grinning. Tears sparkled in her eyes. "I found out what the mark on your chest was," she smiled softly, "It's the symbol for the goddess of hope. It means she's marked you as one of her daughters. You bring hope to everyone."  
  
Yuna smiled, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. "Are you you aren't making this up?"  
  
"Why would she?" Rikku asked.  
  
"Everyone knows it's true," nodded Paine.  
  
"Yeah!" Gippal agreed.  
  
Yuna hugged Aeris. "Thank you... everyone."  
  
"Two weeks was a long time, but we managed," Paine said.  
  
"Two weeks?!"  
  
"Well actually, three. But Tidus, Paine, Aeris, and Lenne came back after a week," Gippal said.  
  
"I've been gone for so long. What about Seymour? And Sephiroth? Any news of them yet?" Yuna asked.  
  
They all shrugged. "Little tidbits here and there. But nothing serious," Aeris sighed.  
  
"You said something about Lenne though," Yuna spoke. "Why was she here?" _She was with me in that... place for a while..._  
  
"Lenne's spirit was still with you. She left for the Farplane a few days ago. Said something about how you would be okay," Gippal said.  
  
"Oh..." Yuna scratched the back of her head. "So now what?"  
  
"Well I suggest you get cleaned up," Paine said with a grin, "because we came up with a plan. We'll tell you all about it after your ready."  
  
"Oh all right," Yuna said, walking into one of the Celsuis' bathrooms. She showered and quickly, anxious to hear about her friends' plan to stop the two who had ruined so much already. The former summoner dressed in a blue and green strapless top and a pair of khaki shorts. When she finally walked out of the bathroom, everyone had also gotten dressed. "So what's the plan?" she asked.  
  
"Not yet," Rikku said, "we have other things do to first. Like EAT!"  
  
"Rikku, you haven't stopped eating since we got back," Aeris said.  
  
"I'm feeding two people, remember!!" Rikku said.  
  
"Yeah, we believe you Rikku," Gippal teased. He elbowed Tidus, muttering something unheard to the others. "Come on guys, let's go find some food!"  
  
"Yay!" Rikku laughed, skipping along.   
  
"H-hey Yuna," Tidus stammered. Yuna turned to face him. She noticed his face was slightly pink. "Before we eat, will you come to the deck with me? I-I need to talk to you."  
  
"Sure," Yuna nodded, following him out. The smirks on the others' faces worried her a little. The door to the deck opened to the morning sun. She watched as Tidus walked onto the deck. _What's wrong with him_? she wondered. She walked out onto the large, red deck of the Celsius. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, his back still turned to her.  
  
The former summoner looked at him, a bit confused. "You don't seem fine," she said quietly.  
  
Tidus turned around, looking at her. She looked so majestic, so iperfect/i. "Your right," he said. "I'm better than fine. Yuna... I've been thinking for a long time."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About you. I love you Yuna. There isn't a part in me that can deny it," he said. Tidus took her hands in his, squeezing them softly.  
  
Yuna fought to keep her body from trembling, and she was losing. Why was her heart beating so rapidly? He had said he loved her before. But this time was different... "And I love you too," she said, her voice soft.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is..." Tidus paused, searching for the right words. "I want to be with you, always. Yuna..." he took his hands from hers, and pulled out a small box, revealing a small ring. "...will you marry me?"  
  
The former summoner felt her heart skip a beat, or two, or twenty. She felt tears burn in her eyes, happy tears. "Of course!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. "Yes, I'll marry you..." Yuna broke the embrace, looking into his cerulean eyes. "There's no one I'd rather be with. Ever."  
  
Tidus smiled, tears of joy in his eyes as well. He slipped the ring around Yuna's finger, taking a moment to admire her beauty as she looked at the ring.   
  
It wasn't very big or fancy, but it was amazing. On a simple silver band was a cut azure stone. Yuna reconized it as a Zeal stone. The Zeal jewels had been recently discovered in the Macalania Woods. They had been left after the woods had completely disappeared. "It's beautiful," she said quietly, looking up at Tidus.  
  
"It reminded me of you, and our journey," he said. Softly, he brought his lips to hers, slipping his arms around her waist.  
  
Yuna closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck. She had spent so long searching and waiting for him, she nearly forgot how happy she felt with him.  
  
After a few moments, he broke away, smiling at his fianceè. "Come on," he said, "let's go get some food!" Lacing his fingers with Yuna, they walked back into the cabin.  
  
"That's the Yuna I know!!" Rikku shrieked.  
  
Yuna grinned. _It's probably true. Everyone knows a happy Yuna._  
  
"So that just leaves me and Aeris," Paine smirked. "While you and Rikku are complaining about looking like you swallowed whole watermelons, Aeris and I will be running around. Just in spite of you," Paine laughed.  
  
Yuna couldn't comment on that. Tidus and Gippal had gone off to the bridge, probably to find a place to eat.  
  
"Don't worry," Aeris smiled, "we won't make fun of you. Too much."  
  
"Thanks, I think," Yuna said.  
  
"Anyways! Now it's time to put happy-go-lucky-Yuna on pause and bring out kick-ass-Yuna!" Rikku said, punching a fist in the air. "While the guys find us a place to grab some food, we'll explain the plan to you."  
  
Yuna nodded, plopping herself down on a chair. "I'm all ears."  
  
"All right," Aeris said. "Seymour and Sephiroth are still weak. They've probably gone into hiding until they've fully recovered. We think they will either be in my time, or hiding somewhere here. They won't be hard to find, that's for sure."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"We attack with Ancient magic and seal them back in the Farplane," Aeris said simply.  
  
"Sounds easy."  
  
"It will be," Paine nodded. "If we play our cards right. We still have to weaken them before we'll be able to seal them."  
  
"Okay!" Yuna said, somewhat excited. "This might just work!" She looked at Aeris, "But what about you? Are you going to stay?"  
  
Aeris shrugged. "I don't know yet. Most likely. I like being with you guys."  
  
"Gullwings and Aeris!" Brother said over the intercom. "We've landed at cafè! Time to EEEAAAAAT!"  
  
"Yippee!!" cried Rikku, hopping out of the cabin, the other three following behind.  
  
A/N: THERE YAH GO! The first happy-go-lucky Disney chapter in a looooooooong time. I hope you all liked it! AND no cliffhanger! In the immortal words of Rikku, "YIPPEE!" Thankies for the awesome reviews so far! The story will be coming to an end soon, but I am planning a possible sequel. 


	21. Breakfast Break

A/N: I've been suffering, once more, from writer's block. Sorry about that.  
  
To Daniel: Wait... how'd you get that? Did I say she was? sweatdrop Well not yet anyways.  
  
To Dr. P: w00t! You signed in! Hehe, yeah I know this chappy was boring, sry. And I'm not that great of a writer, I will keep saying it :p  
  
To Emrelle Elendal: Yesh! HAPPY YUNIE!  
  
To Songstresslenne: thanx  
  
To Aj-sama: And it's about time!!  
  
to darkdragon: thanx

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Breakfast Break  
Nealan Rathhuasak, or just Neal, sat at a table in Luca's newest cafè, Tobli's Corner. It was a nice little shop on the edge of the ever-growing town. It was owned by Tobli himself, the little red, beaked man who was often in some sort of mischief. Working for him was... odd. There was always entertainment of some sort and food. But for a working morning, it sure was quiet.  
  
"FOOD!"  
  
Neal jumped at the shriek of two familiar voices. Rikku and Brother. "Yeah, so much for the tranquility," he muttered, walking behind the counter. He watched as Brother and Rikku sprinted into the room, dragging a group of people along with them. The Al Bhed siblings ran to the counter, ordering food. Behind them was a group consisting of the Machine Faction leader Gippal, the High Summoner Yuna, her friend Paine, and two other people he didn't reconize.  
  
He looked at Rikku, sighing to himself. Neal would never get over the fact that he had let her slip through his fingers, and into Gippal's. He envied Gippal. His green eyes widened, though, when he noticed something. Rikku had a tummy! It wasn't possible that she'd ever be overweight. The girl could eat and eat and never gain a pound. She had to be pregnant. With Gippal's child.  
  
"Hey Neal!" waved Gippal from behind his wife, who was preoccupied ordering her food.  
  
Neal smiled and waved back. Gippal had been his closest friend for a long time. They argued and fought a lot, but they had always been close. His eyes wandered to Yuna, who was talking to a girl dressed in pink. The ring on her finger told everyone that the lovely heroine of Spira was finally settling down. The girl in pink began to poke at his curiousity though. There was something... different about her. He couldn't quite decide what it was though.   
  
After a while, everyone had ordered their food and sat in a large booth, inviting Neal to sit with them. "So, you're Neal?" Yuna asked.  
  
Neal nodded. "Nealan Rathuuasak. It's an honor to meet you, Lady Yuna."  
  
Yuna waved a hand in front of her, the other hand putting food in her mouth. "No need for formalities or titles," she said, some food still in her mouth.  
  
"I'm sure everyone in Spira will be joyous when they hear about the ring on your finger," he said, tugging on a persistant strand of blonde hair that wanted to be in his eyes. Neal kept glancing over at the pink girl, sitting beside her.  
  
Yuna shrugged. "It's not the first time," she said. _Unfortunetly_. "Oh, this is my friend Aeris," she introduced.  
  
Aeris smiled, "It's a pleasure," she said politely, meeting his gaze.   
  
Neal nodded slowly, still keeping his eyes locked with hers. What was so strange about her? Another couple walked in the door, "We'll I better get to work," he said, waving as he walked behind the counter.  
  
Rikku exhaled loudly once he was out of earshot. "I thought he'd never leave," she said quietly.  
  
"What's wrong with him? He seemed nice," Aeris spoke.  
  
"Oh he's a sweetie and everything," Rikku said, glancing at him. "But I think he still likes me."  
  
Gippal shook his head. "No, remember our wedding? He was happy for us. I think he's over you by now."  
  
"Loey!! Will you slow down!" a loud whine came from outside the restaurant. A toddler all dressed in pink ran into the cafè, her parents close behind her.  
  
"Mommie! Daddy! Huwwiiiieee!" she cried.  
  
Leblanc and Nooj hurried in, following their young daughter. "Loesia, you know better," Nooj scolded.  
  
"I sowwy," she said quietly, then looking over at Yuna and Co. "Wikku! Yunie! Paine!" the girl shouted, her little legs carrying her to the three Gullwings.  
  
"Hiya Loey!" Rikku said, giving the girl a hug. "Wow, you've grown a lot since we last saw you!" she said, messing with her light brown hair, styled to look much like Leblanc's. Her soft blue eyes sparkled with energy as she jumped from Rikku to Paine.   
  
"Yeah, you're the spitting image of your parents," Paine grinned.  
  
"Hello loves," Leblanc said, catching her breath.  
  
"Hi Leblanc. Enjoying parenthood?" Rikku teased.  
  
Leblanc glared at the Al Bhed, "You know Rikku, I heard you'll soon be just as busy. Of course, I don't even want to _imagine_ the child of Rikku and Gippal. The hyperactivity and such..." Leblanc sighed dramatically. "And everyone can see you'll soon be busy," she smirked.  
  
Rikku stuck out her tounge at Leblanc. She and Leblanc began to argue, pointlessly. The others had learned to drown them out.  
  
_No one realizes the hell we've already gone through, _Yuna thought. _And we're still not done..._  
  
"Yuna!" Leblanc gasped, grabbing her left hand. "You're getting married!!" She looked at Tidus, "It's about time!"  
  
"Well we'd love to stay," Paine said, pushing along the others, "but we really have to go."  
  
"But I wasn't finished eating..." Rikku whined as they left. "Why did we have to leave so fast Paine?"  
  
Shinra ran out of the airship, "I found them!"  
  
"Found who?" asked Aeris.  
  
"Sephiroth and Seymour. I was able to track them," the Al Bhed boy genius said, proud with himself.  
  
"All right Shinra!" Rikku exclaimed, punching her fist in the air. The group ran into the Celsius, gathering around the giant screen.   
  
"I've sent a CommSphere v3.5 there to keep an eye on them." Shinra entered a few characters in the giant keyboard, bringing a video screen up. Sure enough, Sephiroth and Seymour were both in a dark cave, sitting by a strange glowing sphere.  
  
"What's that?" Paine wondered.  
  
"It's an energy source. If my theory is correct, that energy source is the only thing keeping them alive," Shinra spoke.  
  
"So then we destroy that, and we win?" Rikku asked.  
  
"It seems too easy," Aeris shook her head.  
  
Shinra shrugged. "I suggest you check it out. It should be easy to destroy. Then you just send them back to the Farplane and that's it."  
  
"_Send _them?" Yuna echoed, a warning tone in her voice.  
  
"Sorry Yuna. You've gotta do it or they will be able to escape," Buddy said.  
  
Yuna sighed. She didn't want to go back to that old tradition of sending the dead. That was what she did when she was a summoner. Not now. But if it trapped Sephiroth and Seymour... well, it'd have to do. "Okay, let's do it. Where are they anyways?"  
  
"The Den of Woe."  
  
The Gullwings were silent. They remembered what had happened the last time they went there. But Shuyin was in the Farplane now. Maybe this time would be different...  
  
"Okay!" laughed Rikku.  
  
"Whoa, not you two," Shinra said to Gippal and Rikku.  
  
"Why not?!" Rikku whined.  
  
"Because you could hurt the baby, and both of you are still recovering," Aeris said.  
  
"That's not fair!"  
  
"Come on Rikku," Gippal said. "We can watch it happen through the CommSphere."  
  
"Oh gee, that's fun..." she muttered.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know. Short, boring chapter. Ch 23 will be the final fight (mebbe). The story will be finished by chapter 28 and an epilouge.   
  
BUT! I already have the first chapter of the sequel written. I was up until midnight last night writing it and planning out the rest of this story. I think I'm going to change the title of this story... it doesn't really make sense. Any ideas?  
  
Oh and Neal, don't worry about him. I'm just introducing him. He'll play a bigger part in the sequel, okies? LYL. -Letselina **


	22. The Final Battle

A/N: A little more excitement in this chappy. I know I said the final showdown would be chappy 23 but i didn't have enough ideas for another chappy inbetween. Enjoy!

To Emrelle: You still think Lost Love is okay? Mebbe I'll keep it. I'm having enough trouble finding a title for the sequel --;  
To Aj-sama: Yessir!  
To SongstressLenne: No complaints? You didn't think the last chappy was to short? I did...  
To Dr. P: Fine fine. The main reason the story is going to end is because I'm having trouble as it is... dumb writers block. I can only write a story for so long until all my ideas become stupid. That's okay though!!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
The Final Battle**  
  
Tidus looked at Yuna worriedly. "Are you okay?" he asked. They were standing in front of the mouth of the cave.  
  
"Yeah..." she lied quietly.  
  
Tidus knew she was lying. After all, she was squeezing his hand to death. He was afraid it was going to fall off. Paine and Yuna had told Tidus and Aeris about the Den of Woe, and what happened. He understood they were a bit frightened. "Well then, let's go," he said, walking in.  
  
The cave was dark and muggy, pyreflies swarmed everywhere. Just like Paine remembered it. This was the third time she had entered the infernal cave. She kept her sword handy, just in case. Aeris, who was standing beside her, had out her staff. Silently they wandered through it's dark passages, searching for any glimpse of light.  
  
Yuna continued to repeat the plan in her head. _Destroy the energy source, send them... Destroy the source, send them..._ She grasped her summoners staff in her hand, her daggers handy as well. What struck her as odd, was the fact that Seymour had done nothing the entire time he'd been 'alive'. Sure, he had controlled Aeris and given her nightmares and such, but nothing like Sephiroth. The platinum haired man had continually attacked them. Come to think of it, she hadn't even seen Seymour other than in reflections. Something was wrong. _Stop thinking that!_ she ordered herself, _It will be okay!_  
  
"Hey guys," Shinra's voice whispered. A flying CommSphere floated near them. "You're almost there!"  
  
"Good luck Yunie, guys," Rikku's voice wished.  
  
"But there is a problem," Buddy said.  
  
"What now?" wondered Tidus.  
  
"Methinks Seymour attacked Sephiroth. He sure isn't moving," Gippal said.  
  
"Oh wonderful," retorted Aeris.  
  
"It's one less guy to deal with. Is this it?" Paine asked as they came to a dark tunnel.  
  
"Yeah, go on in. Be careful," warned Shinra. The CommSphere flew in, leaving the others to ready themselves.  
  
"Ready guys?" Aeris asked.  
  
"Ready as we'll ever be, I'm sure," Paine said.  
  
Yuna held her summoner's staff. "Let's do it."  
  
Their feet made little noise on the cold floor of the cave. A bright light shone in front of them, "That's it. Destroy it as quickly as possible," Tidus said. He and Aeris ran ahead. They were to distract Seymour and Sephiroth while Paine and Yuna destroyed the energy source.   
  
"Hey you!" Tidus yelled. "Seymour!"  
  
The blue-haired priest turned around, a wicked grin across his face. "The son of Jecht. Back from the dead as well, I presume?"  
  
"Dreams don't die. But you will," he said, slowly circling Seymour. His clutched his sword tightly, ready to strike at any given moment. All he needed was the signal from Aeris.  
  
"Much like Sephiroth, you underestimate my power. This will be your final mistake," Seymour cackled.  
  
"What'd you do to him?"  
  
"He's heading back to the Farplane. If you'd like to join him, I'd be happy to lend you a hand!" Seymour said, raising his wand. But instead of bringing it back down to send a spell towards Tidus, he found it floating above his head. "What?!"  
  
"Now!" cried Aeris.  
  
Tidus lunged at Seymour, thrusting his sword at his body. But even without his magical wand, Seymour was able to use his powerful magic. Tidus felt his entire body freeze up, then shot back at the wall. He winced with pain as his sword cut through his leg.  
  
"You've become quite the pest, Tidus. You and Yuna will both pay for the trouble you have caused!" he snarled, sending a blast of fire towards the blitz star.  
  
Tidus rolled to his side, the fire smashing into the wall of the cave. "Damn..." he cursed under his breath. He felt a sharp pain in his leg as it glowed softly. He said a mental thanks to Aeris. She was using Ancient magic to help fight and keep the others safe.  
  
Aeris floated above Seymour, waving his wand playfully. She knew he couldn't use even half of his magic as long as she held his weapon. "Looking for this?" she taunted.  
  
Seymour's head snapped up as he glared at Aeris. "So you've finally decided to use your power to some extent, haven't you Ancient?"  
  
Aeris smirked, twirling the wand in her hand. "You know, I'd be nice to me if I was you. One little snap and half of your magic is gone."Yuna and Paine tried to get close to the strange energy source, but something kept them back. Everytime they got close, it'd glow even brighter, sending a burst of almost unbearable heat towards them. "What are we going to do?" Yuna wondered. She knew they had to destroy this thing.  
  
"Try magic," Gippal's voice suggested from the CommSphere.  
  
Yuna tried to send a combination of spells at it, but they were reflected back.  
  
"Bad idea," Paine said.  
  
"Just wait," Shinra said. They could hear the furious clicking of keys in the backround. "Got it! It's not an energy source at all. It's just a spellball."  
  
"A what?" Rikku asked.  
  
"A Spellball. It's continually casts a spell on someone, without ever running out of magic power. This particular one continually casts a curing spell on Seymour. It's what's keeping him alive."  
  
"Okay, now that we know what it is, how do you destroy it?" Yuna inquired.  
  
"Simple. You have to counterspell it. It will reflect every spell but it's opposite."  
  
"So if it's a cure spell, we have to cast a flare or ultima spell, right?" Paine asked.  
  
"Correct."  
  
Yuna cast a small flare smell, and sure enough, it began to fade. "That's it then?"  
  
"Yes. It will fade away momentarily," Shinra said.  
  
"Good job kid. We owe you one," Paine said, as they ran into the next room.  
  
"Much more than one," Shinra grumbled.Seymour stayed calm through Aeris' taunting. "If you're finished?" he said after a moment of silence.  
  
"For now," Aeris spoke. She walked in the air above Seymour's head, smirking sweetly.  
  
"Good!" Seymour hissed. His wand shot out of Aeris' hand and into his. Instantly, he blasted a strong spell at her, knocking her from the air.  
  
Aeris stood up, a delighted look on her face. Everything was going according to plan. And she wasn't a bit hurt.  
  
"What's so amusing?" he demanded.  
  
"Nothing yet. But what will be amusing is the look on your face when you find out what mistake you made by attacking me," Aeris said, smiling. A gusty wind began to blow around them and a silverish aura began to glow around Aeris. "I can absorb your magic, Seymour. It's too primitive to effect me as long as the Ancient's power protects me."  
  
"What?!" Seymour cried. He leapt at Aeris, his wand becoming a long sword.  
  
Aeris threw her staff up in defense, the clang of metal against metal echoing in the caves depths. "You're a summoner and a mage Seymour. You can't easily hit me, can you?"  
  
"The same goes for you," Seymour said. His face still showed little emotion, but beads of perspiration rolled down his forehead. "You can't defeat me. You know it."  
  
The flower girl dodged more of his attacks, trying to distract him long enough. "We'll see about that." She sent a blast of fire at him.  
  
Seymour quickly countered with an ice spell. "I've been using magic for a long time, Aeris," he said, his wand becoming it's own shape again.  
  
Aeris, once more, took the magic blow, untouched. "You're weak! You don't have a chance against me."  
  
Seymour was beginning to get flustered and irritated. He knew he had to do something fast.  
  
Tidus lunged once more at Seymour, his sword slicing through his cloak. He was still too fast to hit with physical attacks.  
  
"Tidus! Look out!" cried Yuna.  
  
The blitz player turned, a blast exploding from Seymour's wand. He cried out in pain as he was blasted into a wall of the cave. Tidus' entire body felt horrible. His blood was boiling hot and his skin was cool as ice. Hot tears trailed down his cheeks.  
  
"Tidus!" Yuna cried again, running to his side. Paine had run off to assist Aeris in fighting Seymour.  
  
"Yuna," he whispered. Blood was caught in his throat, troubling his breathing.  
  
"Shh, don't speak," she said, holding his face in her hands. Yuna closed her eyes, concentrating her magic, trying to send curing spells into his body.  
  
"Yuna!" Paine yelled.  
  
The former summoner ignored her. Whatever spell had been blasted into Tidus was bad, and was taking his life quickly. She couldn't let that happen.  
  
Aeris dashed to Tidus' side. "Let me heal him. You have to send Seymour," she said.  
  
Yuna hesitantly got up, picking up her summoner's staff as she ran to Paine. The warrior had pinned Seymour to the ground with one of her heeled boots; the other had smashed his wand. And he was slowly losing his power. Yuna raised her wand to begin summoning, but stopped. "Paine, give me your sword," Yuna ordered.  
  
Paine looked at Yuna, almost afraid of the fire burning in her eyes, and handed over her one-handed sword.  
  
Yuna took the sword and looked at Seymour. "By now, I'd think you have realized, you can't win against us. You might be able to control us, but you can't win."  
  
"Lady Yuna... you wouldn't..." Seymour pleaded. He knew it was time to play innocent. "It was all Sephiroth... he made me--"  
  
"Shut up!" Yuna snapped. "You killed Sephiroth too. For all we know, it was you who forced him to do your dirty work. But I don't need to know," she said, raising the sword directly above Seymour's chest.  
  
"Yuna! Noo--" his cry was cut off by Paine's sword, thrusted through the area where most people have hearts.  
  
Yuna gripped the sword's handle, and twisted it. She heard the sound of bones cracking and snapping, causing her stomach to lurch. iI've owed you that for a very long time,/i Yuna thought darkly. She pulled the sword from Seymour's corpse, causing blood to drip onto her leg. Smiling weakly, she looked up at Paine, who was terror-stricken by Yuna's... behavior.  
  
"Y-Yuna... s-send him," Paine stuttered. Clearly, she was frightened.  
  
Setting Paine's sword on the ground, Yuna picked up her summoner's staff, performing the sending. Aeris used her magic, binding his spirit to the Farplane. It was over. They had done it. Seymour was dead. The Den of Woe was silent, almost in awe of Yuna's actions.  
  
A/N: Egad! Yuna killed... mercilessly. Oh well, that bastard Seymour deserved it!! Well the story is coming to an end, pretty quick here. I hope you liked this chapter, it's prolly the most excitement there will be for the rest of the story. All the rest will be closing up all the relationships. Mushy-gooey fluffy stuff, hehe.   
Oh and just to clear it up, Sephiroth is dead. Seymour killed him. I knew someone would ask so I'll answer the question before it's asked! Hehe. LYL, -Letselina 


	23. Wedding Plans

A/N: Here's another, not that exciting but nonetheless interesting chappy. BUT ITS THE LONGEST IN A LONG TIME! YAY!  
To SongstressLenne: S&S hehehe, that's how I refer to them to now. I dislike them. A lot.  
To Dr.P: NO! DONT EVEN SAY THAT! Tidus will never ever die. When he faded away in FFX I was bawling for hours. squeezes Tidus plushie tightly And yes, I'll agree that I'm an okay writer. I just get off topic really easy.  
To Shelby: Hiya new reviewer! Nice to see another face! Believe me, I had nightmares for a long time about the Den of Woe... scury.  
To Emrelle: Go toxic fish! Hehe  
To Aj-sama: She's creeping you out too? Good. I was hoping I wasn't the only one.  
To Daniel: YES! THEY DIED! YAY!  
  
**Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
Wedding Plans**  
  
"How are you feeling?" Yuna asked.  
  
"I think I'm going to be all right. The healer said it was a binding spell. No real harm done. It'll just take another week to heal completely," Tidus replied. He was resting in a bed, in the Besaid Temple's infirmatry. It was about two weeks after the final encounter with Seymour. They still hadn't been able to find out what had exactly happened, but it seemed they had found a cure. "Are you sure you can handle everything?"  
  
"Yes. Rikku's going to help too," Yuna smiled. She kissed her beloved softly. "We'll handle everything. You have to rest."  
  
"Remember, nothing too big," warned Tidus. "I saw the pictures from Rikku and Gippal's wedding. That must have been out of control."  
  
"More than you can believe," chuckled Yuna. She got up, waving to Tidus as she left the temple. She was to meet Rikku, Paine, and Aeris at the Luca's bridal shop in ten minutes. The Celsius was waiting for her just outside the village. Walking up the path, she smiled as Brother waved excitedly to her.  
  
"Yuna wedding will be biggest in all of Spira!" he laughed.  
  
Grinning, Yuna shook her head. "No, just some friends."  
  
"No big wedding?" Brother gasped.  
  
"No big wedding." Yuna followed him onto the airship. She looked around. It seemed so... empty. Shinra had left, about a week after the battle. Everyone was suprised. Shinra had said he'd leave after defeated Vegnagun, but he stayed anyways. No one knew why, or where, he had gone. He left a note in the Celsius, apologizing saying he was out to put his talents to real work. Brother didn't understand it, and Buddy was disappointed about having only Brother to talk to. This brought up a pointless arguement over Brother's stupidity. Shinra also left a few small objects. In the note, he explained they were called 'time-keys' and were like a portable version of the Time-Porter. He had set the time periods already. They went either five thousand years either direction. Probably so Aeris would be able to go back to her home if she wished. But Yuna wondered why they couldn't go to other times? Maybe he didn't want them to go back and stop him from leaving. That seemed silly, but it was a possibility.  
  
"We're just about there, Yuna," Buddy said.  
  
"Okay!" Yuna smiled. She was excited about her wedding. It was a little nerve-wrecking though. She almost couldn't believe she was going to finally be with Tidus, and this time he wasn't going to disappear. Yuna stepped off of the Celsius, walking into the busy streets of Luca. Hellos and wishes of luck greeted her as she walked towards the bridal shop. Tobli had found out that Yuna was finally getting hitched; and if Tobli knows, all of Spira knows.  
  
"It's about time, Yunie!" Rikku exclaimed, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Sorry," Yuna shrugged.  
  
"If I can recall," Paine said, "it was Yuna and I sitting here, waiting two hours for you a few months ago. A couple of minutes is nothing."  
  
"Oooh!" Rikku growled, punching Paine in the arm.  
  
Paine smirked, "Sorry, tubby, but I won't hit you back this time."  
  
"Tubby?!" shrieked Rikku. It was true though. She had a growing belly now. And any belly was a big belly for the super-skinny Rikku.   
  
"Okay you two, cut it out," Aeris scolded playfully.  
  
The four entered the bridal shop, greeted by the owner. She was a short, plump woman with a heart as big as her brown eyes. "Lady Rikku, back so soon?"  
  
"Hello Alia," smiled Rikku. "But we're here for my pal Yunie!"  
  
"So I heard!" Alia clapped her hands together happily. She circled Yuna, her index finger on the tip of her nose. "So Lady Yuna is finally getting married. Everyone is so excited. Is it going to be a big wedding?"  
  
"Oh no," Yuna shook her head. "Just our close friends."  
  
"So, what can I do for you?" Alia asked.  
  
"Well we're going to need Yunie's wedding dress, and bridesmaids dresses for Aeris and Paine, and a maid of honor gown for me!" Rikku squealed.  
  
"Okay! Any specific colors?" Alia asked as she pulled measuring tape from a drawer.  
  
"Blues and teals," Yuna answered. She and Tidus had decided on many of the wedding plans the day before.  
  
"All right. We're going to do the maid of honor gown first that way--" Alia gasped. "Oh Lady Rikku! You're pregnant!"  
  
Rikku moaned, "I know..." This caused a few giggles from Aeris and Paine who recieved a dark glare from Rikku.  
  
"Well, how long until the wedding?" Alia asked.  
  
"A month," Yuna replied.  
  
"Hmm..." Alia wrapped the measuring tape around Rikku's belly, "How many months in are yah, honey?"  
  
"Almost three," Rikku said.  
  
"We can pick out and try on your dress now but you'll have to come in a week before the wedding so we can tailor it properly," Alia said. Rikku nodded. "You know where the maid of honor dresses are, why don't you go down there and take a look?" said Alia. She turned to Aeris and Paine. "Bridesmaids?"  
  
"That's us," said Aeris.  
  
"Again," sighed Paine.  
  
"I already have your measurements, so you go on past Lady Rikku and take a look at some dresses," she said to Paine. Looking at Aeris, Alia tapped her temples with two of her fingers. "Let's take your measurements so we can find you a dress." She wrapped the measuring tape around various parts of Aeris' body. "I'll be, you're the same size as Lady Yuna here. Are you her long lost sister or something?"  
  
Yuna chuckled, "Nope. Just a friend."  
  
"Okay. Follow me. I know something that you might like," Alia said, walking through a hall into another room. There was a colorful array of dresses, small and big. The short woman walked behind a rack of dresses, mumbling to herself. After a moment, she came out with a soft teal dress. "Try this on, dear."  
  
Aeris took the dresses, walking into one of the many dressing rooms. After a moment, she came out, looking lovely as ever. It was formfitting with a low V-neck. The bottom was wavy, and seemed to move like the waves in the ocean. "Do you like it?" she asked Yuna.  
  
Yuna smiled, "Aeris, you look beautiful!"  
  
"Thank you," Aeris blushed slightly, spinning around.  
  
Alia clapped her hands. "Very nice. I'll go get Lady Paine," she said, running off.  
  
Aeris looked at herself in the mirror. The material of the dress shimmered, and would be comfortable on the sunny shores of Besaid where the wedding was to be held. She felt her heart sink a little. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she was envious of the happy couple.  
  
"Are you okay?" Yuna asked.  
  
She glanced up at Yuna, nodding her head. "Yeah I'm fine, why?"  
  
"You look a little gloomy."  
  
Aeris shrugged, sitting down. "I guess I really miss him, that's all. I can't stand knowing he might hate me."  
  
Yuna looked at her friend. _I wish I could help her..._ she thought to herself. I _have to find a way._ "It's okay," she said hugging Aeris gently.  
  
"Hey! Enough with the gloomies," Aeris said with a smile, sounding more like Rikku, "We're planning a wedding!"  
  
Yuna nodded, grinning. Of course she could see past Aeris' fake happiness, but she couldn't do anything right now.  
  
Paine walked out of the dressing room, in a dress much like Aeris'. "I feel like a doll... again! Aeris, if you plan on getting married, you better find another friend because I don't want to have to get dressed up like this too much more," she warned.  
  
Aeris giggled, "Okay Paine. You can wear a tuxedo instead!"  
  
Paine's jaw fell at her remark. "Very funny Aeris," she smirked.  
  
"Yunie!" called Rikku as she walked out. Her dress was made of a soft material, and was a royal blue color. It had a low-cut square bodice and thin shoulder straps. Unlike the others, it wasn't form fitting and seemed to float around her. Yuna guessed this was because in another month, Rikku's stomach would be fully visible to all. "So? What do you think?" Rikku asked, turning.  
  
"It's wonderful," Yuna commented.  
  
"Lovely," Aeris grinned. "You're fit to be a princess."  
  
"Yes, a slightly chubby, but lovely princess," chuckled Paine.  
  
"Paine!!" cried Rikku.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll stop soon. Pregnant women are very testy, and have short tempers. If yours got much shorter Rikku, we'd be in a lot of trouble," Paine teased.  
  
"Ooooh!" Rikku stomped her feet.  
  
"Perfect. Now we have to pick out your dress, dear," Alia said to Yuna.  
  
Yuna smiled, "Okay."  
  
"Now, dear. I know your other dress was made in Bevelle," Alia said, referring to the lovely feathery gown Yuna had worn when she married Seymour to save her friends, "but I'm sorry to say we don't have that sort of selection in Luca."  
  
"That's all right. I was looking for something a bit different anyways," nodded Yuna. She followed the woman into a room with more dresses.  
  
"Oh Yunie! Look at this one!" Rikku gasped.  
  
"Try on on that one! I bet you'd look perfect in it!" Aeris said excitedly.  
  
Alia took down the dress Rikku and Aeris were gawking at, and handed it to Yuna who hurried to a dressing room. After a few minutes, she walked out, smiling.  
  
It was a soft satin dress, colored the lightest shade of sky blue. It was strapless, the top embedded with a row of small white flowers. It was form fitting, but had a long train that was attached at the waist, flowing behind her. "Well...?"  
  
Paine clapped her hands softly. "Now what will be a real treat is seeing the faces on those men."  
  
"Oh Yunie, you look like an angel!" giggled Rikku.  
  
"You really think so?" Yuna blushed.  
  
"It's like the dress was made for you," Aeris commented.  
  
Yuna looked at Aeris, and smiled. She had an idea of how to help Aeris. "Thanks guys."  
  
After they purchased the dresses, they each went off again. Yuna had to go back to Besaid. It was already late in the afternoon, and night would fall soon. She hurried into her hut, looking for the time-keys. She found two, and picked them up. "Let's hope this works," she said quietly. Shinra's note had explained that by walking through a doorway to the outside while holding a time key would trigger it, and transport you to the designated time. She walked out of her hut, and sure enough it worked.  
  
Yuna found herself standing in the doorway of Seventh Heaven, the bar/inn that Tifa had owned. Her eyes roamed around the room. She spotted Cloud, sitting behind the counter. Just the man she was looking for. "Hey Cloud," she said.  
  
The mercenary's head snapped up, looking at her, "Yuna? W-what do you want?"  
  
"Don't worry," Yuna said with a sigh, "Sephiroth is dead. He has no control over me. Or Aeris," she assured. "But I need to ask you a big favor."  
  
"Go ahead," Cloud said, crossing his arms.  
  
"You see," Yuna began, "my wedding is coming up. I was really hoping you'd come."  
  
"Yuna, I hardly know you or your groom," Cloud replied, standing up.  
  
"Oh, but it's not for either of us. It's for Aeris. She misses you, and is worried that you hate her. She'd be mad if she found out I told you this, but I think she loves you. It'd make her really happy if you came," Yuna said.  
  
Cloud looked at Yuna, unable to answer momentarily. "When is it?"  
  
"A month from today. Here," Yuna took a piece of paper and scribbled down something. "There are instructions on how to use the time-key. I know it seems a bit silly, but please... for Aeris. She deserves to be happy," she said, placing an extra time-key in his hand.  
  
"I'll think about it," Cloud nodded.  
  
Yuna nodded, worried he wouldn't. "Thank you." Using the other time-key, she walked back into her hut in Besaid. Sitting on her bed was Aeris. "Oh. Hi Aeris," she smiled, hiding the key behind her back.  
  
"Where have you been?" Aeris asked.  
  
"I took a walk down to the falls. Sorry, I didn't mean to be so long. I just have a lot on my mind," Yuna lied.  
  
Aeris shrugged, "It's okay. But go visit Tidus. That spell is getting the better of him again. Your face might help."  
  
Yuna bit her lower lip. This was the third time the spell had come back after 'disappearing' for a few days. She set the time-key in a drawer and left, saying goodnight to Aeris. Night had already fallen, the stars peeking out one by one. She didn't think she had been gone that long, but apparently she had. Walking down the brick path to the temple, she couldn't help but worry that something was going to go wrong. _Don't be so pessimistic,_ she told herself. She waved to a tired looking healer as she walked in. Her heart climbed up to her throat when she saw Tidus.  
  
His face was red and beads of perspiration rolled down his forehead. His breathing was short and raspy. Her blitz star seemed to be sleeping, but obviously very difficultly.  
  
Yuna sat on the edge of the bed, squeezing his hand softly. "Hey," she whispered, "I thought you said you were going to be okay." She took a cold, damp cloth and softly pressed it against his cheeks and forehead, attempting to cool him down.  
  
Tired, cerulean orbs looked up at Yuna. "They don't know... what happened..." he said. His voice was hoarse and weak.  
  
"We're going to find out. Because nothing can take you away from me again. Especially not a fever and a lot of sweat," Yuna said, stroking his cheek. "Don't worry."  
  
"That's all we hear anymore. 'Don't worry.' 'It'll be okay.' I don't know if it will this time," Tidus said softly.  
  
"Shh. It will be okay," Yuna said fiercely, "Not because we always say it will, but because it has to." She kissed him on the forehead. "I'll stay here for the night. It might clear up by morning." She took a blanket from another bed, and wrapped it around herself, sitting in a chair beside the bed.  
  
"I hope so," Tidus said, his hand in hers. He drifted off into a soft sleep again.  
  
"It will be," whispered Yuna, her eyes feeling heavy. It was late, and she was tired. _I promise.  
  
_A/N: It hurt so much to write this chappy... making Tidus really sick... If you reeeeaaaallly wanna know what's wrong, it'll be in the next chappy, but the same thing happened to Cloud in FF7... but this is a little different... Anyways, this might add an extra chapter! The sequel is going to be a lot of romance, and stuff. Mushy, lol. Well I'm working to finish this!!! LYL- Letselina 


	24. Much More To Do

A/N: This chapter is so incredibly short the a/n might be longer.  
To Daniel: Yay!  
To Blushnbabe: Thanx  
To Aj: huggles Cloud plushie Don't worry, I'd kill Cloud if he didn't show up!  
To Emrelle: gives Tidus a Yunie plushie Okay, let's see if that helps!  
To SongstressLenne: MUSHY!  
To Shelbie: Oh yes I know, I spent hours figuring out how to get that ending before I cheated and got a walkthrough but this is one of those unhappy endings... aww...  
To Dr. P: Hehe, that's okay. He will be now because Emrelle gave him a Yunie plushie ;)  
To Saikia: blushes Thankies. I'd like to write but whenever I write original stories, the plot gets very long and boring and people do fall asleep. So I stick with characters everyone knows, hehe.  
To Rinoa: I'm not quite sure... I think mostly because at the time I wrote that chapter I was so pissed off at Sephiroth in KH because he kept kicking my butt then when my brother fought him, he kicked Seph's butt... which made me angry. So I said, "Ha Seph. Take this!" and then Seymour killed him... Maybe I'll go into it in the sequel.  
To tranquility: Okay, here yah go.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
Much More Work to be Done**  
  
Yuna awoke suddenly, as if from a bad dream. But if she had dreamed, it wasn't important and slipped her mind almost immediately. She looked around, and saw Aeris sitting nearby, a bright smile on her face. More importantly, Yuna saw Tidus sitting up, smiling as well. "Hey, you're better again," she said, yawning.  
  
Tidus nodded, "Yup. Thanks to Aeris."  
  
Yuna smiled, "That's wonderful, but how did you do it when the healers couldn't?"  
  
"Well," Aeris said, "I talked to the healers about his condition and it seemed he had the same symptoms as a person with Mako poisoning."  
  
"Mako poisoning?" Yuna echoed, puzzled.  
  
"Yes. That's what had me confused: there isn't Mako in Spira. But I found out that the Spellball you destroyed was actually brought here from the past; it was powered by Mako energy." Aeris grinned, "So I used a time-key and went back in time for a cure, and found it."  
  
"Isn't that what your step-mother or someone had? Yuffie had said she died," Yuna said softly.  
  
Aeris sighed, "Yeah. But see, she was exposed to an extreme amount of Mako during her life, and Tidus was only exposed to a small amount at one time. Most people don't contract the disease because they build immunities, but I suppose about five thousand years, the immunity isn't needed."  
  
"I guess that makes sense," Yuna said, still a little confused. "I'm just glad you're okay," she smiled.  
  
Tidus yawned, stretching his arms, "Hopefully I'll be out of here today."  
  
"Most likely," Aeris nodded. "Well, I'm going to go get dressed. Anything planned for today?"  
  
Yuna closed her eyes, thinking, "Not really. The men will have to get their tuxedos and things fitted."  
  
"Do I have to?" Tidus whined.  
  
Yuna laughed quietly, "I think other than that, it's inviting people." _And keeping the secret of Cloud from you_, she thought. It was hard to keep quiet about it.  
  
"Sounds like fun!" Aeris smiled, walking out of the room.  
  
"What did you do?" Tidus asked after a moment. He wrapped an arm around Yuna's shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Yuna looked at Tidus innocently. "I didn't do anything."  
  
"Yes you did! That grin on your face tells me that you did something. What was it?" Tidus inquired.  
  
Yuna smirked, "Oh now you think you can just read me like a book?" She poked him playfully in the side.  
  
"Always could," Tidus chuckled. "So? It has something to do with Aeris."  
  
"Well, you have to be quiet about it. I don't want her to know in case it doesn't happen," Yuna said.  
  
"Okay. What is it?"  
  
"Yesterday, I went back to Aeris' time. I sort of feel like we owe her a lot for all she's done. She had told me while were getting dresses that she was afraid Cloud hated her. So I went back in time and invited Cloud to our wedding. I was hoping they'd get along better this time," Yuna said.  
  
"Aww that's my Yunie!" Yuna and Tidus turned to see Rikku and Gippal in the doorway. "He better come or I'll march straight to the past and kick his butt!" Rikku growled. She jabbed the air in front of her a few times with her fists.  
  
Gippal laughed. "Oh I bet Cloud will be terrified of you," he joked.  
  
Rikku glared at her husband, jabbing at him. "He will be!"  
  
"Well, we better get going man. We get to be pretty for the wedding," he said in a mocking voice.  
  
"Oooh Gippal, you just don't know when to quit, do you?" Rikku giggled at the thought of a 'pretty' Gippal.  
  
Tidus stood up, stretching. "Yeah. See you guys later!" he waved to Yuna and Rikku as he and Gippal left.  
  
"Boys," Rikku sighed.  
  
"Oh it's not that bad, is it?" Yuna said, "We better get started. There's much more work to be done."

* * *

A/N: See, short, simple, and boring. That's why I put the next chapter up right away! 


	25. The Big Day

A/N: Because the last chapter was so damn short you get two at once. Here yah go.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
The Big Day**  
  
"Yunie!" cried two voices, waking Yuna and Aeris from their sleep. Two pairs of small little legs carried Vidina and Loesia into the hut. Both jumped up and down in front of Yuna.  
  
"Hi Loey; hi Viddy," Yuna grinned. "Are your Mom and Dad here already Loey?"  
  
"Yup!" she giggled. Loesia was an excitable little girl.  
  
Vidina ran over to Aeris, "See! Mommy cut my hair! And it didn't hurt!"  
  
Aeris smiled, "I told you, didn't I? And does it help when you play?"  
  
"Yeah!" he laughed.  
  
"Loesia!" Leblanc called.  
  
"Vidina!" Lulu yelled. The two toddlers ran out of the hut again, their little arms flailing.  
  
"They are so cute together," Aeris laughed.  
  
"Lulu says she can't seperate them," Yuna smiled. iToday's the day.../i she thought. A month had passed by so quickly.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Aeris asked, sitting up in her bed.  
  
_More than possible. Not only is it my wedding day... but today's the day we'll hopefully reunite you and Cloud,_ she said to herself. "Maybe not nervous. I guess I'm just... excited."  
  
Aeris stood up, "Well I suppose we should start getting ready. Five hours is going to go by really fast."  
  
Yuna nodded. They had planned the morning out the night before, so everyone could get ready quickly. The temple had been closed to everyone but Yuna, and the other females participating in the wedding or helping. The men would get ready in the Celsius.  
  
Soon, Yuna found herself in the center of Aeris, Lulu, and Leblanc. Her hair was being tugged on, brushed, dried, and styled. Alia, the bridal shopkeeper, was busy tailoring Rikku's dress. Rikku had grown another two and a half inches around her belly since they had last visited. Paine was busy chasing down Loey, who was enjoying running through the legs of the statues.  
  
When they had finally finished her hair and face, Yuna was allowed to look in a mirror. Her hair was mostly down except for a few small braids that made a net looking pattern on top of her head. Each of the braids stopped with a small sparkly bead. Her hair glittered, which Yuna guessed was the effect of one of the few sprays they had covered her hair with. "Wow," she said in awe.  
  
"Yay! She likes it!" Aeris giggled.  
  
"Of course, it's perfect," Lulu smiled.  
  
"Well come on ladies, we still have to get everyone else ready," Leblanc said.  
  
After another three hours and lots of hair spray, they decided they were ready. People were beginning to gather in the village, walking to the beach. _Where is he?_ Yuna wondered.  
  
"Don't worry," Rikku whispered. "He'll show up."  
  
Yuna looked at her cousin. The royal blue dress looked perfect on her, and hid most of her belly. Her long blonde hair was pulled back loosely. "He better," Yuna said.  
  
"Yuna! Rikku! Come on!" Leblanc said, holding Loesia in her arms. The toddler was dressed in a baby blue sundress, her soft copper hair piled on top of her head.  
  
Rikku walked down the temple stairs, holding her stomach carefully. "It starts in half an hour, come on!"  
  
_She acts like I will be late for my own wedding._ Yuna followed, walking slowly. She felt like she was going to fall if she walked too fast. Maybe that's why the crystal colored sandals could only be found in the bridal shop. When they arrived near the beach, Yuna got to take her first look at the decorations. They had been done that morning because the sea breeze would have blown them into the ocean overnight. It was amazing. The altar stood just before the tide; Yuna guessed that Baralai, their priest, would have wet feet by the time the ceremony was over. A few benches full of people were lined up along the aisle, which had been cleared of any driftwood or junk that had floated from the ocean. Balloons knocked into each other in the soft ocean breeze. Looking at the small crowd of people, she reconized Dona, Barthello, Lucil, Elma, Clasko, Calli, O'aka XXIII, Wantz, Brother, Nhadala, Buddy, Shelinda, Rin, Leblanc, Nooj, and Lulu. There were a few other people who lived in the village that sat near the back as well. But no Cloud. _Damn him,_ she thought angrily.  
  
"Are you ready?" Paine asked. She, Aeris, Rikku, and Loey were all ready and waiting.  
  
Yuna looked at her three friends and the toddler. "Ready as I'll ever be." She looked at Rikku with a hopeful glance, and recieved a shrug.  
  
"I haven't seen him," she whispered as a soft piano melody began to play.  
  
Loesia walked out onto the beach, tossing flower petals out of her small basket. From the other side of the beach walked out Vidina, wearing a tuxedo. They met at the middle; Vidina took Loey's hand and they marched down the aisle.  
  
Yuna chuckled quietly, seeing the look on both of their faces. They looked like they'd rather be doing anything other than holding hands and walking down in aisle in stuffy clothes. Paine and Aeris had followed behind them, and met up with Neal and Wakka. Poor Wakka looked ridiculous in a tux. He took Aeris' arm in his and followed Paine and Neal where they seperated at the altar.  
  
"Come on," Rikku said, tugging on Yuna's arm. She walked a few steps in front of Yuna, meeting with Gippal at the middle.  
  
Yuna felt her heart flutter as she saw the young blitzball star behind Gippal. Any doubt or anxiety she might have felt disappeared. He wore a navy blue tux, making her feel a bit sorry. It had to be terribly warm for the men. Tidus' eyes seemed to widen at her appearance, making Yuna blush softly. Holding her bouqet of white roses in her left hand, she threaded her arm through his. Soft murmurs ran through the crowd as they continued up to the altar.  
  
They were greeted by a grinning Baralai. "Ladies and gentlemen, today is a wonderful day. You will witness the joining of these two magnificent people. Lady Yuna, the former summoner and defender of Spira, and Lord Tidus, her former guardian. Please be seated..." and with this the crowd sat.  
  
Tidus looked at Yuna, his cerulean eyes gazing into her emerald-sapphire ones. Yuna could tell the 'Lord Tidus' bit had bugged him. _ere is the man I will spend the rest of my life with,_ Yuna thought happily.

* * *

The ceremony had ended and the reception was to begin up in the village. Most of the group had left to begin setting up except for the newlywed, Rikku, Paine, Aeris, Gippal, Lulu, and Wakka.   
  
"You look great Yuna," Gippal said with a grin.  
  
"What about me?" Rikku said, her lower lip stuck out.  
  
"Words can't describe how wonderful you look," he said, wrapping his arms around his wife. "Congrats Tidus!" he said as they walked up the path.  
  
A teary Lulu embraced her 'little sister' tightly. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry..."  
  
"Thanks Lulu," Yuna said, smiling.  
  
She and Wakka walked up to the village, to help get everything ready.  
  
"Rikku told me about your plan. Sorry it didn't work out," Paine said. "But I'm really happy for you guys," she said, hugging Yuna. The warrior headed up the path, going to change.  
  
"What plan?" Aeris asked, curious.  
  
Tidus and Yuna glanced at each other. "I'll tell you tonight, okay?" Yuna said.  
  
"Oh all right," Aeris sighed. "See you in a bit!" she grinned, and skipped up the path.  
  
"I can't believe he didn't show," Tidus sighed.  
  
"I know," Yuna said quietly. "I really hoped he would..."  
  
"You tried," Tidus said, wrapping his arm around his newlywed wife's shoulders. "Maybe you shouldn't tell her though."  
  
"Yeah. She'll feel even worse then," Yuna said as they walked up the beach path. "Did you see the look on Loesia and Vidina's faces?" she asked with a small chuckle.  
  
"Heh. They didn't look too happy to be there," Tidus laughed.  
  
"You know, I never thought I'd see the day when Wakka would wear a tux. Or you!" Yuna teased.  
  
"Do I look that bad?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Of course not. You look perfectly handsome," Yuna smiled.  
  
"Well not nearly as perfect as you look," Tidus said, causing Yuna to blush.  
  
They reached the village, the sun was almost touching the horizon. "C'mon Yunie! You have to throw the bouquet!" Rikku squealed  
  
The newlywed couple walked up the temple stairs. "Okay, ready everyone?" Yuna called out. She turned around, tossing the white roses into the air. She heard a scramble as she turned around, watching to see who'd catch it.  
  
"I've got it!" cried Aeris.  
  
"Oooh!" Rikku giggled.  
  
"Oh no... not another wedding," moaned Paine.  
  
"Yay. We can doll up Paine again," teased Yuna, walking down to her friends. Tidus had gone off to change.  
  
Aeris smiled, "Don't worry Paine. I have no plans on marriage anytime soon."  
  
"Might there be a chance in changing your mind?" The four spun around to see the speaker. The spikey-haired mercenary smiled sheepishly at them. "Sorry I missed your wedding Yuna."  
  
Yuna grinned. "That's okay. Come on you two," she said to a gawking Rikku and Paine, "let's get out of these stuffy dresses and into something more party-like."  
  
"Party!" shouted Rikku happily. The Gullwings girls walked inside the temple.  
  
"No booze for you," Paine warned.  
  
"I know, I know," Rikku said.  
  
Yuna smiled, "I'm just glad he came.

* * *

"Cloud... how did you... why...?" Aeris fumbled for words.  
  
"Hi Aeris," he said quietly. "You look... really... lovely."  
  
Aeris blushed furiously. "Thank you."  
  
"Listen, I'm really sorry about everything. I don't know what's been going on lately but I'm glad it's over now." He looked around, "Is there somewhere we can go and just talk?"  
  
"Yeah. We can go to the beach, if you'd like," Aeris said, her voice trembling. "How did you get here?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for your friend Yuna. She came by and gave me one of those time-keys. I wasn't sure if I was going to come, but in the end I did."  
  
"I'm sorry about Tifa and the others," Aeris said quietly as they passed the falls.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. And hey, maybe someday they'll come back," Cloud said. "But there's something about Tifa and me, that you ought to know."  
  
"I know you were married," Aeris spoke.  
  
"Yeah. We were. But a few nights before you came, we got into a really big argument. We realized that being married to each other wasn't just right," Cloud said.  
  
"But, you loved each other," Aeris said, confused. "I don't understand why it wasn't right."  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, we both still had our hearts set on other people. Tifa was still somewhat in love with this other fella that she had met and dated a while back."  
  
"And... you?" Aeris asked as they stopped at the beach.  
  
"I couldn't forget you."  
  
Aeris sat down on a bench. She knew her legs wouldn't hold her up. "Me?"  
  
Cloud sat beside her, "You changed my life so much. It hurt so much when you came back. I thought I had gotten past you, and the thought of being with Tifa and not you destroyed me. When you, well Sephiroth and that other guy, killed Tifa... I didn't know what to do. Thanks to Yuffie I finally came here... and here I am."  
  
Aeris looked at her hands. "So you're saying... because of me, you're marriage was destroyed?"  
  
"No, no!" Cloud shook his head. "I'm saying because of you, I've realized something." He took Aeris' hands in his, causing her to look at him. "Aeris, I love you."  
  
The flower girl met his eyes, her own beginning to fill with tears. It had been so much easier to tell Yuna that she loved him... "And... I love you too... When... I was killed, I just knew I was alone. I had left you all. And when you didn't believe that I was back... it hurt me too, you know?"  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered. Cloud wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close.  
  
She felt relaxed under his touch. "It's okay..." Everything was perfect. They could hear music from the party, but watched the stars slowly poke out of the dark sky, one by one.

* * *

"Do you think Aeris will leave?" Yuna asked. She sat beside her newlywed husband on their bed. They were both tired from the long party, and they were leaving for their honeymoon the next day.  
  
"I think she'll do whatever her heart tells her to," Tidus yawned.  
  
"You know, I was thinking the same thing," Yuna said. She shimmied under the blankets beside him.  
  
"I love you Yuna. There's nothing that will ever change that."  
  
"I love you too. Goodnight," Yuna whispered, snuggling against his body.  
  
"Goodnight Yuna."

* * *

A/N: Holy chocobos this took me a LONG ass time to write. Mostly because it was all mushy-gushy fluff and I'm not good at writing that without my fluff buddy. Heh. I told you all it'd be an Aeris/Cloud fic! YAY!!! huggles Tidus and Cloud and Gippal plushies Okay, one more chapter, and the epilouge. The end is near. But I probably won't update until Monday because I need a break!! LYL, hope yah like this chappy. -Letselina 


	26. A Journey's End

A/N: This chapter is short as well, closing up the story. It's been a real slice guys! I'll add my final goodbyes in the epilouge.  
  
To Shelbie: Thank you! And I've gotten it but my disc must be really messed up (although it's practically new) because the part where Wakka should yell "Hey you two get a room!" well... you just see the text. It's really dumb and I'm gonna call Square or somethin about it soon hehe.  
  
To Saikia: Hey I looked at your story and it sounds pretty interesting! If I ever get the chance I'll read it!   
  
To tranquility: Thankies but this is the end of the story pretty much. Don't worry, the sequel will be out pretty quick.  
  
To Daniel: Lol; yesh everyone must be happy hehe. And yes there is a sequel! I'm still outlining the plot and such but I have it started!  
  
To dark dragon00: yup!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
A Journey's End  
**  
Yuna's eyes opened slowly to the soft sound of the ocean against a cliff. She could feel the warmth of her husband's arms around her bare waist. Smiling softly to herself, she wriggled out of his arms, carefully getting out of the bed so not to wake up Tidus. She slipped on a satin bathrobe, the cool material causing soft goosebumps to appear on her arms. She stood on the balcony of the beach house they had rented in Costa De Sol for their honeymoon. Aeris had mentioned it, and it worked out wonderfully. A soft ocean breeze blew wisps of hair in her face, giving her an ethereal look.  
  
_So much has happened. We defeated Sephiroth and Seymour once and for all. Another journey has ended, and new friends have found their way into my heart. Aeris and Cloud made up and are together again. She's moved to Midgar again with Cloud. I'll miss her, but I'm glad she's happy. That was my goal; I succeeded. Rikku and Gippal are happy together. They've begun to rebuild their Home, in a hope to make a home for anyone who feels like an outcast. Loey and Vidina are good friends as ever, but they deny ever being closer. Of course, they're only two and three years old. We'll wait a good ten years before things really begin. I might be part of that club soon. Kids. It's a funny thought. Well, maybe not yet. I'll play the part of aunt for a bit first. The fighting has ceased, the battles have ended. When I look back at my journey, I have no regrets. With the help of my friends, I conquered everything that stood in my way_.  
  
Yuna jumped slightly, her thoughts interrupted by a hand around her waist. "I didn't wake you, did I?"  
  
"Nah," Tidus grinned. "This place is beautiful. It's a shame we have to leave today."  
  
Yuna smiled softly. "Yeah. We can always come back though."  
  
"Someday. But it's a little too quiet here for me," Tidus said with a laugh.  
  
"It's a nice quiet though. Not something you get often, even in Besaid." Yuna leaned into his arms, taking in everything she could.  
  
"Our lives are going to change a lot," Tidus sighed.  
  
"Yup. We're going to have a niece or nephew and maybe someday children of our own. It's sort of a scary thought," Yuna chuckled.  
  
"No. You'd be a perfect mother. You get along so great with kids."  
  
"I guess our long journeys are coming to an end," Yuna said with a tone of sadness.  
  
"No more pilgrimages, bad guys, evil maesters," Tidus said, counting off reasons they had travelled.  
  
Yuna closed her eyes. She would miss things like that. But she had a life now. She wasn't the timid, yet determined, young summoner who was willing to throw her life away for the people of Spira. She wasn't the strong-minded gunner and sphere hunter who spent her time searching for the arms she was in. She was just Yuna. And that would have to do. "I'll miss it a lot."  
  
"Yeah. But we'll have lots of things to do. And we can still play blitzball. Which I still haven't seen you play," Tidus said.  
  
Yuna looked up at him, grinning. "You'll be sorry you asked when I kick your butt."  
  
"Ha! Lady Yuna kick the butt of the star player of the Zanarkand Abes? I don't think so!" Tidus laughed.  
  
"We'll see, mister!" Yuna giggled.  
  
_Even though I won't be as free to roam the seas and skies like I once was, I will still be just as happy. As long as you're here with me, I am free.  
  
Our journey closes... but it won't be the end. There will be more laughter, tears, and whistles I'm sure. I look forward to meeting you again Aeris. Someday soon, we'll see each other again.

* * *

_  
  
A/N: Basically Yunie and Tidus had some warm-hearted "fun" on their honeymoon. The next chapter is actually just the epilouge, not a full chapter. (Neither is this one really...) LYL -Letselina 


	27. Epilouge

A/N: Well everyone, it's been a blast! It took a little under a month to finish this story, although it seems much longer (Probably because I had the first few chapters written for a few months now). I'm working on the sequel right now. It should be up pretty quick, the title will be "Innocence of Heart" so look out for it!  
  
To all the readers: I'm really glad most of you enjoyed this story and I'm looking forward to reading your reviews for the sequel! The epilouge is just closing up somethings that happened and giving you a look at the sequel, which will take place seventeen years after this story ends. I hope you all come and read it! And also be looking out for a RxG fic that will tie into this story!!

I had a lot of fun, see you all soon! LYL -Letselina

* * *

**-Epilouge-  
Five Years Later**  
  
Aeris' Diary Entry  
  
It's been a little more than five years since I left Spira. I miss all of my friends of course, but I'm happy to be here. Cloud and I moved out of Midgar when I became pregnant with Piper. We live in Kalm now; it's a nice little town. But I wish we hadn't lost the time-key when we moved. I'd like to see Rikku and Gippal's child, and see if Paine settled down yet. And little Vidina and Loey, they'd be about seven or eight now. And of course, Yuna and Tidus. They really changed my life. We defeated Sephiroth and Seymour, hopefully, for the last time, and Yuna reunited Cloud and me.  
  
Ooh, the baby kicked again. Little Piper is excited about her new baby sibling. She's only four but she is very determined and quite the trouble maker. Everyone says she looks just like me, but she has those wonderful sapphire eyes of her father. We just hope she doesn't take to much after her father.  
  
Yuffie has been busy lately. She's searching for another way to travel into the future again. I think she misses Rikku. They were good friends. Of course, she has a little bit of trouble now with her little girl, Charis. But Charis and Piper are the greatest of friends, even for toddlers.  
  
Well, someday we'll find a way back to Spira, I'm sure of it. I hope it's soon... Goodbye for now but not farewell. That' what Yuna had said to me before I left. Someday. Good night.  
  
-_Aeris Strife, age 27.  
  
**The End **_


End file.
